Spirit World Honeymoon
by usctrojan18
Summary: These events take place after Varrick's wedding and the now famed portal walk between Korra and Asami. *Story Note* The first few chapters of this were intended to be PG rated, but at about Chapter 7, the rating jumps straight up to R. Also thanks to misscanteloupe for adding this story to the Korrasami Community :)
1. Narration: Lovers

The brightest lights, always shine in the face of love.

No fire blast, lightning, or spirit energy can outshine love when it is at its truest.

Two lovers stepped into the spirit portal, hand in hand, eyes locked.

One set of eyes was greener than vines the covered Republic City. The other was as icy-blue as the glaciers that covered the South Pole.

Their eyes had a twinkle in them, and were locked so tight, no key could unlock them.

As they were vanishing out of view from the real world, they began to lean towards each other.

As they were fading into the light that was absorbing them away, one last sight was visible.

Their lips.

They were getting closer and closer, before locking as they vanished into the Spirit World.

As their journey began, their roads to the portal was forgotten, and their path to future was not being thought about.

One lover was the Avatar. She had been tossed, and beaten. Nearly at death's doorstep, but through it all, she finally found her true love, and true happiness.

No moment with her ex-boyfriend felt as strong or powerful, as her moment with the young, beautiful, intelligent inventor who had been at her side for years.

She didn't care what people would say, or what her parents would think.

All that mattered to her, was feeling her lover's lips, her lover's arms around her, and the weightlessness and safety she felt in the inventor's arms.

The Avatar's name was Korra.

Her lover's name was Asami.

This is a story, of their adventure and love that they will share, that will last on for eternity.


	2. Chapter 1: Sunsets with Love

A gentle breeze blew over the purple flower patch. The sun was setting, as the sky was filled with hundreds of different shades of red, yellow, orange, and pink.

Spirits flew high and low in the sky, and a few spirits were going in the portal, returning to Republic City to live with the humans again.

Then, everyone stopped, as the portal began to emit a bright, blue light.

That signaled to everyone, that someone was coming in, which was surprised everyone since most spirits were leaving.

Then, a blue glow emerged, and two body figures were stepping out of the portal.

One body figure was taller than the other, had long, jet black hair, with lips redder than flowers that surrounded the portal.

The other was a bit shorter, had short hair, but had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes.

As Asami looked around, she couldn't help but, astonished by the pure beauty the Spirit World held.

"Thank You", said Asami. "It's better than anything I could imagine"

Korra just smiled, and said "The same can be said about you".

They blushed at each other as they began their journey.

However, just as they began walking through the purple coated meadow, Asami noticed the sun setting.

"I think we would should set up camp, it's kind of late, and it would be nice to just watch the sunset." said Asami.

"Are you sure?" asked Korra. "We just got here, and I can use my firebending as a light".

"Yea, I think we should set up our tent, and just watch the sunset." Said Asami.

"Sounds perfect" said Korra.


	3. Chapter 2: Garden of Love

The final stake, is being driven in by an earth bended rock with the sun just barely over the horizon.

"Are you done?" asked Asami

"Just finished" said Korra

"Great now come sit down and watch the sun with me" said Asami.

Korra walks over to Asami, who is sitting in the middle of the meadow, just watching the sun.

The sky is a very vibrant pink, with shades of yellow and orange thrown in. Spirit butterflies gently float across the meadow, adding to the stunning nature of the moment.

"I don't think there has been a moment more beautiful in my life, than this one right now" said Korra. Her eyes begin to water with a subtle smile on her face, as Asami leans over to hug her.

"I'd give up my company and everything I own, just to stay here forever" said Asami.

Her eyes meet Korra's again, as she caresses her face.

Korra can do nothing but, stare into Asami's green eyes and smile in silence.

As the last bit of the sun sets from the horizon, the brightest stars begin to dot the sky above the two women.

"It reminds me of the Cave of the Two Lovers I heard about from Katara" said Asami.

"Really? What are they like and when did you hear about them?" asked Korra.

"When Katara and I were caring for Jinora while you were fighting Unalaq, we had some time to talk. So I asked her about her adventures with Aang. We talked for hours, and she told about her and Aang got out thanks to true love. When she kissed him, the cave lit up, showing them the way out. She said from that moment, she knew Aang was her true love" said Asami.

"Wow, that's amazing! But why does the sky remind you of the cave?" asked Korra.

"Well, the stars are lighting up the sky, while I'm here with my true love" said Asami, as she smiles at Korra.

"Hey, it's getting a little late, do you want to go back to the tent, and rest up for tomorrow" said Korra.

"We could rest up, or we could cuddle for a bit" said Asami, as she smiled at Korra.

"Why not, we will have plenty of time tomorrow to explore, so we could hang out for a bit tonight" said Korra, as they both got up, and headed for the tent.

Holding hands, they enter the tent. Inside, there are two sleeping bags next each other, with a small lamp and a bag full of noodles with a couple bowls and chopsticks.

As they lay next to each other, Asami just stares at Korra, and before Korra can say something, Amasi lunges to her, passionately kissing her.

Korra closes her eyes and kisses her back, as Asami begins to get on top of Korra, lips still locked, eyes closed.

Outside, small vines begin to pop out of the ground. Leaves cover the vines, and small flowers begin to bloom.

The stars in the sky have never shined brighter, and green waves begin to flow across the sky. These Green waves have the same color as Asami's eyes, as they flow brightly across the already starlit sky.

A small garden grows in the flower meadow, full of different vines, fruit trees and plants of all different kinds.

Under all these new plants, is the small tent that begins emit a blue glow out of the front door flaps.

A gentle breeze flows through the garden, as new spirits coming from all different directions towards the new garden.

Small butterflies, and small critters begin to surround the tent. All of them lie next to tent, all bundled up, as the blue glow begins to subsist.

In the night sky, the Green waves are shining brighter than ever, over the peaceful new garden, and the now dark, quiet tent.


	4. Chapter 3: A nice walk

The sun begins to rise over the new garden, as the Green Waves dissipate, and the stars go dark. The sky go from black dotted with bright stars, to yellow, to a light blue. It's a clear day in the Spirit World, and the light begins to shine through the tent.

Korra is the first on to rise, with her arm across Asami. She gets up wearing a white tank top and underwear. She quickly grabs some sweat pants and opens the tent, trying to be as silent as possible.

When she opens the tent flap, she cannot believe what she sees. Hundreds of small spirits, are making themselves new homes out of the brand new garden.

When she looks up she can see hundreds of flying spirits coasting across the sky. She is astonished and begins wonder where this garden came from.

She hears some rustling behind her, and turns around to see Asami rubbing her eyes with her hair all the way down, wearing a small sweater and some shorts.

When she moves her hand away from her eye, her face turns to complete shock. Her mouth wide open, and her eyes wondering across the new scenery.

She then sees Korra and asks, "Was this here when we went into the tent?"

"No, I do not know where this came from, or why it only surrounds us" said Korra.

"Do spirits normally surround humans when they come to the Spirit World?" asked Asami.

"No. But, when I was first here, they reacted to my emotions. When I was sad, it began to rain, and the spirits began to get angry" said Korra. "Maybe when humans are at their happiest, they surround them and the Spirit World gets more beautiful".

"So, did we create this?" asked Asami.

"I think so" smiled Korra.

"Well it's beautiful, and I can't wait to see the rest of this wonderful world" said Asami.

They begin to pack up their tent, and supplies, as Korra tries to examine the garden, and her surroundings more closely.

"You know, I think I know where we are. If you look up and to the left, you see the peaks of those mountains right?" asked Korra

"Yea what about them" said Asami

"Well, I remember meeting someone near the base of those mountains, so he might be there" said Korra

"Alright, let's head there. But, who did you meet" asked Asami.

"A good friend. I've known for a long time" said Korra.

The two lovers stroll hand in hand, as the sun shines brightly over the clear sky. The meadow then turns into a forest full of larger, but happy spirits.

They even walk by a giant mushrooms that says "Hello Avatar Korra, I know who you are looking for. He is at a little get together will other fellow spirits at the base of the mountain"

"Thank you giant mushroom" says Asami, as they continue their journey.

All around the forest, there is so much life, as the eyes of both Korra and Asami are as wide and large as ever. Whenever they turn and look at each other, they smile right at each other.

They never let go of their hands, as they exit the forest. When they exit they enter a grassland with big green hills and mountains shaping the terrain. In the middle of this land, they see a long table with spirits surrounding it.

Korra gets a big grin on her face, and tells Asami "We are here"

As they draw near they hear some laughs, when a yell screams out "Korra is here!"

Everyone turns around to see Korra and Asami holding hands looking back at them.

All the spirits are silent, when one says "How's my nephew Korra?"

Then, an old man with a long white beard, and wearing a green robe, stands up and walks over to Korra.

Asami looks just as stunned as when she first walked out of the tent. She can only muster one word.

"Iroh?"


	5. Chapter 4: Tea Time

"Asami, I would like you to meet my good friend. Iroh. The original" said Korra.

"I heard so much about you from Katara" said Asami "Also you are the only person that Korra has told me about who has become a spirit, so I figured".

"You seem like a very smart girl Asami, It's good to meet you" said Iroh "I felt that the Avatar was here because of the mood change around here. Everyone is so happy and the night was beautiful last night. The only explanation is that the Avatar was here and she was very happy"

Korra and Asami looked at each other, then blushed.

After a second, Iroh had a quick stunned look on his face then asked, "Are you two alone?"

"Yea…" said Korra and Asami simultaneously.

"Are you two, in love?" asked Iroh.

Korra and Asami blushed, looked at each other, and then definitively said, "Yes."

Iroh paused, then said. "What did I tell you Korra, the Spirit World is a very mysterious place, but so is love" as he smiled at Korra and Asami. "Why don't you two sit down, and enjoy some tea".

As Korra and Asami sit down, Korra sees a familiar spirit run towards her.

"Hi Korra!" said Light Spirit, "Did you meet Toph?"

"I did little guy, and I don't know what I would've done without her. So, I want to thank you so much for helping me in my time of need" said Korra.

"We need you Korra, whether the humans need you or not, the spirits do, and we will always be there for you" said Light Spirit.

Korra smiled and hugged the spirit, "I want you to meet my great friend Asami" said Korra.

"It's nice to meet you" said Asami, as she shook the tiny arm of Light Spirit.

"So what brings you two to the Spirit World?" asked the little spirit, as other spirits lean in to hear Korra's story.

"Well, after I left asking for help, I had to fight a giant metal monster. We lost great people" as Asami looks down in silence, while Korra puts her hand or Asami's shoulder, "but we were able to fight off Kuvira, and in the process, kind of created a new portal between the Spirit and real world."

Everyone looks at Korra in disbelief, "So that's what the big bang was" said Iroh as he put down his tea, "We heard rumors that the portal was opened, but we were too busy drinking tea to believe them"

"Well it happened" said Korra, "and after the portal was opened, Asami and I decided we needed a vacation, so we decided to come to the Spirit World to get some time to relax and relieve some stress"

"They sure did" whispered one spirit to another.

"But how did you two… you know… fall in love?" asked Light Spirit.

"Well, for a while now, I felt some connection with Asami, something more than just a friendship" said Korra "and it wasn't until I almost died to Zaheer that I realized, if I had died, I would have never seen Asami again. She was the only person I thought about, but I did not know if she felt the same way. I always felt we were more than friends, which is why I would only talk to her after my recovery. But, I didn't want to tell her that I had these feelings because I didn't want to ruin our friendship" said Korra as she looks at her tea, with Asami's hand now on her shoulder. "But, when she told me how she felt about losing her dad, and if she lost me, I knew she had the same feeling as me"

Korra then looks at Asami, with a smile on her, as Asami smiles back.

"I first felt something for Korra when I had Mako and Bolin invite her over to my house. When I saw those crystal, blue eyes, I couldn't do anything but look into them. I was with Mako at the time, but things weren't going so well after I met Korra. Then, when I found out Korra kissed him, I was upset because not only did my boyfriend have feelings for another girl, I realized that Korra wouldn't be interested in someone like me" Said Asami.

"Wait, you had feelings for me for that long?" asked Korra. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin the connection you had with Mako. Plus I didn't know if I was truly in love or not. But, when I kissed Mako again at my warehouse after everything I had was lost, I realized he wasn't the one for me, and probably no guy would be" said Asami, ask she looked down.

"So, when did you try and express something to Korra?" asked the Light Spirit.

"Well, after she was poisoned, I wanted to hint to her that I was here for her, and that I had some feelings for her. So, I told her if she needed me, I was there, and will always be there. She looked at me and smiled, so I thought she just assumed I was a friend, but then the letters came, and the more we talked the more I felt she might have something for me too" said Asami, as she looks to Korra, who is looking at her with as much astonishment as most of the other spirits have. "When she came back, I was so happy to see her, yet felt some anger that she would be gone for so long. I snapped at her, and immediately regretted it. However, that day I knew something was there, when she blushed when I complimented her. I would've blushed if she complimented me, but I didn't say anything. Looking back, I should've just kissed her at that moment."

Korra then blushed again.

"So, when did you two finally say to each other that you love each other?" asked the green spirit.

"Well" said Korra and Asami together, "You tell them" said Korra, "No you" said Asami.

"Ok" said Korra. "Well, we were in our dress clothes, since we were at a wedding, so, I went to my room on Air Temple Island to get my stuff. I glanced at a mirror and saw Asami looking so beautiful in the mirror." As Asami blushes again. "I went up to her and grabbed her hand and asked her to come sit down with me. She sat on my bed, and I told her my try feelings. I told her how much I loved her, and how I wouldn't have regained my strength or had the will to fight, had she not been there for me. When I finished, she only stared at me, and I told her, that if she didn't feel the same that is fine. I then asked if she still wanted to come to the Spirit World with me. But, before I could finish, she put her finger on my lips, and told me, "What took you so long?" She then lunged over to me and kissed me. I was stunned, and didn't know what to feel, so I just froze. She backed up and asked me if I was alright, so I leaned back to kiss her. When I stared back into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes up close, I knew she was the one".

Korra then takes Asami's hand, looks her in the eye and says, "and she will be the only one" as they lean in and kiss each other.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hike

Korra and Asami finish their tea, and eat some small cakes while chatting with the other spirits.

Light Spirit then asks, "Where will you be going after this?"

"We don't know" said Korra. "We are just exploring this beautiful world"

"Why don't you go visit the Dragon bird spirit on Hai-Riyo Peak" suggested Iroh "I'm sure it would love to see you Korra"

"That's a great idea!" said Korra "We can have a perfect view of the Spirit World, and meet a great friend"

"Sounds perfect" said Asami, as she giggled about using Korra's new catchphrase.

Korra and Asami then got up, picked up there bags, and walked over to Iroh.

"No matter how mysterious love is, it will always become clear when it's looking you in the eye" said Iroh.

With that, Korra and Asami hugged Iroh, then went over to Light Spirit.

"Can I come with you guys?" asked Light Spirit.

Korra and Asami looked at each other, then Korra said, "Ok, why not?"

Light Spirit then jumped up in joy, and climbed up onto Korra's shoulders. They all waved goodbye, and set off for Hai-Riyo Peak, with Korra and Asami's hands still locked together.

When they got to the base, they looked up and saw the sun in the sky shinning down on the large, yet beautiful mountain.

"Well, it looks like its past midday, so we will have a couple hours of hiking before we will need to set up camp" said Korra.

With that, they set up the mountain.

From time to time, they will see a spirit laying on the mountain, who will wave to Korra or Light Spirit.

"You are so popular here Korra", said Asami "Are there spirits here who don't like you?"

"Well, besides Vaatu, there is a giant spider who Tenzin told me about who does not like me, also Koh is not the biggest fan of the Avatar." Said Korra, "But besides them, I think I'm generally well liked"

Light spirit then pointed to the sun, "Look, it's almost gone" it said.

"I think we should stop here, and set up camp and dinner" said Korra.

She looked up the mountain, and noticed that they still have a long hike ahead of them.

"When I was first here, the journey didn't feel this long, but I guess that was because I wasn't enjoying every minute of it" said Korra, as she was laying out the tent.

"Korra, does the sunset ever get old to you?" said Asami as her green eyes are locked on to the sun as the sky stayed the same pink shade it had the previous night.

"Never." Said Korra as she was crawling out of the tent after setting up the sleeping bags. "It's the one moment of the day where I know it's coming, and I can try and tell myself: It's just a sunset, but when you watch it, especially with someone you love, you can't help but stare, and tear up by the sheer beauty and peace that it brings."

"I know what you mean" said Asami as she looked down and frowned, "My dad and I would walk out of the shop and watch the sunset together every day after mom died. We just felt like we were somehow closer to her when we watched the sunset."

"Sounds like such a great moment. I'm sorry I didn't support you talking to your dad when you told me about it. I should've been by your side from day one" said Korra as she began to tear up. "And I'm sorry I was gone so long. If I could have those three years back, I would've invited you down, or I would've been back sooner".

She looks away as tears began to roll down her cheek. Asami begins to feel drops of water fall on her, as setting sun light is shrouded in dark storm clouds.

Light Spirit's yellow color begins to fade, and the leaves on top of him begin to wilt.

"Korra, you don't have to keep apologizing. The fact that you are here with me now is all that matters" said Asami, as she wipes the tears off of Korra cheek.

She then kisses Korra's cheek. "Just promise me, no matter what battle you endure, you will always try and come out of it ok for me"

"I promise" said Korra has she tries to regain her breath.

As Korra gains control her emotions, sunlight begin to burn through the clouds, shinning on her and Asami.

Light Spirit's leaves return to their natural green, and his skin returns to its yellow glow.

Korra then leans onto Asami, as Asami wraps her arms around her and begins to brush her brown hair. With Korra's head on her chest, Asami looks out onto the beautiful sunset, once again at its pink glow.

But this time, as Asami looks out, a rainbow covers the entire sky, from one side of the Spirit World to the other.


	7. Chapter 6: On the Mountain

As the final rays of sunlight leave the horizon, Korra gets up.

"I think we should get to the tent, and eat something" said Korra, as she picks up Light Spirit who had just fallen asleep.

"Alright, I'm starving after our long hike" said Asami as she tries to add some humor to the quiet atmosphere.

Korra enters the tent looking down at Light Spirit. She still has a frown on her face, as Asami follows her.

Korra then puts Light next to her sleeping bag, and begins to make dinner by bending some water from her canister into the two bowls. She then add noodles to the water before heating them with her firebending.

"It's ready" said Korra as she hands Asami the bowl, who is sitting across from her.

"Thanks. I don't think I would be able to survive out here without you" said Asami as she smiles at Korra.

Korra gives a faint smile back as she begins to eat her noodle soup.

Asami looks out of the open tent flap, "It's another beautiful night, I really love staring at the stars, especially since you can't see them, because of all the lights in Republic City"

"Every night while I was in the Southern Water Tribe, I looked at the stars, wonder if you were looking at them too. But, I guess not." Said Korra as she looks down at her soup bowl.

The stars in the Spirit World began to dim, it began getting darker.

"You know, I wouldn't look at the stars, but I would look at the moon, hoping that it would give you more strength since you are from the Water Tribe" said Asami as she tries to comfort Korra.

"Well. Once I think about it. I guess I felt a bit stronger when it was nighttime. But, that only helps for Waterbending, not for regaining strength." Said Korra, as she finishes her last noodles.

"Well, you are most naturally a waterbender right?" asked Asami.

"Mhm" said Korra

"Then, you are naturally stronger when the moon is out right?" asked Asami, as she has yet to touch her noodles.

"You could be right, maybe I don't need to stare at the stars. Maybe I just need the moon" said Korra, as mood begins to brighten

She looks at Light Spirit who is fast asleep, then to Asami, "You know, he asleep. We can be quiet can't we" as she winks to Asami

Asami smiles, but says "I'm kind of tired tonight, plus the stars are looking beautiful tonight. Let's just leave the tent flaps open, and watch the stars and moon rise"

"Alright" Korra says as her excitement dies down, "By the way, where is the moon?"

"That's a good question" said Asami. She gets outside, and turns around. Her eyes then meet a beautiful sight. "Korra! You have to see this!" As Asami reaches out to grab Korra out of the tent.

Korra takes Asami's hand and when she turns around, she sees an amazing sight.

The green waves have returned to the night sky, but not as powerful as they were the previous night.

When Korra sees the lights, her heart begins to beat faster because the green waves remind of Asami's eyes.

"Asami, they are as beautiful as your eyes" said Korra as she looks right into Asami's eyes.

Asami blushes, looking back into Korra's eyes as she see the green waves behind Korra getting brighter. Korra and Asami pause, eyes locked before beginning to slowly lean towards each other.

The two close their eyes, anticipating each other's lips any second.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" says Light Spirit who barges in right before their lips locked.

"Oh, just watching the sky and its beautiful, green sights" said Korra while looking at Asami instead of the sky.

"Oh ok" said Light Spirit, "We saw them last night, which is why I had a feeling you were here. You know, that last time we saw those waves, Aang was here after his son Tenzin was born. He met with Iroh just like you did. Iroh believes they only show when the Avatar is at his happiest. They usually only show in the real world, but they seem to show here when the Avatar is here."

"When did they appear?" asked Asami, "We didn't see them before we…" Asami pauses, looks at Korra then finishes "rested."

"They began right after the sunset, just like they are now" said Light Spirit.

There was a silent pause as Korra and Asami look at each other stunned and blushing.

After a couple silent second, Asami says "Oh, well I'm glad you were happy last night Korra" as she giggles.

Korra began sweating as her face was a red as Asami's lips.

Light Spirit didn't understand, but felt some tension coming from Korra.

"Let's just watch the show" said Korra softly, trying to change the subject.

Asami could do nothing but smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Teasing

_*Quick Note* after thinking more about this story, I felt it didn't go far enough, and wasn't as enticing as some other fics. So, I decided to bump this up to an M rating, as things will start to get graphic. I have been deciding over the last day or so, on where to take this and realized that if I wanted this to stand apart from other fics, there needed to be more detail in their love, but all introduce so more mature topics. On another note, I noticed I didn't add enough thoughts by each character so, beginning this chapter, you will notice that their thoughts will be shown through single quotes (' ') As much as I wanted this to be a PG love tale, I realized that to make this more suspense for the reader, I need more R rated material. So starting with this chapter, much more graphic scenes, so this is a warning before we dive in. Thanks_

Light Spirit began to yawn.

Korra noticed this and gave a quick glance at Asami. Her eyes were half open, with a smirk on her face, as she faced the tent.

At first Asami didn't pick it up. 'Does she have something in her eye?'. She looks back at Korra with a puzzled look. Her brow was up above her left eye, trying to read what the Avater was giving her.

She looked in the direction Korra was looking and saw the tent. The rotors finally starting turning and she blushed. "Light is right here though" looking down as she whispered to Korra.

Light was fast asleep and at the flick of the wrist, a small earth tent popped over Light, who was fast asleep on the ground.

Korra winked at Asami. She still hadn't said anything to Asami since she was embarrassed infront of a spirit. While she normally didn't care what people thought of her, she oddly felt like she had look her best in front of spirits. 'You know you want to Asami' thought Korra.

"What if it wakes up? It's so young." asked Asami.

Korra finally broke her silence. "Asami. That spirit is probably thousands if not millions of years old. I'm sure it wouldn't mind".

Asami's mouth was wide open, as she just stared at Korra. She was disgusted by Korra's remark. Yet, she was oddly turned on by this. 'That was so dirty and gross. But, Korra has always been kind of….. dirty…'

Korra could feel Asami's energy change, and knew she was going to get what she wanted.

At the same time, Asami noticed the waves in the sky getting brighter. She knew what Korra wanted. But, then she got a brilliant idea to play with Korra. 'I want to see how bright I can make these wave, before giving in'

"Well. It's a bit warm around the fire Korra. I'm just gonna take some layers off." Korra had worn her usually water tibe outfit, without the sleeves, but Asami had worn short shorts under her pants, and a tank top with no bra under her sweater. She figured that, Korra and she were going to be spending some time together every night, so she might as well make it easier for her and Korra.

Korra raised an eyebrow since it was kind of chilly out, even around the fire.

Asami first took off her hiking pants leaving only her short shorts. 'Damn those are short' thought Korra. There could've been Vaatu, Zaheer and Amon to the left of her ready to attack, and Korra wouldn't have looked away from Asami.

Asami saw the stars in the sky beginning to disappear due to the amount of light coming from the waves. 'I have her, right where I want her' she thought devilishly to herself.

Korra had failed to notice the lights in the sky, or the grin Asami had on her face. Her face was redder than ever, and her pants were….. let's just say not the driest they have ever been.

Asami then began to take her sweater off. 'I'm going to be the end of her' she thought. She revealed her black tank top. Right away Korra noticed that she hadn't been wearing a bra. It is fairly chilly out.

"Much better" said Asami. "But now it's kind of cold, you don't mind if I sit next to you. I mean, you are normally very warm". Asami moved her hips side to side as she walked to Korra.

Korra was too dumbfounded and seduced to even think that Asami was playing around. Her mouth was wide open, as Asami looked up. She squinted due to the glow the waves produced. 'Gotcha' she thought.

She sat down next to Korra, and grabbed onto her with a guilty smile. "Now, I feel just right" whispered Asami into Korra's ear.

"I, I, I, I….." was all Korra could say back, still staring forward in shock. 'Why am I losing my train of thought? I've seen Asami naked, yet I can't handle her in short shorts and that… tight… tank…. top…' thought Korra.

"You are so cute Korra" giggled Asami. She began to rub Korra shoulder.

The icy touch of Asami drove Korra mad. Her spine was about to pop out of her back from the sheer intensity she felt from Asami's touch. Asami felt all the goosebumps on Korra, 'She is gonna explode if I keep playing' she thought.

"You wanna go play now?" Asami whispered into Korra's ear. Korra looked down at her hands, they were shaking. All the hairs on the back of them were standing on end.

'I might've driven her too far' thought Asami. So, she got up, took Korra's hand and led her to the tent. She tried to look up into the sky, but had to shield her eyes. 'This may be the first time I'll need sunglasses at night' she thought to herself. 'I didn't think I could drive Korra this far. So, I wonder how far she will drive me….'

She took one final glance at Light, who was fast asleep. "Perfect, he is out cold for the night".

Asami, led Korra into the tent, still holding her hand. She was in the process of sitting down when she felt that Korra had let go. She didn't have a chance to turn around full before being jumped by Korra.

Korra and her battled with their tongues in each other mouths, eyes closed. Korra's eyes began to glow, but she wasn't in the Avatar State. Korra knew what she was doing, but felt so much power and ecstasy running through her body.

Korra released her kiss with Asami, as Asami's eyes began to open.

'Her eyes are glowing again' though Asami as she grinned and whispered to Korra "What are you waiting for?"

Korra took off her Water Tribe shirt and pants. She was left wearing underwear, and her sports bra.

Asami took off her tank top, leaving her upper body exposed. Korra began to kiss Asami's neck, working her way down. Each kiss was another shot of adrenaline to Asami who felt a shock on each kiss, followed by a quick moan.

Korra had made it down to Asami's belly button, before pausing then smiling. "I'm ready" said Asami.

Each moan Asami made, made Korra smile. Finally, Korra knew she was done, and worked her way back up to Asami's face. Eyes still glowing, she looked down into Asami's eyes who looked straight up, with the same look of shock Korra had on her face when she was playing with her. 'I need to play with her every night before bed' she thought to herself.

Korra leaned down and stopped next to her ear. "Me next" she whispered to Asami, while grinning.

Asami was so, deep in her own satisfaction that she forgot about Korra. And quickly switch positions with Korra.

Asami reached around Korra's back to unhook her bra. She always noticed guys staring at Korra's chest, and now it was all hers. 'I'm the luckiest person in both worlds' she thought as she felt the final hook separate.

She leaned back in to tongue wrestle with Korra. She threw Korra's bra to the side and begin to kiss down Korra's body as Korra had done to her.

She stopped to look up and down Korra's perfect body. She always that muscles on a guy were kind of a turn on, but to see them all over Korra she couldn't help herself. It was lick a simple flick of the wind, and she was ready for the dam to break.

Her arms had been holding her up, but they were shaking, as the goosebumps along Asami began to flare as she was slowly working her way down Korra. Korra's mouth opened wide, and her eyes were glowing brighter than ever as she felt Asami's love.

After a minute, Asami worked her way back up. Korra's eyes returned to her normal blue eyes. She had a smile on her face, as she looked straight up.

Asami's face came into Korra's view. "I hope that helps you sleep tonight, we need to be up at a reasonable time tomorrow if we want to finish this hike" said Asami.

Korra didn't say anything, she put her arm around Asami, yawned and began to fall asleep.

Asami knew her job was done, as she laid on top of Korra. She felt Korra's warmth all over her. She felt at peace, as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.


	9. Chapter 8: It's on

Korra and Asami were walking hand in hand as they reached the peak.

"I can't wait for you to meet him" said Korra to Asami.

"I can't wait either" Asami responded.

They poked their heads over the edge of the top of the ridge to look into the nest.

Korra's pupils dilated, she released her grip with Asami's hand. A chill ran up her spine.

"I've been waiting for you Avatar" said the dark voice

"No….you are gone!" yelled Korra.

"But Korra, there can't be light, without darkness…." Responded the spirit…

"What is that?!" yelled Asami.

"Vaatu…" said Korra. As soon as she said it, Vaatu attacked.

Korra try to shoot fire blast at him, but couldn't. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" screamed Korra.

Vaatu knocked Korra back, she rolled a couple feet down the mountain.

"You took away my power, so I'll take something you hold dear" said Vaatu, looking straight at Korra.

"NO!" yelled Korra.

Vaatu grabbed Asami like she was a doll, and begin to reach in her mouth, like he done when he took Raava from Korra.

"Come On! Come On!" yelled Korra, trying to get into the Avatar State. She looked up and saw the dark Avatar State Korra that had tormented her for the past year.

Before Korra could move, the dark Avatar, grabbed Korra. Pulled her arms back, and made her face Vaatu.

"Say goodbye to your friend, Korra" said Vaatu.

Vaatu's tentacle took out a spirit version of Asami.

"KORRA! KORRA!" yelled the spirit Asami.

"NO! Please don't take her" cried Korra. Tears running down her checks, as Vaatu could do nothing but laugh.

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" yelled Asami. The dark Avatar held a green energy ball in her hand, as she held it up high. As brought her arm down, as Korra looked straight at the ball, before it blinded her, as she closed her eyes. Korra screamed before opening her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Asami's green eyes looking straight at her.

"Korra! Korra! Its ok" said Asami.

Korra looked around, she saw the inside of the tent as she looked around. It was fairly dark out, but it wasn't night. She heard the rain drops hitting the tent as she then refocused on Asami.

"I'm here Korra" said Asami.

Korra jumped up and hugged Asami as she began to sob on her.

"I thought I lost you" said Korra as she tried to regain her breathe while tears are rolling down her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I did".

"It was a bad dream Korra. I'll always be here with you" said Asami. "I would feel the same way if I lost you". Asami ran her fingers through Korra's short hair, as she waited for Korra to release.

Korra was still holding Asami, when she saw that the rain was beginning to stop. 'I don't want to let go' Korra thought. Her tears subsided, as she focused on feeling Asami's warm skin on hers. They had fallen asleep lying on top of each other only wearing underwear, as Korra wanted to feel Asami's body on her. Not in a sexual way, but in a cuddling way.

Korra was still looking out through tent opening, when she saw the Spirit World sun poke through the clouds that she had caused overnight. She began to smile.

"Hello!" said Light Spirit as he popped his head in the tent.

"Ah!" yelled Korra and Asami. They fell over and pulled the blanket over them.

"Are you ok Korra? One second the sun was rising, the next it was pouring"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" said Korra, as she was still hiding under the blanket.

"I thought you didn't care if it saw" said Asami sarcastically to Korra.

"But, it is so young" responded Korra.

Asami just giggled at Korra. "Hypocrite" she then muttered.

"Oh ok" said Light Spirit "We will need to start moving soon if we want to make it to the top before midday"

"Ok light, can you just give us a minute to get ready?" asked Korra.

"Ok" said Light. It just stood at the entrance staring at Korra and Asami.

"A private minute?" asked Korra sternly.

"Oh" said Light as it frowned.

"You know, we haven't had a shower in a couple days, do you think we smell bad?" asked Asami.

"Of course not" said Korra. She took a quick sniff at her armpit before dry heaving. "Well, you don't. But, there are no showers in the Spirit World."

Asami got up, and begin to pull out a new outfit. Then she had an idea.

"It rained last night didn't it?" asked Asami.

"Yeah…" said Korra as she looked down with a frown.

'Should've said something better than that' Asami thought to herself. "Well…. There must be a pool around here somewhere then"

"Asami we are on a mountain, not at a resort" said Korra, with a puzzled look on her face.

"No silly, rain water must've collected somewhere" said Asami.

Korra blushed realizing how stupid here comment sounded. "But, I don't think rain collects like it does in the real world"

"Yes it does!" yelled Light, as it popped his head back in.

"Light!" yelled Korra, as she was in the middle of getting up, still with not shirt or pants on.

"Sorry" said Light, as it quickly lower his head out of the tent opening again.

"Wait, why don't we just close the tent?" asked Korra. Korra and Asami looked at each other, realizing how dumb they felt leaving the tent open.

"Ok. So, do you want to go swimming today then?" asked Korra as Asami finished closing the tent.

"Yay, swimming!" yelled Light, who was eavesdropping.

"Light!" yelled Korra.

"Sorry." Responded Light, who once again had a frown.

"I think a swimming day would be nice, we can visit the dragon-bird tomorrow right?" asked Asami.

"I guess so" said Korra, although she wanted to visit the dragon-bird.

"Alright I'll get dressed" said Asami.

"You don't have to" said Korra, who winked at Asami.

Asami blushed, "But what about our little friend is coming too"

"Asami!" gasped Korra, "Not in front of Light"

"Not that little friend… I meant Light" said Asami.

"Oh" blushed Korra. Asami giggled at her.

"Although if you want…" said Asami seductively to Korra.

"Asami!" gasped Korra again.

"I'm just kidding" said Asami as she laughed.

"So what are you gonna wear while you go swimming?" asked Korra.

"Wouldn't you like know" said Asami, as she smiled at Korra. "Just for that, I'm gonna not gonna let you see"

She covered herself in her sleeping bag, as she got changed.

Korra crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"So, what will you be wearing Miss Curious?" asked Asami.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Korra in a mocking voice.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" asked Asami

"Well. No" said Korra, who began looking through her bag for something to wear.

"How much did Light see of you, because he is about to see a lot more." Joked Asami.

Korra blushed, as she looked through her bag for something.

"Good thing I packed for you" giggled Asami.

Korra finally found a small bikini, but as she looked at it, she blushed even more. "Asami, this thing is tiny, I don't think I'll really fit in it…"

"That's a problem?" asked Asami.

"If that little spirit wasn't coming with us, it wouldn't be" as Korra began to giggle at how small the suit was.

"But, I'll try and hop in while Light isn't looking". Korra put on the tiny suit. Then something popped in her head. She got a devilish grin. "You planned for us to go swimming didn't you?" she asked Asami. "You wanted me to wear this didn't you?"

Asami grinned, as she looked at Korra, who also had a smirk on her face. "You perv!" said Korra with a chuckle, "I'll just cover up for the day then".

"No!" yelled Asami, "I mean, but, you want to go swimming don't you?"

"I'll just dip my feet in the water, or something" said Korra. I'll just put on some clothes over it.

"Oh. Ok" replied Asami in a disappointed manner, as she turned around to finish packing some supplies including a picnic, and some towels. 'She better be toying with me, like I was with her last night', she thought before pausing, then realized 'Boy, this girl is making me do crazy things'.

Korra opened the tent, to see Light Spirit talking to a Spirit butterfly. "Wanna go swimming with us?" asked Light to the butterfly.

"No thanks" said the butterfly as it floated away. Light was once again sad.

'That poor little guy looks so sad when he is sad' thought Korra. 'Maybe I should be a little nicer to him'

"Ready to go?" asked Asami who took Korra's attention away from Light Spirit.

Korra's jaw dropped and her eyes-widened. Asami decided to walk in her bathing suit rather than put on a shirt or atleast shorts. Korra atleast put on her Watertribe clothes over her tiny bikini, but Asami decided that wasn't fun. Korra's eyes bounced up and down as she couldn't stop looking at her girlfriend's body in the tight, black bikini. 'This girl is gonna drive me crazy' thought Korra.

"Uh..uh..uh.. no. I MEAN YES" said Korra, who couldn't find her wording with the goddess that was standing in front of her. 'I've been all over her since day 1, and can't gain control of my own emotions'.

"Good" said Asami who broke Korra's trance, who knew that Korra and her were in a battle of "who can seduce the other girl first". Asami loved this game, because she usually won.

"What about the tent?" asked Korra.

"We're coming back right? Plus who is going to steal our stuff?" as she began heading up the mountain looking for a pool to play around in.

"Oh…uh… Oh….K". Korra was still stammering mesmerized by the non-bender's hips and rear moving side to side. "Come on Light, we are going to go swimming"

"Yay!" yelped Light as he jumped onto Korra's shoulders. Korra has a smile on her face as she walked behind her girlfriend, realizing one thing. The game is on.

_*Story Note* This chapter was kind of a filler, and not as emotionally charged as the last, but the next few will get better don't worry. Also, this story will continue on past the Spirit World. One last thing: Happy Holidays everyone, I probably won't post anything tomorrow because of Christmas, but should be back on the 26__th__._


	10. Chapter 9: Over already?

"Hurry up slow poke!" yelled Asami back at Korra who was slowly following behind Asami. It wasn't Light or the pack Asami made Korra carry that was too heavy for her, it's just that Asami's rear in her black bikini practically hypnotized Korra.

'I can't let her win' thought Korra.

Meanwhile, Light was ending riding on Korra's shoulders.

"Wait a minute, can't I just bend a pool?" yelled Korra at Asami

"Where are you going to get the water?" responded Asami

"That's easy, I just…..oh" said Korra. She hated when Asami made her look foolish. Asami giggled at Korra.

"Wait. I think I see a pool!" yelled Asami back at Korra.

"That didn't take long" responded Korra.

"What are you talking about, we have been walking for nearly an hour" said Asami.

"Oh, I guess when my mind on is on something else, time goes faster" said Korra.

Asami walked down to Korra, leaned up to her ear and whispered, "What were you thinking up" as she looked Korra in the eye as she took a step back.

"Uh…uh…uh…" said Korra, 'Don't say her ass, don't say it' she thought.

"Uh…I was thinking about my best friend light, and… all the good times we have had" said Korra, as she put a fake grin on.

"Yay! I'm Korra's best friend" said Light, as he clapped his little arm stubs.

"Of course you were" said Asami as she winked. Then mumbled "1-nothing me" as she continued back towards the pool, making sure she said it just loud enough for Korra to hear. She had a smirk on her face, 'Too easy' she thought to herself.

Korra was jealous that she lost round one, but had a trick up her sleeve. When Asami turned around to see if Korra was mad, she saw that Korra also had a smirk on her face, before she put on another fake grin for Asami and waved.

'What is she planning?' Asami thought to herself, before turning around to walk up to the pool that was only a few more yards away.

As Korra followed behind, and saw the pool up ahead. "Perfect" whispered Korra to herself.

"What's perfect?" asked Light, who Korra forgot was on her shoulders. "Is it me? Am I perfect? You know what is perfect? Your hair. It's so nice and smooth. Also, if we are best friends I want to know more about you. Light, what's your last name? Do you have one? Do you like flowers? When were you born? How old are you?"

The questions kept coming. Asami turned around to see Light pestering Korra and pulling on her hair with each question.

Korra's scheming had to wait as she had to deal with the little spirit who was now becoming a big pain.

Asami couldn't help, but laugh at Korra who didn't want to ask for Asami's help, but desperately wanted it.

Asami stopped and waited for Korra, but Korra walked past her.

However, she noticed that as Korra was walking past, she mouth "I hate you" as she kept going with a more annoyed look on her face.

Asami broke down laughing at Korra's expense.

"Light, these are all great questions, but we are here" said Korra, praying that Light would jump in the water and let her be.

The pool was a small eight by eight foot pool, about four or five feet deep, big enough for a couple people to hang out in, but big enough for a little spirit to swim his little heart. It was filled with the rain water from the previous night, which Korra realized thinking 'I remember when I was surprised when I could make the sun shine, now I'm making pools'

"Yay! Swimming!" yelled Light as the little spirit climbed on Korra's head, then jumped into the small pool.

Korra turned around to see Asami holding back more laughs as she finally reached the pool.

"We are hear sweetie" said Korra with her head titled slightly, eyes closed, and a big grin on her face. "Now you can go swimming with Light".

"You can go swimming?" asked Asami, "You're not coming in?"

"I might dip my toe in…." said Korra as she earth bended a rock bench for herself. "But right now, I think Light needs someone to play marco polo with."

"Uh. Ok…" said Asami as she raised an eyebrow at Korra who still had a creepy grin on her face.

Since Asami didn't have anything on besides her bikini, she hoped right in, as Korra set the supplies Asami packed down, and sat down.

Asami and Light began playing marco polo, but Asami felt kind of stupid since she only a couple feet of water to move around in so, getting caught was really easy.

"You guys, are having so much fun" said Korra, "Maybe I should join?"

"YES!" yelled Asami "I mean… if you want to."

Korra smirked, and knew this was her time. She took off her water tribe outfit, revealing a white t-shirt and small tight shorts underneath. Asami was puzzled.

"When did you put that on?" asked Asami

"I always wear this under my clothes" said Korra. "You didn't notice?"

"No. I don't look under your clothes enough" said Asami, before she looked over to see Light with a confused look on its face. "Not that I do…. Or anything". Asami blushed.

"Well. I'll just dip my feet in first" said Korra, who slowly walked up swaying back and forth in her tiny shorts.

Asami could only stare as Korra's walk was rocking her world.

"Ooh, the water is a little cold" said Korra as she stuck her toes in slowly.

Asami stared up and down Korra's legs as they slowly submerged in the water.

"One to one" Korra whispered to Asami. But she wasn't done.

Asami couldn't process what Korra said, she was lost in the look her girlfriend was giving her.

"Oh no, I'm losing my balance" said Korra as she stared moving back and forth, waving her arms out. She slowly feel in the pool. She surfaced in what was a slo-motion moment for Asami.

Korra's head poked out of the water, before slowly rocketing up and pushing her chest out as she flipped her short hair back. The spirit world sun was shining down on Korra's now soaking body.

Asami's eyes and jaw were wide open, just staring at Korra who gave the look back at her. The small blue bikini top that Asami got Korra was showing through the shirt, as were Korra's biceps and abs.

"Oops, l got all wet" said Korra playful. "I'll have to lay my shirt and shorts out to dry"

As Korra lifted herself out of the pool, Asami stared at Korra's rear. Her small short shorts were now skin tight, as Asami could make the outlines of Korra's tiny bikini, that less than half of each cheek.

Asami's eye twitched as the shear magnificence of Korra's wet body, and the way Korra played that hand.

"Marco…marco…marco….is anyone there?" asked Light was had its arms over its eyes still trying to play marco polo. Light missed the whole show. "Hey, you never said polo" said Light to Asami.

"I…I...I…I..." was all Asami could say as she saw Korra slowly taking off the soaking shirt and shorts.

Korra then turned to see Asami staring. She winked and waved to Asami before laying her wet clothes out.

Asami gave a little wave, still hypnotized.

Korra walked back to the pool and hoped in, swimming over to Asami.

"Yay! Korra gets to play marco polo" said Light.

"Light, look! A small spirit snail" said Korra. A tiny snail was slugging next to the pool, Light couldn't help, but try and make friends with it.

'Good he's distracted, now time to make this girl go nuts' thought Korra to herself.

Korra crept up to Asami, who had her eyes deadlocked on her. She saw Asami eyes darting up and down her. Asami had found a spot to sit on under, the water, so Korra decided to stand up. The water line went up to about her chest. 'Perfect' thought Korra.

"Oh Asami, this top is so small for me" said Korra. She put her arm under her chest to lift it up. "It would be a shame for it to….slip off."

Korra heard Asami moan, so she slowly leaned up to her ear and whispered "Avatar one-hundred, Asami one"

"I…I…I…I…" was all Asami could muster. Her brains and swim suit bottom were about to explode.

Korra giggled, as she sat down next to Asami. She put her hand on Asami's thigh under water. The shear sensation made Asami moan again. Korra heard the moan, and slowly began moving her hand up Asami's thigh.

"If only Light wasn't here" said Korra. She looked at Asami's eyes which were locked on Korra's chest. "My eyes are up here" said Korra lightly as she used her other hand to lift Asami's chin up.

Korra then turned to Light still talking to the snail, "Why don't you like swimming?" asked Light to the snail. "Because I can't swim" said the snail spirit grumpily.

Korra rolled her eyes, before returning to Asami who was still frozen. "It's not looking… You know you want to" whispered Korra. Her hand reached the top of Asami's leg, before starting to dig down into her bikini bottom.

"I can feel the pressure, let it go" whispered Korra again.

Asami was biting her lip, and moaning trying to keep herself under her own control. But, she knew the battle was lost.

Korra got one finger in, before feeling her hand begin blown away under the water. Hundreds of small bubbles began to surface right in front of Asami.

Asami closed her eyes and tried to keep her mouth shut, trying not to get Light to notice what was going on.

"Let it all out" said Korra. She looked at how Asami's back was arched, biceps were clenched, and her lips were sealed tight, but she could still hear her moaning loudly in her mouth.

As it subsided, they looked at Light who was waving goodbye to a snail, which had move maybe two feet between the time Korra told Light it was there and Asami's climax.

After her climax, Asami finally regained her thought. "Korra, You are so…so…" before Asami could finish, Korra filled in her sentence with "sexy, bad, dirty, unmatched"

Asami smiled, and said "I was going to say perfect, but those work too".

"I can't think of anyone more perfect than you Asami, well except for maybe…" before Korra could finish.

"JINORA!" yelled Light

"Jinora." Said Korra. "Wait. Jinora?"

"Jinora is more perfect than me?" asked Asami

"No, I was going to say me" said Korra with a chuckle. "Wait, Light why did you scream Jinora?"

"Look, it's Jinora" said Light, pointing behind Korra and Asami.

They turned around to see Jinora's spirit walking around like she was searching for something.

"Oh crap, we can't let her see us like this" said Korra.

"Why not? You left a note saying where we were right?" asked Asami

"Yea, but I didn't say I was fucking your brains out in the note, plus looking at what I am wearing." said Korra.

"How could I not?" asked Asami.

Korra turned her head to look Asami with a 'really?' expression on her face. "Not right now. Maybe later. But, maybe if we duck she won't notice us" said Korra.

"Hi, Jinora!" yelled Light who was waving his little arm.

Jinora's spirit turned to see Light, Korra and Asami. She had a big smile on her face as she floated towards.

"Crap, crap, crap" said Korra. "Quick, start playing marco polo"

"Ok…" said Asami.

"Guys!" yelled Jinora's spirit "I'm so glad I found you!"

"marco!" yelled Korra

"polo!" yelled Asami, "Oh, hi Jinora what brings you here?"

Korra opened her eyes "Oh hey Jinora, whats up?" She had her big fake grin on again.

"I've been looking for you guys" said Jinora, "Well, my dad has."

"Why is Tenzin looking for us?" asked Korra

"Well, a war just ended, and Republic city is ruined, so we kind of need the Avatar and our best engineer back" said Jinora.

"Oh. I guess we are needed Asami" said Korra with disappointment. Her fake grin turned to a frown, as she looked down. "Come on Asami, we better get back to the tent and portal."

Korra stood up, heading to get out.

Jinora blushed "Uh Korra… What are you wearing?"

Korra froze, and immediately jumped back in the water "Oh this? It's just my normal bathing suit of course" Korra's fake grin was back.

Asami began to blush too.

"Korra you said you hated bathing suits" said Jinora.

"Well, Asami got me this on-I mean I was just joking" said Korra who was starting to sweat a little. She looked to Asami for help, but Asami lifted her shoulders signaling she had no idea where to take this.

"Why would Asami get you a bathing suit? Especially one so…. Revealing…" asked Jinora with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Before Korra could answer, Asami tried to come to her rescue "What? Of course not. I just had an extra and thought Korra would like to borrow it. That's all".

Jinora looked to Light who was still waving at her. "Light? Is there something that is going on between them?"

"I don't know.." said Light, who had a grin on his face.

Korra's heart sank, she knew the little spirit knew something.

"What do you mean you don't know" said Jinora

"Well, last night I feel asleep and there no green waves in the sky, but when I woke up, I saw they were in the tent and the waves were brighter than ever. So, I think Asami is comforting Korra because she is scared of the dark" said Light. The little spirit was so oblivious to everything that Korra and Asami thought it was kind of cute.

Jinora just froze, wide eyed realizing what was going on. She just stared at Korra and Asami and began to shake her head.

"Korra isn't afraid of the dark. Is she?" asked Jinora.

"No…." said Asami. She knew she was caught and she looked down blushing. She looked at Korra and Jinora who were doing the same thing.

"Well… Republic City needs you two, so please be back soon..." said Jinora

"WAIT!" yelled Korra and Asami together.

"How did you find us?" asked Korra

"I just guessed. The mountain seems important for some reason" said Jinora

"Oh. Well good guess" said Korra. She noticed Jinora had a smirk on her face/

"If you tell anyone about this, we will find you, and destroy you" said Korra who gave Jinora the death stare.

Jinora giggled, "I would be worth it" as her smirk got eviler "Have fun you two" she said, as she waved goodbye, knowing she could blackmail Korra and Asami anytime she wanted now.

"It's always nice to see Jinora" said Light who had a smile on his face.

Korra and Asami stared at each other knowing that they were in trouble. "Well. They are going to find out one way or another" said Asami.

"I know, but I wanted this to last a little longer. I gotta admit, keeping this hidden is kind of sexy" said Korra.

"That true, getting caught make my heart race, just like you do" said Asami as she smiled to her lover. But then the smile went away as she realized they were needed. "Well, we might as well head back, we gotta rebuild Republic City"

"Great" said Korra sarcastically. They slowly got out of the pool, but this time, they weren't focused on each other's bodies. They were too busy worrying about the hike back, and having to rebuild.

"Korra, can you promise me something?" asked Asami.

"Of course I can" said Korra, as she held Asami's hand.

"We are probably going to be a lot busier when we get back. Can you promise me that the spark between us won't die?" asked Asami who looked into Korra's eyes.

"You want me to wear this more often, don't you?" said Korra with a smirk.

"That would be great" said Asami, "But, you promise?"

"Of course, I could never get bored with you and your beautiful body" said Korra as she leaned in to kiss Asami.

Their lips met, but this wasn't a kiss that said 'I want to make love to you', this was a more mature kiss that said 'I will always be here for you'

As their lips released, they held each other's faces looking into each other's eyes. Then leaned in again, but this time for a hug.

"I love you" said Korra

"I love you too" said Asami

They stood their embracing each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Korra broke the silence.

"Ready to rebuild Republic City?" asked Korra

"Yup, and I can't think of anyone else I would rather work with than you" said Asami

Korra smiled, as she quickly went over to the bench to pack her wet clothes in her pack as they begin their walk back down to their tent.

Then sun was shining brightly over the spirit world. They could see for what seemed like forever. Thousands of flying spirits above, and amazing scenery in front of them. Mountain ranges, jungles, rivers, and lakes surrounded them on all sides.

As they made their journey down they held hands making sure to never let go.

Korra also had Light sitting on her shoulders.

"Hey guys, if you are going to Republic City, can I come?" asked Light

Korra and Asami looked at each other, and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" said Korra.


	11. Chapter 10: One last Sunset

Hand in hand, the two girls began their trip back down the mountain to their tent. Much to Korra's annoyance, Light Spirit kept pulling on her hair.

"Mush! Faster!" yelled Light commanding the Avatar to make his ride more fun.

Asami looked down to see Korra's grip tightening with her hand. She then looks up to see Korra gritting her teeth. "You know Light, she won't go faster unless you jump up and down while yelling mush"

Korra snaps her head to look right at Asami. Her eyes looked like there were little flames burning in them. She mouths "I. Hate. You." to Asami. Asami bites on her bottom lip trying not to laugh. Her eyes begin to tear up as she lets out a couple giggles.

Korra tries to ignore it, as she faces forward with an angry look on her face.

Light starts jumping up and down on Korra's shoulders "Mush Avatar!" he yells.

"LIGHT!" yells Korra. "I know you are having fun, but when Asami asks you to do something, please don't."

Asami can't hold it anymore as she burst out laugh at Korra. She lets go of Korra's hand as she holds her stomach while laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" says Asami in between laughs. "This is just too much fun"

Korra smiles realizing how much fun her girlfriend is having, and that she couldn't stay mad at her. "Well. I'm glad one of is having fun" said Korra. She looks down reaching back for Asami's hand while looking into her beautiful Green eyes with a smile.

Asami could do nothing, but smile back as she returns the gaze into Korra's crystal blue eyes. She was expecting Korra to give her a death stare or hit her with a spirit world rock. Usually Korra likes to win every little battle, so the fact that she admitted defeat in this small battle only made her happy, and a little turned on.

They would continue the rest of their walk hand in hand, smiling as they would look over at each other every other minute. Light was quietly sitting on Korra's shoulders looking around, sometimes even waving at passing spirits.

"Look, we are finally back" said Asami as she pointed down to the tent.

"Already? I was kind of enjoying this" said Korra

"You weren't enjoying the walk up?" asked Asami

"Uh…I…" said Korra as she blushed. She tried to think of something witty to say back, but nothing came to mind.

Asami giggled again before turning to look at the horizon. "The sun is starting to set, I think we should spend one last night on this mountain, before we go back to our lives"

Korra nodded, as they reached their tent. Asami quickly got in the tent to get changed as she was still wearing her black bikini. Korra's water tribe outfit was still dry, so she just sat down and got a fire going.

Asami came out of the tent wearing a warm fur sweater and sweat pants. She was carrying the bowls that they used the night before, and some uncooked noodles.

Korra bended some water of their water jug and bended the water into both bowls. She then put the noodles in both bowl, before using her fire bending to cook both bowls.

"Korra, have I told you that I wouldn't be able to survive out here without you" said Asami

"I think you have mentioned it" said Korra. However, she looked down with a frown. "Asami. I know this may seem weird, but it means a lot hearing that"

"Really?" asked Asami, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yea. For so long, I wondered if people even needed me. I even thought…thought…" said Korra, she took a deep breath before a tear rolled down her cheek, "leaving. For good."

"What do you mean?" asked Asami. She put her bowl down, then put a hand on Korra's shoulder. She looked into Korra's eyes seeing the amount of pain that was flowing in them.

"After I failed in front of Tenzin, and hearing that world was fine, I thought about giving up, and just ending it all…" said Korra. More tears began to roll down her face. There was just silence, as clouds begin to form in the sky. Light began to lose his color as his normally smiling face had a frown on it.

"Korra. I never knew you felt like that…but why didn't you tell anyone" said Asami as tears began to roll down her face.

"I didn't know what I was feeling. I was just in my darkest of places. Everywhere I looked, everyone else was happy, and I felt that my presence would just…be unnecessary. I was going to wait for my mom's birthday to make her happy, then I would just go away." Said Korra as she regained her composure. "My mom's birthday was just two days away, when I got a letter from you. But, this wasn't just another letter, something felt different about it. Something about it made me…happy."

There were storm clouds all around, but they weren't dropping any rain. They just froze in the sky in their dark gray color.

"I think I know what letter you are talking about" said Asami who whipped a tear away from her cheek.

"It gave me a reason to fight. It gave me a reason to want to get up the next morning and get a boat and come back to Republic City. I didn't care how hurt I was, I was going to fight" said Korra as her voice got strong.

"Dear Korra, How are you? I miss you so much." Said Asami as she began to recite the letter.

"I don't know how I've gotten by these last two years without you" said both women reciting at the same time. The clouds in the sky began to lighten up from dark gray to a lighter gray, to white. "I just want you to know, that if you ever need me, I'll can be on an airship enroute to the Southern Water Tribe before you know it. I know I've been sending you a lot of letters and I don't know if you are getting them, but if you are, I just want you to know, that I will always be thinking of you. I will never forget what an amazing person you are, and I will be at the docks the second your boat comes in when you get back. I hope you are going great with Katara, because we need you back. I need you back. I know you have responded to my previous letters, but as long as I know are reading this, I'm happy. I hope to see you soon. Love, Asami"

They paused after reciting the letter out loud. The sunset was poking through the clouds, as the two lovers stared into each other's eyes.

"I have read that letter every day for the past year" said Korra. "Knowing that someone needed me, knowing that someone… loved me. Just…made me feel that I was worth it" Korra reached for Asami's hand, and gave her a soft smile.

"I thought long and hard about this letter. It was the only letter I responded with 'love, Asami' because after so long, I just wanted you to know that I had feelings for you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I finally felt I had nothing to lose. I hadn't heard from you in so long that I felt that we might not even be friends anymore."

Asami paused as a tear began to roll down her cheek. Korra's eyes watered up again, realizing the pain that she caused her girlfriend. The clouds once again covered up the sunset, and were returning to their dark gray color.

"But, one day, I got a letter from you. I didn't want to open it because I felt like I ruined our friendship by adding the love part. When I opened and read that you were okay, and that you only responded to me, my heart nearly stopped. I had to calm myself, because I wanted to believe that you loved me, but I had to tell myself that you were straight. I actually took a couple days off just to reread the letter over and over, before responding" Said Asami, who took another deep breath, regaining her own composure.

"Asami. I'm sorry I didn't come back as soon I got that letter. I was still having nightmares, and was still weak, but that letter still kept me out of my dark place. It was like small flame that would never go out. I needed it more than you could possibly imagine. I don't know how I could ever thank you for giving me…a purpose" said Korra. Her grip with Asami's hand tightened. She leaned in to give Asami a kiss on her cheek.

Once again, the clouds began to lighten up, before revealing the sunset. The pink, and yellow sky made the two lovers eyes sparkle. The two lovers couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they sat in a peaceful silence.

After a minute Korra broke the silence, "Asami, do you remember the day that we finally…became a couple?"

"You mean three days ago?" said Asami, who started to lighten with a smile.

"Well, every second with you has felt like an eternity, so yeah. Do you remember that moment three, long days ago" said Korra with a smile.

"Of course I remember, I will never forget that day ever" said Asami.

"I wanna hear more about this day" said Light who popped up between them. "You guys talked about it at the tea party, but it wasn't much"

"Well Light, let me tell you about the best day of my life" said Asami who looked up to see Korra blush with a smile.

"It was about a month after we defeated Kuvira and…" said Asami before being interrupted

"Who is Kuvira?" asked Light.

"She's a bad girl. A real…bad…girl" said Asami with a grin.

"Asami. Why do you have that look?" asked Korra.

"Come on Korra, you have to admit she is kind of cute. She has sexy biceps, and long black hair like mine. She has the small mole, but it somehow makes her a little cuter. Plus have you seen her ass?" said Asami as she looks up with a smirk on her face

"Asami!" gasped Korra

"Come on Korra you didn't think she was kind hot?" asked Asami

Korra paused while blushing, "Well, she had… some…benefits…"

"Korra. If she wasn't so evil, you would've killed Baatar Jr. if you could get a night with her…" said Asami while nudging Korra's shoulders.

"I'm not saying I would've done that… I'm not saying I wouldn't have either…" said Korra starting to think about Kuvira.

"She sounds pretty" said Light, "Why don't you two hang out with her?"

Korra and Asami blushed as they look at eachother. They both knew that the other was thinking about it a little.

"Well… she is in jail. So I don't think she would like to hang out with us" said Korra breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh. Ok" said Light. "So, back to the 'best day of your life'"

"Oh, right" said Asami breaking her naughty thought. "Well. We were at a wedding for our friends Varrick and Zhu Li and…"

"Who are Varrick and Zhu Li?" asked Light again.

"Light, I'm not going to be able to finish my story if you ask who someone is after I mention their name" said Asami.

"Why not? Do you think Zhu Li is hot too?" asked Korra with a smirk.

"You don't?" asked Asami with a smirk back.

Korra opened her mouth to say something. But, she couldn't and ended up blushing again.

"I don't really think she is that hot, but I think you do" said Asami with a giggle

'I hate when she does that' thought Korra. 'Wait, is every women hot to me? I thought I was bi, but I think I'm more of a lesbian that I thought'

"Korra? You there, I'm going to continue the story. Don't worry, there aren't any more hot girls in it. Well… there is one more." Said Asami who was still giggling?

"Who?" asked Korra

"Who do you think?" responded Asami.

Korra didn't want to look like she was lusting over every girl in Republic City. "Uh. I don't know"

"You, Silly!" said Asami

"Oh" said Korra. Her face kept going from normal to red to normal in a cycle.

"Well, back to the story" said Asami, giving her girlfriend's face a chance to return to her normal caramel brown again. "After the wedding, I saw Korra standing against a column talking to Tenzin."

"Who is Tenzin?" asked Light

"Light. What did I say about asking about people?" said Asami

"Sorry" said Light

"Anyway… Korra looked so beautiful during the wedding, I wanted to tell her that I loved her right there, so I told Tenzin that Varrick was going to jump off the roof, which surprisingly worked" said Asami.

"Was he actually going to jump?" asked Korra

"Yea, but he a safety net just in case" said Asami. "You know, I would've liked to see if he actually flew"

"That only works for airbenders Asami…" responded Korra.

"I know, but it would've been funny" said Asami who smiled thinking about how funny it would've been to see him actually jump.

"Anyway, when I finally got Korra alone, I wanted to tell her everything, but couldn't. We had been through so much. I just felt that if I told her, and she rejected me, I would've lost not only her, but the dream that her and I could be together." Asami looked down, before pausing to look out at the beautiful sunset nearing its end. She took a deep breathe, looked at Korra who gave her a smile, then continued. "Before I could say something she asked me to talk to her. My heart was racing not knowing what to expect. I was kind of worried to hear her say she was back with Mako since I saw them talking earlier. If she had told me that, I would've been happy for her, but I probably would've gone home and cried"

"Did she get back with Mako?" asked Light.

Asami paused looking at Light with a confused look.

"Uh…" said Korra

"Let him figure it out Korra" said Asami.

"Wait, she didn't because she's with you right?" said Light, who had a smile for figuring it out.

"Very good" said Asami with a smile at Light. "Anyway. She apologized to me for not coming back. I forgave her, and I always will" looking up to Korra, who squeezed Asami's hand with a smile. "Then, I told her how I couldn't have lost her, and my dad. I was hoping that would drop a hint that I really cared for her"

"That was the moment, I think I was finally able to tell me self that you liked me" said Korra, who couldn't keep her eyes away from Asami's.

"She gave me a hug, that made my heart want to explode. I wanted to tell her right there that I loved her, but… I still couldn't. After a quick pause that felt like forever, she asked if I wanted to dance, but I didn't. I was tired of dancing, because of seeing how much love was being shared. I was kind of jealous, since I didn't really have anyone. I joked to Korra that I need a vacation. Little did I know she would actually take it seriously… She wanted to take a vacation, so the first place I could think of was the Spirit World" said Asami.

"Was there anywhere else you would've liked to go?" asked Korra.

"Anywhere with you would've been perfect" responded Asami with a smile.

"So, then what happened? When did you two decide to finally tell each other you liked each other?" asked Light.

"Well. We snuck off behind some trees, so no one would see us. We love everyone, but I wanted to go alone with Korra, and I think Korra felt the same way. I had moved into Air Temple Island since my office was destroyed, and I was living there since my mansion was filled with Bolin and Mako's family. Plus, I liked sleeping near Korra… Not in a stalker sense or anything…" said Asami as she coughed nervously.

Korra was kind of surprised and blushed a bit.

"Anyway… I began to pack a weeks' worth of clothes, and some supplies like a sleeping back and a water jug since there aren't hotels in the Spirit World. I kept telling myself 'you have to tell her, why not tell her on vacation'. I walked up to her room to see if she was ready. I noticed she was still getting ready, so I was going to walk back to my room and watch the party from there, but she called me over to her." Asami paused as a big smile came to her face. She looked into Korra's eyes as her's began to water. "You want to tell him the rest?" she whispered to Korra.

"Of course" said Korra was smiling back. "I asked her to come sit with me. My heart was racing. I couldn't wait any longer to tell her how much she meant to me. We were going to the Spirit World, and I wanted to tell her how much she meant before we left, just incase… something happened in her"

"Happened? Were you expecting this place to be bad?" asked Asami, looking a little worried

"Of course not, but this place is a little crazy. I mean, the mushrooms here talk" said Korra

"That guy is great" said Light

"Anyway… she sat down next to me. As soon as I gazed into her beautiful green eyes, my heart stopped, my stomach was in a knot and my hands were getting sweaty. She looked at me with a confused look, and asked me if I was okay. I couldn't take it anymore, and decided to just lay everything out there. I took her hand, and said 'Asami. You mean so much to me. You are the reason I get up every morning trying to make this world a better place. If I lost you, I don't think I could ever recover. I was gone for so long when I was hurt by Zaheer, so I don't know if I could ever come back if I lost you.' I paused, as she just stared at me. I was worried that she thought I was crazy, but I had already gone too far, so I had to keep going. I told her, 'Asami. I like you. No. I LOVE you, and you make my heart stop every time I see you'" Korra paused looking at Asami's eyes locked onto her. "And I meant every word" said Korra as she leaned in to kiss Asami.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Then what happened?" asked Light.

Korra backed out of her tongue war with Asami to continue. "Well. She didn't say anything. I thought she thought I was crazy or was embarrassed that a girl fell in love with her. I looked out the window at the Spirit Portal, I forgot we were about to go on vacation and my eyes began to water realizing that I probably ruined our trip. I asked her if she still wanted to go, and that I would understand if she didn't want to. The silence and the look on her face made was too much for me, and I was about to leave the room, when… she grabbed my arm. She pulled me back, and said five words that made my heart want to burst. 'What took you so long?' she asked me" Korra paused. Then leaned back into Asami's lips that cried for her lips to return.

Asami pulled back after another minute of tongue wars. "Seriously, what did take you so long?"

"What took you so long?" asked Korra who chuckled. "We could've been doing this for a while now"

Asami smiled, "Well, I'm glad we don't have to wait longer"

Korra and Asami looked out at the sun as the final bits of it set behind the horizon.

Asami looked down, "Uh Korra, we haven't even touched our noodles"

"Oh, well lets finish them and get to the tent, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" said Korra.

"Korra, the sun just set, we don't need to sleep for another couple hours" said Asami

"I didn't say we had to sleep" responded Korra was a devilish smirk

"Oh…" said Asami as she blushed, but smiled back.

"Yay! Spook stories tonight" yelled Light.

Korra and Asami looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"This guy is too cute" said Asami, as she finished her noodles, knowing she is going to need all the energy she can get for later…

_*Story Update: Sorry it took a couple days to post a new update, I've been kind of sick for the last couple days, and not really in the mood to write. I finally go to it though, and hope to add another chapter before the end of 2014. Also, Happy New Years to all _


	12. Chapter 11: The Tent

_*Warning: Yes, there is sex in this chapter. If you don't think you can handle it, please don't read. If you are excited for this, then pull up a chair, some Doritos and enjoy*_

Asami was slowly slurping her noodles, giving Korra a quick glance and smile every thirty seconds or so.

Korra had practically swallowed the bowl in under a minute. She wanted to get to the tent as quick as possible, especially after all the hard work she put in at the pond, only to be "clit-blocked" by Jinora.

Asami knew Korra was antsy, and that the second she put down her bowl, Korra was going to rock her world. But, she wanted to tease Korra one last time, and decided the best thing to do, was make her wait.

Light was playing with a small spirit butterfly, who actually befriended the small green spirit unlike the other spirits who turned Light down when they wanted to play. "I'm gonna get you!" yelled Light

"Not with those tiny legs" yelled the butterfly, "Come get me!"

"Wait!" yelled Light, who ran back up to Korra and Asami. "I'm gonna go play, I'll be back for spooky stories later" said the Green spirit who gave a small wave, before running after the butterfly down the mountain.

"Well, that takes care of him" said Korra who grinned back Asami who still taking her sweat time eating the noodle. Korra's eye began to twitch at the anticipation. It felt like every noodle was taking an eternity to slowly climb from the bowl, up to Asami sweat red lips.

Asami looked at Korra. Gave her a quick smile, and went back to slurping her noodles. Asami had taken so long that her noodles were starting to get cold. Asami paused, and lowered her bowl and chopsticks, and looked at Korra. "Korra?" she asked

"YES!?" yelled Korra, as she jumped up. Her muscles were tense, as she was ready to make a B-line for the tent.

Asami noticed the sweat on Korra's forehead and began working her eyes up and down Korra's body, acting like she was checking Korra's body. She wanted Korra to think that she was preparing for the tent.

Asami got up, walked right up to Korra, and leaned in. She noticed Korra's eyes were closed and her mouth was open expecting her tongue. Asami moved her head, and whispered in to Korra's ear. "Could you heat these noodles up? They are getting kind of cold".

When she leaned back, and looked into Korra's wide open eyes. She thought she saw Korra's soul when she looked into Korra's crystal blue eyes. It terrified her. It was like an inferno was raging in there.

"Of. Course." said Korra through her teeth. She had a big fake smile on, but Asami saw her teeth grinding side to side. She was worried that Korra might shatter her teeth because of the pressure being applied to the top and bottom row of her teeth.

Korra took Asami's bowl, and heated it up with her hand. As soon as Korra touched the bowl, the water in the bowl began to boil, as steam shot straight out of the bowl.

"Here you go" said Korra through her teeth again, with the same big fake smile. Asami noticed that Korra hadn't blinked since she looked into her soul. She slowly reached for the bowl, and took it while Korra just stood there with the same look, like Asami had sent Korra so far over the edge, that she practically froze Korra.

"Thanks" said Asami with her eyes closed and a smile. She turned around, and covered her mouth trying not burst out laughing. It hurt her not to laugh so much, that she began to tear up. She sat down, with a big smirk on her face, letting out small giggles. She then stuffed her face with noodles so it would keep her mouth occupied to keep laughs from bursting out.

'I think the score is me one thousand, Korra one hundred' Asami thought to herself with a smirk. She glanced at Korra who sat down, with the same fake smile. 'Ok, I think I broke her. I should probably finish, or else I might not be able to fix her' thought Asami.

Asami quickly finished the last of her noodles. She lowered the bowl from her face, and looked at Korra, still frozen with her eyes locked on Asami. 'Is she even breathing?' thought Asami as she put her bowl down.

"Well, Korra that was a great dinner" said Asami as she was putting her bowl in her bag, facing away from Korra. Asami turned around, "We should probably tell those stori-"

Before Asami could finish, Korra practically tackled Asami into the tent. In a less than three second motion, Korra sprinted to Asami, picked her up like she was a pillow, and dove into the tent. The motion was so quick, that it caused the fire outside of their tent to go out due to the wind that Korra produced in the three seconds.

Asami thought she had teleported because her view went from looking at Korra sitting down across from her, to looking up at the Korra who was straddling her. "Kor-" was all Asami could say, before Korra's tongue sneak-attacked her tongue. Asami's eyes were wide open due to the shock of the moment, but as soon as she came to, her eyes slowly closed as she settled into the tongue war.

Korra pulled back, as Asami's tongue was hanging out of mouth looking for Korra's. She opened her eyes, seeing Korra leaning back in. Asami's eyes closed and her mouth was open waiting for Korra's, but Korra leaned over to Asami's ear.

"You have five seconds to take off all your clothes, or I'm ripping them off" whispered Korra, as she leaned back, staring right into Asami's wide open eyes.

Asami's mouth was wide open. 'She has never talked so…dirty to me' thought Asami. Each word Korra had whispered sent a long, cold shiver down Asami's spine. She was practically in shock.

"Four" said Korra, who was straddling Asami with her toned thighs, sitting up over Asami.

Asami regained her thought, and looked around, wondering if she just woke up. She looked up at Korra.

"Three" said Korra who held up three fingers to Asami.

'Oh shit' thought Asami. She starts tugging her sweater over her head, while kicking her legs trying to push the sweat pants off her.

"Two" said Korra, lowering her ring finger. She had a grin on her face, knowing what's coming when she gets to zero.

Asami began sweating, she managed to get her sweater off, still kicking trying to get her sweat pants off. She still had her bra, and now soaking wet panties to worry about…

"One" said Korra. Her grin widened. Her eyes got wider. Asami knew she wasn't gonna save her bra, panties, or sweat pants, so she covered her eyes. Bracing for Korra's attack.

Then, there was a couple seconds of complete silence. Asami had never been so scared, yet turned on her in life. She was sweating, while her legs were closed tight trying to contain the feeling that was burning between them. 'The slightest touch, would probably send me into shock' she thought.

The silence, and lack of movement was killing Asami. She was still covering her eyes. She then began shaking. Then Korra reached to grab Asami's wrist to remove her hand.

As soon as she touched Asami's wrist, Asami yelped, and jumped up. She removed her hands to look up at Korra. When she opened her eyes, Korra's face was less than two inches away from hers.

"Zero" whispered Korra. Her grin was bigger than ever. Then, she made her move.

Korra quickly reached around to Asami's back. In the flick of a wrist, she unhooked Asami's bra. The bra flung off, exposing Asami's chest much to Korra's liking. Asami laid there frozen, not knowing what Korra was going to do, but whatever it was, she knew she was going to like it.

"You're mine tonight" whispered Korra. She leaned in for a quick tongue with Asami, before slowly moving down Asami's body, keeping her tongue on Asami's skin.

Korra's tongue was cold on Asami's, but Asami didn't want it leave her skin. Every hair on her skin was standing on its end. Her flood gates were about to open. Asami practically had a pulse between her legs. Korra could feel it, as she was still straddling Asami. This just made Korra, work slower.

Her tongue reached the center of Asami's chest, she paused. She pushed Asami's legs apart, and repositioned herself, so she was now laying on top of Asami, with her head at Asami's chest. She give a soft kiss to both of Asami's nipples.

Each kiss, sent thousands of little nerves straight down to Asami's core. Asami could feel each nerve travelling down. The anticipation was killing her. "I'm about to burst Korra" Asami moaned.

"I want you to soak me" replied Korra seductively up at Asami. Asami bit her bottom, lip and cover her eyes with her forearm. She still had her soaked panties, and her now soaked sweat pants.

Korra knew that Asami was about to burst, so she quickly moved down to Asami's clit. She smiled, as she slowly rolled Asami's sweat pants down past her knees. That left, Asami's wet, black panties. Korra's prize was in front over.

"You're mine" Korra whispered up to Asami. Asami couldn't respond, she was trying desperately to keep in her orgasm.

Korra took both sides of Asami's pants, and slowly pulled down. Asami was now fully exposed, as Korra slowly leaned in.

She stuck her tongue out, and licked up and down the outside of Asami's nerve center. Korra tried to work her tongue in, but Asami was trying desperately to keep the flood gates closed.

Asami was moaning, trying to keep her mouth shut. Korra could feel Asami's pulse with her tongue. She tried to fight her way in, but Asami wouldn't budge.

"You gotta open up" whispered Korra. Asami knew that if she did, a tidal wave was going to hit her lover.

"I wanna be soaked" whispered Korra. With that Asami let out all she could muster.

"Kor…Kor…Kor….aaaaa" she moaned as the dam finally broke.

As soon as Korra tongue gain access, her mouth began to be filled with Asami's juices.

Korra didn't stop. She worked her tongue as far in as she could. She worked tongue to every possible inch she could reach inside Asami.

Asami clutched the sleeping bags as hard as she could. Her knuckles were turning white. She couldn't feel anything but, Korra's soft tongue inside her. Every nerve inside her shot in a random direction. Her eyes were wide open, as she was biting down on her lip.

Asami could feel the amount of pressure rebuilding inside her, and it was building fast. She tried to warn Korra, but she could only muster another "Kor…Kor…Kor…aaaaaa" before releasing another tidal wave on her.

Korra moaned, feeling Asami's wave splash on her. She finally pulled her tongue out, before leaning back. She looked down Asami, with drops coming off her forehead and hair.

"Korra…Your… ama…zing…, but….your…cloth…es" said Asami, looking up at Korra who was still wearing her water tribe vest and pants, but they were now soaked. Asami was almost sent into shock by the sensation.

Asami was slowly regaining her thought. 'This girl just rocked world, and I ask her about her clothes' she thought to herself.

Korra just smiled, and in a split second grabbed Asami, and flipped them over. Asami was now straddling Korra, who had her hands behind her hand, with a big grin on her face.

"Your turn" said Korra.

Asami smiled. Korra put arms up, so Asami could remove her vest. Asami got the vest past Korra neck, before grinning. She paused, leaving the vest over Korra's face.

"Why did you stop?" asked Korra.

"You're not wearing a bra" responded Asami.

"I thought it would slow things down" responded Korra.

"You don't think I can be fast enough?" asked Asami, who still had a big grin on her face.

"Well…" before Korra could finished, Asami got the vest off Korra, then Korra shivered. She looked over to see her pants to her side too.

"Wait, how did you do that?" asked Korra, who was only wearing panties. 'How did she work so fast?' she thought, confused, but turned on.

Asami leaned in. She laid down on top of Korra, and whispered in her ear "It's a secret…" She then move her head back and looked into Korra's crystal blue eyes. She saw the flame burning in Korra, but she could tell that this time it was rage, but lust. She smiled, and gave Korra a quick kiss.

Korra's spine began tingled, and so did her legs. Asami could feel Korra's panties slowly getting wetter. Her finger was working its way up Korra's abs. Korra had goosebumps, as her muscles begin to tighten. Asami loved seeing Korra's muscles tighten, it was her signal that Korra was ready for her.

Asami's finger made its way up to Korra's breast. She playing with Korra's nipple. Korra began moaning as every little twist or flick sent a little more water down to her own dam.

Korra began to feel a rush of energy. Her eyes began to glow, but she wasn't in the Avatar state. It was the same state she was in last night.

Asami didn't stop, she knew that this state wasn't dangerous, but she wondered why this state existed at all. "Your mine" she whispered up to Korra.

"I'm…ready…" responded Korra as she began to bite down on her lip. She could feel the pressure building, and wanted Asami to relieve it.

She moved her hand down to Korra soaked panties. She slipped her hand down, while keep her head on Korra's breast. She started messaging the top of Korra's clit, and kissing Korra's breast.

Korra began moaning even more, as her eyes were getting brighter.

Asami could feel the same pulse she had just had, but this time on Korra. She knew Korra was about to burst.

She try to slip two fingers into Korra, before feeling Korra quickly tighten around them. She wiggled them around, trying to find Korra's special spot, but she knew need to go a little deeper.

"Let me in…" she whispered up to Korra, who was now clenching her sleeping bag.

Korra tried to take a deep breathe, and as soon as she died, Asami's finger dug in further. Asami found the spot, as she began to play with it.

Korra couldn't control her moans, as her hips began rocking around.

Asami knew that she couldn't stop. She wrestled her fingers around the best she could, doing her best to excite Korra's spot.

"A..a.. .. " moaned Korra, as she couldn't resist it anymore. She let everything out. The force of the release nearly soaked all of Asami's arm. But, it didn't stop Asami.

She began sucking on Korra's right breast, while still working her magic fingers. Korra's hips were rocking with the rhythm of Asami's fingers. She could feel another burst coming. Asami didn't stop.

"Its….cummmi..nnn..A….s…m….iiii" moaned Korra even louder. It felt like she was fighting Asami's fingers but, didn't want them to stop. She felt let the second wave go.

This time she shot so hard that some of it hit the wall of the tent. Asami slowly removed her fingers and worked her face up to Korra's.

Korra was tired, but smiled as Asami lay on top of her smiling back. "I love you… so much" she whispered to Asami.

Asami just smiled before giving Korra a quick kiss on her lips. Asami then lay her head down, under Korra's chin as Korra wrapper her arm around her lover. She wrapped the top of the sleeping back over them, as Asami closed her eyes, tired after the night they just had.

Korra just lay there, looking up at the roof of the tent, think about how much she loved having Asami on top of her. Not in a sexual way, but just feeling Asami cuddle with her, made her heart race as she smiled.

Asami, was laying her head on Korra's chest. She loved hearing Korra's heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around Korra, never wanting to let go.

They lay there in silence, as Asami was slowly beginning to nod off. Then, they heard some thumbing on the outside of tent. Asami looked down at Korra, who was looking at the door flaps with a puzzled look.

"Are you guys telling stories without me?" asked Light outside the tent.

'Oh shit!' they thought to themselves.

"Uh…yea… we were…just a second…" yelled Korra.

Asami quickly shot up looking for anything to put on. She grabbed the closest shirt and pants and threw them on, as Korra looked in her bag. She found a water tribe outfit and put it on.

Asami saw Korra was putting a shirt over her head, so she opened the tent.

"Hey Korra, did you dye your hair?" asked Light

"What are you talking about?" asked Korra. Light look around Asami to see Korra sitting down with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, wait, this is just Asami" said Light, "But, why are you wearing Korra's clothes?" asked Light.

Asami blushed realizing she put on Korra's clothes. Korra noticed how tight the vest was on Asami, who wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled, as Asami blushed even more.

"You know, I don't think you are telling spooky stories" said Light with its little stub arms at its sides.

Korra and Asami looked at each other with a worried look.

"And… why is that?" asked Asami.

"Look outside, those waves don't mean Korra is scared" said Light.

Korra and Asami poked their heads out of the tent. Their eyes widened with amazement. The sky was just as green and bright as the previous night. They just sat there, amazed at the beautiful waves.

"I'm gonna miss those waves" said Asami, who smiled at Korra, who was smiling back at her. She reached out, and held Korra's end.

The two lovers, just sat on the edges of the tent watching the green waves float across the sky, hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 12: Time to rebuild

*_Sorry it took so long to update. I just got back to school after the Holiday break, and of course my teachers decided this was the best time to dump hours of homework on everyone. Anyway, there will still be a few chapters after this one so, don't think this is , if you enjoy fanfics that bring Legend of Korra characters into the real life, then my next fic will be something that may interest you. I'll probably begin my next in a week or 2. __ Anyway, thanks to everyone who is following, and I hope you enjoy.__*_

Korra and Asami were mesmerized by the waves in the sky. Korra couldn't take the smile off her face, knowing how happy she truly feels, and the waves were proof. Asami was flattered that she could make her girlfriend so happy.

Korra looked down to see Light passed out on her lap. She started to yawn, realizing that it was getting late. She had a long day, and she knew that she had plenty of long days ahead of her.

"It's getting late and we have to hike all the way back to the portal tomorrow" said Korra who had a slight frown.

"Yea, we should probably get some shut eye" responded Asami. She was also disappointed by the end of the trip, but knew Republic City needed her brilliance to rebuild.

Korra picked up Light without waking him, and crawled back into the tent. She laid down on her sleeping bag and placed Light down next to her. He was crunched up in a little ball, still passed out.

Asami crawled in behind her, and laid down. She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the roof of the tent. "Korra?" asked Asami.

"Yea?" responded Korra who was also laying down with her hands behind her head, looking up.

"I don't want to escalate anything… but…" said Asami. She was nervous about the next words she was going to ask. She could feel the words on her tongue, but couldn't muster the courage.

Korra looked over at her with a worried expression. "But….. what?" asked Korra.

Asami looked over to lock eyes with her girlfriend. She took a deep breathe, and reached for Korra's hand. "When we get back to Republic City…would…you…want...to….move in with me?" asked Asami. She immediately turned around, "I mean if you don't want to that's fine, I mean it would be kind of weird to live together after only a week of dating, you know" said Asami in less than five seconds. She felt the air get tense, 'Oh no, I probably made her uncomfortable, I'm stupid' she thought.

She felt something on her arm and jumped. She looked over to see it was Korra's hand.

"You were uncomfortable about asking me to move in?" asked Korra in a playful tone. "We did things that most couples won't do in the first year of their relationship, and you worried that we are somehow rushing things?" Korra laughed at how silly Asami was being.

Asami looked over at Korra with a smirk realizing how stupid she sounded. "So… what's your answer?" asked Asami, with a smile as she regained her confidence.

"Well, I would miss out on more bonding with Tenzin's kids and helping teach the airbenders…" said Korra with her hand on her chin, looking up at the corner of the tent.

Asami's face fell flat. "Are you serious?" asked Asami, beginning to worry again.

"Of course not" laughed Korra. "Do you honestly think I would rather live on that island than in a mansion with my girlfriend?" She looked over at Asami who had a big grin on her face. Korra put her hand on Asami's check and just smiled, creating a lock between two Crystal Blue, and two Emerald Green eyes.

"Promise me one thing?" asked Asami, breaking the loving silence.

"What?" asked Korra

"Every night we will stay like this until we fall asleep" said Asami with a smile. She loved looking into Korra blue orbs, it made her feel safe.

"I promise" said Korra, still not breaking from her smile.

The two lovers, just looked into the other's eyes. There were no words that needed to be spoken. The further they looked into each other eyes, the safer they felt. They didn't look away, and remained still until their eyes finally gave in to their body's need for sleep. As after they fell asleep, Korra's hand still remained on Asami's cheek.

The next morning, Asami was the first to wake up. She bit her lip, hoping she didn't say anything while she was asleep. Her dream was not very appropriate for a young spirit, even though it was thousands of years older than her. Plus, if she said something, it was more than likely going to be loud, and high-pitched. Luckily, she saw that Korra was still a sleep, but then she heard some mumbling. She noticed Korra's lips were moving, and that she was still dreaming. 'Probably about me' thought Asami, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh… Asami…" mumbled Korra.

Asami grinned, 'She's probably having the same dream as me, but the positions switched' thought Asami.

"This..tastes so good" mumbled Korra again.

Asami blushed, but had a seductive smile on her face. 'I'm never letting go of her, if she dreams about me like that' thought Asami.

"Yes…add the chocolate sauce" mumbled Korra. This time she began licking her lips.

'Woah, this is getting kind hot…' thought Asami. Her core began to heat up. She noticed that Light was gone. She looked around, and couldn't see a sign of the spirit anywhere. 'Well. If no one is around, maybe I can get some benefit from this dream too' she thought. She was sat up, and began sliding her hand down her stomach, heading down for her panties.

"Mhmm… Asami… you are so… amazing" mumbled Korra.

"Tell me how amazing" whispered Asami, trying not wake Korra, but instead, trying to get into her dream. Her hand reached her clit, as she slowly began to get her fingers into her favorite spot. She had a devilishly seductive smile on her face.

"So amazing…" mumbled Korra

"Oh yea…" whispered Asami. Her fingers found her spot, she bit hard on her lip. She began pushing harder in, trying to gain some traction in her now soaking wet spot.

"Yea…better than…..my mom" mumbled.

"WHAT!?" yelled Asami. She retracted her hand, and lost every tingling feeling she had, just a second earlier.

"What? Asami?" whispered Korra. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see her girlfriend sitting up, staring at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" said Korra who was more alert. She sat up, and placed a hand on Asami's thigh.

"Korra? What are you dreaming about?" asked Asami. She was wided eyed, and slowly moved back from Korra's hand.

"What? I think we were at the house? And you made some cake or something" said Korra with suspicion. "Why do you ask? Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh thank the spirits" said Asami who breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed Korra's hand. "You had me worried for a second"

"Asami, why is your hand wet? And what did you think I was dreaming about?" asked Korra.

Asami blushed. She didn't know how she was going to explain herself. "Um… well… you kept moaning 'oh Asami' then you said I was better than your mom" said Asami, still embarrassed.

"Ha!" laughed Korra. "My mom makes some good cakes, and I guess I dreamt you were good at making cakes. But, that doesn't explain why your hand is wet"

"Well… The 'oh Asami' part I heard, and uh…." Said Asami who looked away.

"But, that doesn't explain…" said Korra with confusion. She then noticed Asami's blush. "Wait….you were…..oh wow…" Korra also blushed. There was an eerie silence between them, as both of their thoughts were racing.

"Asami. That. Is." Before Korra could finish, Asami looked at her.

"Weird, perverted? I'm sorry. It's just… I kinda lost my thought" said Asami, who felt that the most embarrassing moments of her life were just slapping her in the face at that moment.

"Are you kidding? That's fucking hot! I probably would've done the same thing. You know Miss Sato for a very formal women, you do have your dirty moments" said Korra. She had a big smirk on her face. She then leaned closer to Asami, and whispered in her ear, "And I want more of those moments…"

Asami was stunned. Core went from red hot, to ice cold, back straight up to lava hot. She was speechless. Korra was still right next to her ear.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we have to hike today, you would have no clothes on right now…" whispered Korra. She quickly shot her hand down to Asami's panties. She moved her hand up and down the fabric separating her hand and Asami's pleasure center. "Aw. And I wanted to go swimming again" She whispered again.

Korra brought her hand up to her face. Asami saw that Korra's hand was soaked. Korra put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. "Too bad too, the water tasted so good" she said, before leaning back. She gave Asami a wink, before heading over to her backpack, to look for some clothes for the upcoming hike.

Asami was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Her mouth and eyes were wide open. Her core was aching for her to release the flood gates, but she couldn't. She knew Korra had the key, but Korra wouldn't use it.

Korra put her usually water tribe vest over tank top, and her pants over her small shorts. She actually wanted to get down the mountain quickly, because she knew there was a long walk ahead of them and she didn't want to have to find another spot to camp somewhere else in the Spirit World. She looked over her shoulder to find that Asami hadn't moved a muscle.

"Uh… Asami? You there?" asked Korra, waving a hand in front of her face. 'I hope I didn't break her. I was just teasing...' thought Korra.

"Uh? What? You're already dressed?" asked Asami, finally coming to her senses. She looked down to see that she was still wearing Korra's water tribe clothes from the previous night. Korra.

"Yea. You have been sitting like that for the last five minutes" chuckled Korra.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" said Asami, rubbing the back of her head with hand.

"Thinking? It looked like you were frozen. I didn't overload you did I?" asked Korra with a grin. She knew that she was picking up on being sexier, and she felt a rush when she did.

"What? No… of course not" said Asami, looking away. 'I'm practically her bitch at this point' thought Asami, knowing that Korra wasn't the sweat water tribe girl she thought she was. Korra was a sexy beast that Asami was not ready for.

"Good. Because we have a full day ahead of us" said Korra cheerfully, 'I got her around my finger' Korra thought to herself.

Asami quickly got dressed. She took off Korra's clothes and put on her usually black pants, with a red and black coat. However, she took her time reapplying her red lipstick, and mascara.

Korra hated how she devoted time out of her life to wear makeup. She had already crawled out of the tent, and was tapping her foot, waiting for Asami.

"You know, Spirits don't care how you look" said Korra in the direction of the tent.

"But, we are going back to Republic City, and I want to look good when we get back" replied Asami.

"Yea, but are you trying to get a date with someone?" asked Korra

"Yea, I want to look sexy for this water tribe girl. I heard she might be the Avatar" giggled Asami, applying some eye liner.

"Asami, I'm sure this girl would think you look sexy, even if your face was covered in poo" yelled Korra.

"Wait, what?" responded Asami, trying not laugh at Korra.

"Wait. That sounded weird. I meant, you look sexy either way" said Korra, blushing for sounding kind of foolish.

"Well thank you. Anyway I'm done applying my makeup" said Asami, crawling out of the tent looking flawless as usually. She handed Korra the backpacks and sleeping bags rolled up.

"It's all yours" said Asami, letting Korra take down the tent.

Korra earthbended the ties holding the tent down, letting it fall. She then airbended the tent in a perfect small square, before shoving it into her pack.

Korra then walked over to Asami was sitting on the rock bench in front of the burnt out fire pit. She sat there looking out at the clear horizon. She was going to miss this place.

Korra walked over and sat next her with a smile. She was about to say something, but she heard he stomach rumbling. Asami heard it too, and giggled.

"I forgot that we haven't eaten yet" said Korra with a smile, trying not blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Korra, I have something that Varrick gave me that is supposed to keep you energized for the whole day" said Asami, who began searching in her backpack.

"What? An entire skybison?" asked Korra.

"You would Oogi?" asked Asami in a playful, shocked voice.

"Well, I never tried skybison" said Korra with a giggle.

"Are you sure you're Avatar Aang reincarnation?" asked Asami.

"Sometimes I wonder that too" responded Korra. "But seriously, where is the food?!"

"Calm down Korra, It's not like we haven't eaten in the past month. Plus I just found them" said Asami. She pulled out two bars, wrapped in a plastic with the word VarrickBar on it.

"We are going to eat plastic rectangles?" asked Korra, scratching her head.

"No silly, the food is inside the plastic wrap. Varrick calls these 'VarrickBars'. They are supposed to be filling and give you energy" responded Asami, holding one bar out for Korra.

"I don't know Asami, this small thing is supposed to make me….not hungry?" said Korra, still unsure of the bars supposed powers. "Plus how did you get these, and why are they called VarrickBars?"

"Well, while I was working with Varrick, he gave me a couple to eat to keep me motivated on working. He said he worked on these for Kuvira's soldiers. She wanted to keep the army fed, but she didn't want to waste a bunch of resources, so Varrick came up with these. They are supposed to have nuts, and grains in them. Anyway, Varrick likes his name on everything, so he just added bar to the end." explained Asami. She looked up at Korra who was still confused by the bar. "Just eat it, dammit"

"Fine. But, how many do you have?" asked Korra.

"Only these two" responded Asami. "If they don't fill you up, then you are probably going to have to make noodles, or you could try hunting a spirit. Although, that might have severe repercussions, and could end the world" said Asami with a smile.

"Right… I'll trust you and eat the bar…" said Korra, kind of scared that Asami would suggest eating a spirit. 'I wonder how they would taste though' thought Korra.

Korra took a bite, and slowly began to chew. The more she tasted the bar, the more she began to like it. She eased up and took another bite. Then shoved the rest of the bar in her face and licked the wrapper. She was still licking, when she looked up at Asami, who was just staring at her. Asami hadn't even finished unwrapping her bar.

"It was alright" said Korra, regaining her composure, and put the wrapper down.

Asami started laughing at Korra's attempt to act normal. "Oh Korra, you don't know how cute you can be" said Asami, as she took a bite of the bar.

Korra blushed, she tried to thinking of something to change the subject. She looked around before noticing something.

"Where is Light?" asked Korra.

Asami was still chewing on her bar, when she began to look around. She swallowed before responding, "I don't know. He wasn't in the tent this morning, that's why I was able to…." Asami quickly took another bite, filling her mouth so she would shut up.

Korra lifted an eyebrow, "to…. What?" She smirked, knowing what Asami meant, but she still trying to push the subject. "What was Miss Sato able to do…"

Asami blushed. She pointed to her mouth, still chewing. That gave her a reason to not say anything, even though the taste of the bar was gone.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant shadow flies over the girls. Korra and Asami both jump, and look up. They cover their eyes because the sun was shining down on them.

"What was that?" asked Asami, who swallowed the rest of the bar in the moment of shock.

"I don't know, I can't see anything" responded Korra. She began to bend some fire daggers in her hands, getting ready for a possible attack.

The shadow made another return, this time bigger and darker, but Korra saw what was causing it. She put her fire daggers away, and let out a big grin. Asami didn't catch a glimpse, because she was looking at Korra.

"What is it? Why are you so happy?" asked Asami, with a confused look on her face. She didn't know if she should be happy or scared.

"He came!" yelled Korra with excitement.

"Who came?" asked Asami. She felt a big gusts of winds blowing her hair around, and fair amount of dirt.

"It's the dragon I saved!" yelled Korra, running over to hug the dragon-bird spirit. The last time Korra saw it, it had just rescued Korra for Unalaq and Korra was incredibly thankful.

"Asami, I want you to meet a great friend. I don't know its name, so let's just call him… uh… drago." Said Korra with a smile.

"Uh. Hello Drago" Said Asami nervously. She slowly walked up to the dragon. She look down at its talons. 'This thing could cut a Satomobile in two easily'.

The dragon looked down at Asami. It lowered its beak down. Korra rubbed its beak, "Rub its beak Asami, its friendly".

Asami placed her hand on its beak, and slowly moved her hand up and down "Nice…Drago…" she said, still a little scared. She began to relax as Korra began rubbing the dragon spirit's beak too.

"Korra, this is…really…amazing" said Asami who was smiling realizing that she was bonding with a spirit. Korra smiled knowing how much fun Asami was having in that single moment.

"Hi guys!" yelled Light who hoped off the dragon spirit. "I found these guys on top of the mountain"

"Hey Light, when did you go find Drago? Wait what do you mean these guys?" asked Korra

"Hey guys" said a voice from behind the dragon. It float around Drago.

"Jinora?" said Korra and Asami at the same time.

"Why are you back Jinora?" asked Korra, with some anger in her voice. Jinora found out about Korra and Asami. She hinted that she wouldn't tell anyone, but it would cost Korra.

"I was re-sent here, by my dad" said Jinora, noticing the tone in Korra's voice wasn't that friendly.

"Did he tell you, we don't have to come back?" asked Asami, hoping that was the case.

"Sadly…No. He wanted to know if you guys would be back tonight. He is hosting a dinner, with some special guest, and is hoping that you guys would come, so we can celebrate the reconstruction of Republic City" responded Jinora.

"What 'special guest'?" asked Asami, holding up some air quotes.

"Well, there is President Riko of course, Chief Beifong, Lord Zuko and Izumi, General Iroh, Varrick, Prince Wu, oh, and your parents Korra" said Jinora with a smile. She knew that Korra and Asami hadn't told anyone about their relationship, and that this dinner was going to be uncomfortable for them. She loved teasing Korra, because Korra had always been like a big sister to her, and she grew tired of messing with Ikki.

"My….parents?" asked Korra with some urgency in her voice. "Uh, tell Tenzin that we won't make it, the hike is too long"

"Don't worry, that's why we got this Dragon-Spirit. It will get you to the portal in no time" said Jinora with another smirk.

Korra shot a death stare at Jinora. She really didn't want to go, but she didn't have an excuse not to.

"Uh Jinora, I've never ridden on a Dragon-bird spirit, and I don't really want to ride one now" said Asami, trying to help her girlfriend get out of going to this dinner. She didn't really want to go either.

"Oh don't worry Asami, Korra has before, and you can hold on to her" giggled Jinora. Asami just gave Jinora the same death stare.

"So, I'll let my dad know, you two will be there on time. Also, should I ask him to send a welcome party to the portal?" asked Jinora.

"No!" yelled Korra and Asami.

"Oh ok. See ya guys tonight" smiled Jinora, as she faded away, back to her body in the physical world.

"I hate her" said Korra, not looking forward to her flight home.

"Ditto" said Asami. She looked up at the Dragon-Bird Spirit, who was looking back down at them, waiting to take them back.

"Well, let's just enjoy our final moments in the Spirit World. We will get a great view" said Korra, trying to look on the upside.

"Korra. I'm going to hold on tight, and close my eyes the entire flight" said Asami, pouting that she had to get on the dragon, and also realizing how awkward the upcoming night will be.

"Oh come on Asami, this will be fun" said Korra. She then leaned over to Asami ear, "Plus I'll let you hold on anywhere you want…" whispered Korra, giving her another wink.

Asami blushed, before smiling back at her girlfriend. She knew Korra was trying to relax her, but this just made her legs tense up.

"Let's go guys! This is gonna be fun!" yelled Light, who had climbed on top of the Dragon's head.

"Wait, what are we going to do with our packs?" asked Asami.

"Don't worry, the dragon will carry them with its talons" responded Light.

Asami looked at its talons. "You know I will be behind Korra, I'll just wear mine" said Asami, not wanting all her clothes, and other personal items all across the Spirit World below.

"Suit yourself, now let's go!" yelled Light, jumping up and down in excitement.

Korra jumped and used her airbending to shoot her on to the dragon's back.

"What how do I get-UP!" yelled Asami, who was shot up in the air by Korra. Korra used her Earthbending to spring Asami into the air, then used her airbender to gently catch Asami in her arms. She had Asami in her arms. She looked down into her eyes, she saw a fire, but this one was made of rage.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Said Asami, between her teeth. Korra giggled, noticing Asami's hair all over the place.

"You are so cute when you're made, you know that?" said Korra, still laughing.

"Let's just get this flight over with" said Asami, still a little pissed that Korra tossed her up like she was a doll.

Korra let Asami get up, and sit behind her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's abs, and held tight. Korra was a little disappointed.

"I said you could hold anywhere you want…" said Korra. She had a small frown on her face.

"And I'm holding you right here. Now let's go" said Asami, focusing on holding onto Korra.

"Ok then, ready everyone?" asked Korra.

"Yay, let's go guys!" yelled Light. He was holding onto the fur on the Dragon-Bird's head. Korra wrapped her arms around the Dragon-Birds's neck.

The Dragon-Bird spread its long wings out, and slowly started to flap the wings up and down in the same rhythm. It slowly got off the ground, and moved forward a little to pick up Korra's pack. Once it had the pack in its talons, it slowly flapped to a ledge. Korra looked down to see that the ground directly below here, only the ground was a couple thousand feet down.

"Let's do this" said Korra, holding on tight, but had a smile knowing what the spirit was going to do next. Asami still had her eyes closed.

Then, the Spirit pulled its wings in and shot straight down the mountain.

"YEEEEEAAAA!" yelled Korra, enjoying the wind going past her face, and through her hair.

"WEEEEEEE!" yelled Light, who was also having a blast.

Asami was terrified. She didn't dare open her eyes. She could feel the air blowing past her, and she knew what ever was happening, was not fun at all. She squeezed Korra tight.

The ground was coming up fast. The Dragon-Bird slowly stretched its wings out again, to catch the wind. It slowly started pulling up, as the wind around the girls slowly subsided. The spirit leveled out, and began to flap its wings to keep itself airborne. Korra was able to sit straight up. She started having trouble breathing, and felt her stomach was slowly being crushed.

She looked over her shoulder to see Asami's eyes still shut tight, and trembling a little.

"Asami, the fun part is over, you can ease up a bit" said Korra with a little strain in her voice. She was trying to nicely tell Asami that if she didn't ease up, she was going to crush her to death.

Asami, relax her grip a bit, but still wouldn't open her eyes. Korra knew that Asami wasn't having as much fun, and felt a little bad. She looked down, and shot up back up in excitement.

"Asami, look down, the view is beautiful" said Korra. She was looking down in amazement. Her Crystal Blue were shinning as she took in the beauty that she was looking down at. So many different Spirits floating all around. She could see the forest, all the streams, and lakes they passed by. Korra didn't want Asami to miss out on this amazing moment.

Korra pulled Asami's arms off her, but still held onto them. Since the Dragon-Bird was not flying parallel to the ground, Korra didn't have to hold onto it. She sat bow-legged, and slowly turned around, switching Asami's arms around, so she could still hold onto her as she move around

Korra was now facing Asami, who was now holding tightly onto Korra's arms, still with her eyes stubbornly closed. "Come on Asami, please open those beautiful eyes for me. This is amazing and I want you to experience this moment with me"

Asami took a deep breathe, and slowly opened one eye. She saw Korra's eye locked on to her, with a big smile on her face.

"Good… Now the other one…" said Korra. She began to feel Asami's grip loosen a bit. Korra pulled her arms back slowly, allowing Asami's hands to fall into hers.

Asami took another breathe and opened her other eye. She slowly began to smile, as she looked into Korra's eyes. Her fear of the flight, was being replaced by the safety that Korra was giving her as she held hands with Korra.

"Ok Korra, both of my eyes, are open. Now what?" asked Asami, as a smile came to her face.

"You are going to love this" said Korra. She leaned in an gave Asami a quick peak on her lips. "And now this", Korra gave herself a quick air spring, and flipped over Asami. She was now sitting behind Asami, as she pushed her forward, to give Asami a chance to look down.

Asami was surprised by the quick movements of the Avatar, and before she knew it, she was on the Dragon-Bird's neck. As soon as she looked down, her eye's shot wide open. Her jaw dropped, as she saw the beauty the Spirit World had to offer.

"This…is…beautiful" said Asami, just amazed by the beauty of it all. "Korra….Thank you" said Asami. Korra peaked her head over Asami's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Asami's upper chest. She had to lean to one side, due to Asami's big pack, but she didn't mind. Asami reach up to hold Korra's hand. As she did, she looked over to see Korra's face an inch from her, looking down enjoying the view. She gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek, and noticed Korra blushing a bit.

"Hey look!" yelled Light, pointing down and to the right a bit.

Korra and Asami both looked down to see Iroh's tea shop and the large table filled with spirits.

"Hi Iroh!" yelled Light, waving down.

Iroh looked up with a smile, and waved back.

Korra and Asami began to wave too, as the other spirits began to wave to.

"I haven't seen love like that since Aang and Katara were here" said Iroh, smiling as he poured more tea into the cups of a frog spirit with two heads.

As the flight wore on, Korra and Asami didn't take their eyes off the ground for a second. The scenes kept changing from forest, to jungle, wetlands. Some flying spirits flew right next to the Dragon-Bird, enjoying the bright, clear day.

After another hour of flight, Light broke the silence "There it is!" it yelled. Korra and Asami looked up to see the portal shining straight up into the sky.

They frowned a bit, knowing that their vacation was over. They turned to look at each other, and the smiles came back to their faces. Their eyes were locked.

"Korra, these few days, have been the greatest of my life. I don't think anyone else could've made me feel so special" said Asami as a tear came to her face.

"Asami, for the last 3 years, I didn't think I would ever be happy again, but I was dead wrong. I have never been happier in my life, and I thank the spirits every day that I met you" said Korra. She began to choke up as her eyes began to water too.

Korra and Asami's eyes were still locked, as they whipped their tears away. Korra slowly moved her face closer, before Asami pulled Korra in. Their lips met and eyes closed. They settled into the kiss, and didn't want to move. Their tongues met, but didn't go on an all-out brawl. Inside, they slowly rubbed together, but didn't make any sudden movements.

The Dragon-Bird's wings began to slow down, as they were reaching the portal. Korra unfortunately had to pull away. She opened her eyes, to see the Emerald Orbs staring back at her. All she could do was smile, as she rest her forehead against Asami's.

"Hold on guys!" yelled Light "We are landing!"

"Looks like you gotta hold on" said Korra, with a smirk.

Asami smiled, as she leaned onto the Dragon-Bird's neck, wrapping her arms around it, as the spirit began to lean back.

Korra held onto Asami's pack, but wasn't worried about falling off, since she could easily airbend herself off.

The Spirit rapidly flapped its wings for touchdown. It released Korra's pack, before hovering for a couple seconds, then gently touching down.

"We made it!" yelled Light, jumping up and down again. Light was excited to come back to Republic City.

As soon as the spirit touched down, Korra used the air-spring again to do a back flip off the dragon. Asami was still holding on, unsure of how to get off.

Korra walked around, and positioned herself under the dragon's neck. "Just roll off, I'll catch you sweetie" said Korra, holding her arms out.

Asami complied rolling off, falling right into Korra's arms. "And I will always catch you" whispered Korra, as she gave Asami a quick kiss. She placed Asami on her feet, and walked over to her pack.

She got her pack, and walked back around to the Dragon-Spirit. "Thanks for all you have done for me. I'll make sure, that I come see you the next time I'm here" said Korra. The Dragon-Bird lowered its head. Korra and Asami rubbed its beak.

"Thanks for the flight 'Drago', it was really smooth" said Asami, with a smile

Korra jumped onto the top of the spirit's head and gave it a good-bye hug.

With that, Light, Korra, and Asami stepped back, as the Dragon-Bird began to flap its wings again to take off. They all waved, as the spirit took to the sky again and flew off, back towards the mountain.

"Well. I guess it's time to rebuild the city" said Asami with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I guess so. But, atleast we get to do this together" said Korra, with a smile, as she held her hand out.

"Yay! Back to the city!" yelled Light, as it jumped up onto Korra's shoulders.

"Together" repeat Asami. She grabbed Korra's hand with a smile, as they walked hand in hand back into the portal. They faced each other again, locking eyes, and leaning in to kiss again, as they began to lose sight of the Spirit World.


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome back

Korra opened her eyes after releasing from her kiss with Asami. She looks up to see the ruins of Republic City beginning to show through the light beam. Asami opens her eyes to see the smiling Avatar looking around as they begin to reach their destination. Asami looked down to see that she was still holding both of Korra's hands.

"I guess we are back" said Korra in a disappointed tone, but still had a smile on her face.

"I guess so" pouted Asami. "But, at least we have eachother".

"Yea, and-",before Korra could finish…

"KORRRRRRAAA!" yelled a voice from the other side of the light beam.

Korra and Asami couldn't see much except for the bright light that surrounded them, and the shadows of the ruined buildings of Republic City. They took a couple steps out of the portal, releasing their hands.

"Over here!" yelled the voice.

Korra and Asami looked around, before Korra saw a young man holding a sign that said 'Welkom Back'.

"Bolin?!" yelled Korra at the young man.

"Hey Guys! I was sent to pick you guys back up!" yelled Bolin, still holding up the poorly spelt sign.

Korra and Asami looked at each other with puzzled looks. They shrug their shoulders and walk towards Bolin. Bolin ran towards them, giving both of them a big hug.

"Bolin…Too…tight…." Said Asami, as she could feel her ribs starting to hurt.

"Sorry, it's just good to see you guys again. Especially since we finally be able to rebuild the city" said Bolin, releasing Korra and Asami still smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited…" said Korra with a frown on her face, arms crossed

"You're not? Was the Spirit World that much fun?" asked Bolin.

Korra and Asami immediately blushed, and gave a quick glance at each other. Bolin saw their blushes.

"What? Did something interesting happen?" asked Bolin

Korra and Asami were silent, thinking of something to say, then Light came to the rescue.

"Hello!" said Light, popping over Korra's shoulder.

"Woah, Hello little leafy… green…spirit guy" said Bolin, reaching out to shake the little stub that was Light's arm. "What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Light Spirit, so that's my name" said Light, shaking the index finger of Bolin.

Pabu peaked over Bolin's shoulder. He saw the little spirit, and jumped onto Korra's head to lean down to sniff Light. Korra gave Bolin and angry look, as Pabu was still sniffing Light. Asami giggled at Korra's look. 'She just keeps getting more adorable' thought Asami.

"Hello, I'm Light" said Light happily, as Pabu kept sniffing him. Light stuck his arm out to shake Pabu's paw.

Pabu backed away, turning his head to the side. He then leaned back in, and licked Light's arm, confirming a new friendship between the fire-ferret and the small spirit.

"Awwwww, Pabu made a friend" said Bolin with a big grin on his face.

"That's great Bolin, but can they please go be friends somewhere besides the top of my head" said Korra in a sarcastic voice with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh right, sorry" said Bolin, he picked up Pabu and put him on top of his head, "You can come too little guy", inviting Light to hop on shoulder

"Yay!" yelped Light, as he hoped onto Bolin's shoulder with excitement.

"By the way, nice sign Bolin, although you spelled welcome wrong…" said Asami, trying to keep Bolin's focus off of the blushes she and Korra had.

"Oh. I didn't make it. Meelo did. He wanted to make something since he couldn't be here" said Bolin.

"Hey, how come only you showed up?" asked Korra, looking around for others

"Well, Mako had to keep security around the shelters outside of town, the airbenders are still training, and the world leaders are meeting to discuss boring stuff. So, they sent me, since I had nothing important to do" said Bolin, rubbing the back of his head, realizing he was kind of the most useless guy on Air Temple Island.

"Well, thanks for coming Bolin, I guess we will meet you at the island?" asked Korra, feeling relieved that Bolin was the only part of the welcoming party that Jinora promised wouldn't come…

"What? I brought my nicest car to pick you two up. How are you going to get back without me?" asked Bolin, pointing to his nicest Satomobile. Its interior had soft, fur seats, with shiny rims, and hood ordainment of the earth bender symbol.

"Bolin, we drove here. How do you think we got here?" asked Asami before turning her head a little to the right. "Look there's my car" she said, pointing at her own satomobile still parked on the same corner where she left it.

"Oh. I didn't think about that…" said Bolin in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, you at least have a new friend to take with yea" said Korra with a smile, looking at Light on Bolin's shoulder

"Yea, I guess. Anyway, let's go, I brought a speedboat since the ferry is no longer running" said Bolin, with a smile back on his face.

"Bolin. We brought a boat too… We didn't swim" said Asami, chuckling at Bolin as his smile turns to a frown again.

"Oh. Well, I kind of came here for noting, uh" said Bolin.

"Well… You got to wave a sign, that's cool right?" said Korra, trying to cheer up Bolin.

"Yea, I guess. Well, I'll meet you guys back at the island" said Bolin. He walked back to his car, and let Pabu and Light hop in the front seat before heading back. Korra and Asami made their wave over to their car.

"That was kind of close" said Korra, acknowledging Bolin catching on to something between them.

"Korra. I was thinking…How are we going to tell everyone? If we do…" said Asami looking down with a small frown.

"Well… I mean… I want people to know, but it's all just… I mean… This happened so fast" said Korra, stuttering trying to think about what to say. She wanted people know, but she was worried about what people thought. She was the Avatar, and was supposed to be a model for the world, yet she had never heard of a gay avatar, and she never really thought if people accepted gays.

Asami stopped. Korra turned to look at the emerald eyed girl, who was still looking down.

"Korra. This didn't happen as fast as you think it did. From what you told me, we have always kind of known about each other for a while now. I love you Korra, and I also love your family and all of our friends. I know they will accept us if we tell them straight out. But, if we let them find out, they may feel a little hurt that we didn't tell them about us soon. Heck, when Jinora found out she was a little shocked. But, if we had told her straight out, she might've been less stunned. I think we should just tell everyone tonight at the dinner. Everyone will know will be there, and it may be our only chance to do this in a while. I'm ready to let everyone know how I feel about you, but I can't do that alone. I need you Korra…" Asami looked straight up at Korra after letting her know her feelings about letting the world know her feelings. Korra saw the same look in Asami's eyes when she had told Asami her feelings. She remembered how Asami's eyes began to sparkle, feeling as if she was talking for both of them.

Korra slowly walked back to Asami, stopping just a few inches from her face. "Asami. I don't know how, but you always know what to say, and when to say it. And I love you so much for that". Korra's eyes teared up too, as she cupped Asami's cheek and closed her eyes. She leaned in to give Asami a long, passionate kiss, just like she had before had they walked into the portal. She leaned back and opened her opened her eyes to see Emerald Orbs staring back into hers.

"Let's do it. Tonight. At dinner" said Korra with a smile. She felt warm when Asami returned the smile back. Asami then jumped onto Korra, giving her a long, thank you hug. They remained hugging, not caring about the world around them. For them, time stood still.

Finally, Asami broke the hug, and gave Korra a smile. "Let's do this. Together" she said.

Korra gave her a nod, and they made their way back to the car. Korra looked over to see Bolin's car was gone. 'Good thing he didn't see that' she thought to herself.

Asami placed her bag down and got her keys out of the front pocket. She allowed Korra to put her bag in trunk before allowing herself to do the same. She closed the trunk, and looked up to see that Korra was staring at her.

"You can get in…" said Asami

"Asami, do you think you can teach me to drive?" asked Korra, rubbing the back of her head.

"Right now?" asked Asami, looking at Korra like she was crazy.

"Why not?" asked Korra, as she placed her hands on her hips for a little sass.

"Because I want tell people that we were together, and not have Jinora tell everyone at our funerals" said Asami with a smirk.

Korra was not impressed by her comment. "Come on, I did fine my first time driving, and I didn't even have a teacher".

"Korra, you smashed into a light pole, and you didn't kill everyone because of the curfew by Tarrlok" said Asami with a chuckle.

Korra was still not impressed. "Fine…but you will teach me right?" asked Korra, walking over to the passenger's side door.

"Of course, and because this part of town is ruined, you won't have to worry about killing anyone besides us" said Asami with a big, sarcastic smile on her face.

"Loving the confidence in me…" said Korra sarcastically. She hopped over the side of the car, into the front seat.

Asami got in the traditional way, opening the door, and sliding in. She turned the keys, and revved the engine just for Korra. Korra liked the way the engine sounded. It sounded fierce to her. Plus the revving engine does make the car vibrate a little more than usually…

Asami put the car in gear, and they took off for the pier. Korra looked around, wandering if this part of this city will even get rebuilt, or will Riko will just shift most of the city somewhere else. As Asami drove through the city, Korra remembered the first time she came to the city. The moments of ooing and awing were still cemented in her mind. She remembers getting chased by the police force, she remembers the park where she met the bum who said he was a bush. She couldn't believe how much change had happened to this city in the last three years. She looked down, with a frown.

Asami looked over to see Korra looking down, "What are you thinking about Korra?" asked Asami.

"So much has changed since I came here, but….I feel like it changed for the worse" said Korra, still looking down.

"What? Korra you saved the city and the millions who inhabited it from a crazy power-hungry dictator" said Asami. She placed one hand on Korra's thigh, while keeping one on the steering wheel.

Korra placed one of her hands on Asami's, but still had a frown. "Well yea…but, look at this city. It's in ruins. When I came it was a shining metropolis"

"Korra, when you came a mad-man was going to kill benders, and take the city in his own hands. Then a giant evil spirit monster nearly whipped out the city, but you stood your ground. After that, four crazy people caused chaos in Ba-Sing Sei in a matter of minutes. Then Kuvira came and….well…she ruined the city… But, I'm sure Aang would rather see a city in ruins with its civilians safe, than seeing it run by a dictator and having all its civilians in work camps." said Asami. She knew Korra was always hard on herself, but she always tried to cheer her up.

"I guess Aang wouldn't like the camps…" said Korra with a chuckle. "I guess you're right, this city does have some bad luck"

"That's true, but that doesn't mean we won't change that" said Asami. She felt Korra's hand grip hers.

"Together?" asked Korra looking over at Asami, strengthening her grip with Asami's hand.

"Together" said Asami looking back at her lover with a smile.

They remained holding hands, looking around, before finally arriving to their boat. It had the word 'SATO' painted in red on both sides. The rest of the boat was black. It was a very basic speedboat with 4 seats like a Satomobile, but it could float.

Korra tossed their things in, and before they knew it, there were on the open bay, heading for Air Temple Island. Korra could see some of the airbenders flying around in the sky. She looked down, seeing that she had re-held Asami's hand after the got in the boat. She pulled away.

"We should probably hold off on holding hands, and eye humping each other until we tell everyone, huh?" asked Korra with a chuckle.

"I guess so" said Asami with a sigh. She looked up to see the sun was still high in the sky. "It's only about noon. Dinner won't be for at least six more hours if not more…"

"This is going to be the toughest six hours of my life" chuckled Korra.

"Yup" giggled Asami.

As their boat got closer, they could see the airbenders changing their flight paths, and began flying in formation over them. They could also hear the murmurs of the island growing.

"Ready to make history tonight?" asked Asami, she let go of Korra's hand so none of the airbenders would suspect anything.

"History? What history?" asked Korra

"You said there has never been an openly gay Avatar right? Well, this will be a first" said Asami.

"I guess so" said Korra, thinking about the fact that she is about to change the way the world looks at her.

"Well. Here we are" said Asami breaking Korra's train of thought. She looked around to see that they had arrived at the dock. Bolin was standing on the dock with Light and Pabu on both of his shoulders. He was holding his 'Welkom' sign.

"Hey you guys made it" said Bolin. "These two have really hit it off" looking at both Pabu and Light.

"That's great" said Korra, kind of relieved she didn't have to worry about light barging in on them anymore. "Wait, where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Over there" said Bolin, pointing towards a mob of people walking their way.

"That's some welcoming party" said Asami

"What? I wasn't enough" said Bolin, turning around in a sassy manner.

Korra chuckled, "Bolin you were great, but-" before she could finish she was blindsided by a couple little airbenders

"Korra is back!" yelled Ikki and Meelo as they hugged Korra. They looked up to Korra, and thought of her as the fun big sister while Jinora was kind of the 'know it all' to them.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you. But, I'm not the only one back" she said, pointed over at Asami.

Asami began waving her hands in a 'please, no!' manner.

"It's the pretty lady" yelled Meelo, as he and Ikki jumped over to Asami, giving her a big hug. Korra looked over at Asami, noticing her eyes. They told Korra all she needed to know: 'I hate you'. Korra laughed. She looked over to see the rest of the welcoming party. She noticed her parents first.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Korra, as she ran over to hug both her parents. She never knew how much she appreciated her parents, until she talked about her long recovery with Asami, not realizing how much they had done for her.

"It's good to see you again sweetie. Although it's only been about 4 days" joked Senna. She was always happy to see her daughter, but she felt even better, seeing how happy and healthy her daughter had looked.

"How was your trip sweetie?" asked Tonraq. He also noticed that Korra was looking better than she ever had.

"It was fantastic, Asami and I had a blast. I can't wait to tell you all about it, but first, I must be welcomed by everyone else" said Korra, looking over her parents shoulders to see a decent amount of people she still had to great.

Tonraq chuckled, "Well, we can't wait to hear it. Also, can I get your bags?" he asked

"Yea, they are in the boat, thanks dad" said Korra.

Korra nodded to her parents before Tonraq went to collect their stuff, and Senna headed back to the temple to resume helping with the dinner preparations. Korra turned around to see Asami still dealing with the young airbenders, who were still stuck to her. "Come on guys, Asami still has more people to welcome her" said Korra.

"Ok…" said Meelo, "We will be together again shortly, pretty lady" he said, bowing his head.

Asami smiled, before bowing back at him.

"Betcha can't catch me" yelled Ikki as she took off, heading back to the other airbenders.

"You're on" yelled Meelo, taking off to catch up to his sister.

"Thanks, but I still hate you…" said Asami.

"I hate you too" giggled Korra, she leaned in to whisper something to Asami. "Poor Meelo is going to be heartbroken later though"

Asami smiled, "He's survive" She looked up to see Mako coming up to greet them. "And so will he" she whispered to Korra.

Korra giggled, before regaining her composure to greet Mako

"Hey guys, how was the Spirit World?" asked Mako, giving both Korra and Asami hugs.

"Oh not bad" said Asami. "We meet some little friends…"

Korra bit her lip trying not to laugh

"Really? What were they like?" asked Mako

"Oh… you know" Asami was trying to not break down in laughter. "They were a….pleasure"

Korra's eyes began to tear up, and as she began breathing faster through her nose.

"That's great, I saw you brought a friend back for Bolin" Mako looked at Korra, noticing that her eyes were starting to turn red. "Uh? Is everything alright"

"What?...Oh. Yea, everything is great. I'm just really happy to see everyone again" said Korra. She began to calm down, but could still feel a couple giggles trying to break out.

"Uh Ok… Anyway, a lot of other people want to say 'hi'. But, I'm glad you two had fun, I look forward to hearing more about your trip later" said Mako. He smiled, before walking over to his brother. 'That was kind of weird…' he thought as he walked.

Before Tenzin could walk up to greet them, Korra nudged Asami, "We aren't playing this cooly… you nearly gave me a heart attack" she whispered.

"Sorry, I couldn't miss that chance" she whispered back with a slight giggled.

"Hello Korra. Miss Sato." Bowing to both women, "you know Lord Zuko and Firelord Izumi right?" he said, holding his arm to introduce the fire nation royalty.

"Why yes, it's a pleasure to see you both again" said Korra, as she bowed to both of them.

"It's good to see you Korra. I assume you say him again…" asked Zuko with a smile.

"Why yes, we had tea. You know, I think he is expecting to see you sometime" said Korra, with a smile.

"I might just do that" said Zuko. "Oh, Izumi, this is Miss Sato, she owns Future Industries" he said looking at Izumi, holding his arm out to introduce Asami and Izumi.

"Why yes. It's a pleasure Miss Sato. I've heard good things about your company, and I hope to work with you in the future" said Izumi, bowing to Asami.

"Wow! Thank you so much Izu..I mean Fireloard Izumi" said Asami, as she also bowed.

"You can call me Izumi" said Izumi, as she nodded before allowing Tenzin to talk to the young women.

"Well, it's great you two are back. I'm sure you enjoyed the Spirit World in a much more relax manner than last time. Anyway, I know Riko wants to talk to both of you about the future of the city. He needs his best planner and the Avatar if he wants to get everything back to normal within a year" said Tenzin.

"A year?! Tenzin there are hundreds of thousands of people that need homes, just homes!" said Korra. She was stunned that Riko wanted so much done, so quickly. It took her 3 years to get back on her feet, and she is only 1 person.

"I know, but that's why we have leaders from all nations here. They want to help rebuild this city just as much as Riko does" said Tenzin, trying to reassure the Avatar.

"Don't worry Korra. It will take hard work, but we can do this. Together" said Asami, with a smile at Korra.

"Together" said Korra smiling back. They almost re-held hands before realizing they were in public. They quickly retracted their hands, but Tenzin picked up on the sudden movement.

"Right…Together…" said Tenzin, lifting an eyebrow.

Korra's heartrate increase 'Oh shit, he is thinking about us. I can feel it' thought Korra. Asami was feeling the same thing. A quick pause began between the three of them.

"So… where is President Riko?" asked Asami, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, he is up in the temple in a meeting with Prince Wu" said Tenzin, still thinking about this whole 'together' thing.

"Prince Wu? I knew he sounded like he was getting smarter, but I didn't think he was actually going to do something too" said Korra. However she was really thinking: 'Thank you Asami'

"Well, Riko isn't fully onboard with dividing the Earth Nation up, but Wu does have some support from many Earth Nation leaders including Su" said Tenzin.

"Good for Wu, I'm glad his plan actually makes sense to his people. Did he say what he wanted to do afterward? I heard something about a music career" asked Korra.

Tenzin lowered his shoulders and let out a sigh, "I'm sure he would love to tell you about it, when you see him later. Spirits know I don't want to"

"He wasn't joking, was he…" said Korra.

Tenzin just shook his head. "Anyway, come on inside. I had Jinora set up your room. She insisted I keep you two in the same room, so there are two beds in your room. I'm not sure she insisted it, but if you two want separate rooms, that can be arranged"

"No!" blurted out Korra. Tenzin lifted an eyebrow. "I mean…I don't want to both, we can share a room. I'm sure that you guys might be low on rooms with everyone hanging here, so it's no problem" said Korra. She was surprised that she came up with a decent response so fast.

"Well. Alright then. I'm sure you two had a long walk, and would like to relax before dinner tonight. So please feel free to head up to your room" said Tenzin, still a little suspicious of the sudden 'No!' by Korra.

"Thank you very much Tenzin, we would really enjoy some peace" said Korra. She didn't want to tell Tenzin that they actually flew, although she did want some peace after what felt like the longest 5 minutes of her life.

"No problem. Korra. Miss Sato" said Tenzin, bowing to both ladies, before heading back to work with the airbenders.

As soon as Tenzin turned around, Korra and Asami looked at each other. They thought the same thing: 'I'm going to kill Jinora'

Korra and Asami walked down the dock, heading towards their room. They fought they urge to hold hands. They just looked around, playing it off as there were tons of witnesses around. They made their ways ups to steps, and walked down the hall. Korra saw her dad walking her way.

"Hey dad, what's up?" said Korra.

"I was just placing your things in your room. There was a young airbender girl in there. She said that she thought having you two in the same room was a really good idea. She emphasized the really…" said Tonraq. He thought more about his strange encounter with Jinora. "Anyway, I must go back to meet with Riko. I'm glad to see you again" he said, before giving his daughter a hug. "Oh, also good day Miss Sato" he said with a bow.

Asami nodded, before moving to the side to let Tonraq go on his way.

As soon as he turned the corner, Korra and Asami ran to their room. Korra was caring little fire dagger in her hands as she ran towards the room.

As soon as they got to their door way, they could see Jinora crouching on the window-sill, with her folded glider in her hand.

"Welcome back you two" giggled Jinora, before giving them a wink, and taking off.

Korra lunged at the window, trying to catch the airbender, before she was too quick. "JINORA!" yelled Korra out the window, shaking her fist. She looked down to see a bunch of airbenders looking at her, including Tenzin.

"Uh…I'll talk to you later Jinora!" yelled Korra, waving her hand with a big fake grin. The airbenders resumed their training. Today they were learning how to airbender dodge attacks by feeling the different movements of the air the attack would give off. Most of the airbenders would be bruised before the day was over. Tenzin just messaged his beard, still wondering why the girls were so interested in Jinora.

Korra lowered her head away from the window. She turned to see Asami with her arms crossed. "What?" she asked.

She walked over to Korra. "If you don't kill her, you are the worst Avatar ever" giggled Asami, before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Korra giggled. She wanted to pull Asami in further, but there were too many people around. So she decided to just lie down on her bed. Asami was about to get in the bed with Korra, before realizing that someone might see them, so she slumped over to her bed. Korra was disappointed, but realized that it was a good idea.

"I wish I could join you" joked Asami.

"Join what?" asked Mako, who just turned the corner. He didn't see Asami almost get in bed with Korra, but could the air get a little tense.

"Mako?!" yelled Korra and Asami at the same time. They both sat straight up to see Mako leaning on the door hinge.

"Mako, how long have you been standing there? We could've been changing or something!" yelled Asami. Her heart began to beat faster, realizing he could've seen everything.

"I just got up here. I was going to ask more about your vacation. Also, why would you two change in the same room?" asked Mako. He was a detective, and picked up easily on the weird behavior by Korra and Asami.

"I don't know, but could you at least knock next time?" asked Asami, still trying to suppress her small panic attack.

"The door was open" said Mako. He crossed his arms, getting ready to go in his detective mode.

"Oh. Well, we are kind of tired after the long walk. We were hoping to get some sleep" said Asami. 'Please get the fuck out' she thought to herself.

"That's funny. Bolin's little friend was talking about the flight he just had with you two" said Mako. He slowly lifted an eyebrow, arms still crossed.

Asami tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. The air was slowly getting tenser.

"Well Mako" said Korra, coming to Asami's rescue. "The walk to the dragon-spirit was long, and then going through the portal is kind of tiring. We were just hoping take a quick nap, before we talk about vacation tonight"

Asami looked over to Korra giving her a 'Thank You' look.

"Alright. I'll wait for later tonight" said Mako. He turned around, to head out, before stopping. "You know, I've walked through a Spirit Portal a couple times, and I kind of feel more energized. But, maybe not all portals are the same" he said. Before walking back down the hall. 'Something is going on, and I want to find out' he thought.

Korra and Asami stayed silent. They waited until they could no longer hear Mako's footsteps down the hall. As soon as they did, they look straight at each other. They could only say one word to each other.

"Fuck" they said to each other.

"We are not good at acting normal. Are we?" said Korra. Her heartrate was just as fast as Asami's.

"I'll say" said a voice from outside the window. Korra and Asami, snapped their heads over to Jinora sitting back on the window. She was leaning on the window sill.

"I don't know how you captured Baatar Jr. Korra. You're level of stealth and calm is incredibly low" joked Jinora, she closed her eyes, adding more to her smugness.

Korra saw he chance, and grabbed the airbender by her front collar, before lifting her with one arm, and throwing her on her bed. Asami was impressed by Korra's strength, and blushed seeing Korra's bicep at full flex. Korra didn't notice, as she was about to give Jinora hell for the next hour.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" yelled Korra at Jinora. "It's bad enough you know, but do you have to tell everyone on the island?" Jinora see the inferno erupting in Korra's eyes.

"I didn't tell anyone anything" giggled Jinora. "I just thought you two would be more comfortable in the same room" Jinora was enjoying watching Korra practically explode. She had done this with her sister Ikki many times, and it was getting kind of stale to her.

"How is that not telling people something?! Everyone is not only going to think you are weird, they are going to actually suspect something between us" said Korra. She was trying not to break Jinora in two on the spot. She looked over her shoulder to Asami just staring at her. "You want to say anything?" she asked Asami.

"Wha?... Oh… No. I think you got everything under control" said Asami. She was lost in Korra's shoulder muscles which were showing through Korra's vest. Asami thought shoulder muscles were hot, and she noticed how toned Korra's were.

"Hey Miss Sato, are you done eye humping Korra yet?" giggled Jinora. She noticed how Asami was looking toward her, but was focused on something else. She assumed it was Korra.

"Jinora!" yelled Korra. "This isn't funny. I don't want anyone to find out, before we actually tell them"

"Well. When are you going to tell them?" asked Jinora. She still had a big grin on her face.

"We were hoping to tonight, but people are starting to suspect things, thanks to your big mouth" said Korra. She started to calm down, realizing how fast things were going. 'I'm about to tell everyone I'm gay tonight. Tonight!' she thought.

"Hey, I didn't tell Mako anything, that's your own fault. Anyway, I won't tell anyone anything…But, if you don't tell everyone tonight, I'm going to start charging for my mouth to stay closed" said Jinora. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"Are you threatening to blackmail the Avatar?" asked Korra. Her moment of calm, began to return to anger.

"Yes I am" giggled Jinora. "Anyway, I have to go help my dad. So, please let me go, or I'm going to have a great story to tell my dad about why I wasn't able to help him today"

Korra knew Jinora had her wrapped around her finger. She sighed and let the little airbending demon go.

"Fine. But, don't think this is over" said Korra. She was still fuming, but couldn't do anything.

"Is that a threat Avatar?" smirked Jinora. She hoped out of the window, and took off to help with more airbender training.

Korra wanted to shoot her down with a fire blast, but knew there were too many witnesses around. She let out a sigh, and turned around to see Asami looking angrily out the window.

"Have I told you, I hate her?" asked Asami

"You have mentioned it" said Korra with a chuckle. However, she could still feel the tension in the air. She was now practically being forced to come out tonight. She had agreed to it earlier, but that was in the heat of a very passionate moment. Now she had time to think about, and was slowly starting to regret agreeing to tell everyone. She tried to take her mind off it.

"So…was Jinora right?" asked Korra.

"About what?" asked Asami, looking back to KOrra.

"The… um… eye humping?" giggled Korra.

Asami's face blushed, "What? Of course not. That was a serious situation and I staring at you two. I'm not allowed to look in your direction now?" she said.

"Even through all that make up, you're face still gets redder than Mako's scarf" giggled Korra.

"Well. I'm just mad at Jinora. That's why?" said Asami in a more annoyed tone

"How will we be able to rebuild the city together if you can't keep your concentration? I might have to work on one end, and you on the other, then we will take shifts when we meet in the middle" joked Korra. She enjoyed pushing Asami's buttons from time to time, and this was one of those times.

"I can concentrate" pouted Asami. She crossed her arms, and looked down.

"I'm sure you can sweetie, you're a big girl now" giggled Korra. She walked over to Asami and sat on the bed next to her. She put her arm over the shoulders of the still pouting CEO.

"I'm just teasing Asami, loosen up. I'm flattered that you can't concentrate, but seriously, don't do that when we are rebuilding" said Korra.

Asami lifted her head up, and looked over to Korra. Korra had a big smile on her face from all her giggling. "Alright, I'll try and concentrate. Besides, we have more important matters to deal with…like…dinner tonight" she said.

Korra's smile slowly weakened. She looked down, "I guess we do…" she said. She pulled her arm off of Asami.

"Korra, what's wrong? You want to do this right?" asked Asami, she put her arm over Korra this time.

"Yes, but…it's just…We've had more time to think about this and… I never really considered how everyone will react" said Korra. She really wanted to profess her love for Asami to everyone, but now that she had seen everyone, she started to feel queasier.

"Korra. I don't want to rush you into this. But, at the same time, you have never backed down from any situation no matter how scary it might feel, and this is no different" said Asami, looking over at the still pondering Avatar. She planted a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you, and I want the world to know. I don't care what my friends, or anyone else thinks. I just care about what you think. If you aren't comfortable, we don't have to do this, but at the same time, I would kind of feel like a burden that you would have to keep quiet" she said.

Korra looked straight up at Asami. She saw raw emotion when she looked into her lovers Emerald eyes. She began to tear up. "You will never, EVER, be a burden to me Asami" she said as she lunged over to her partner to pull her in for a tight hug. She didn't want to let go.

"Asami, I don't know how people can call me strong, compared to you. You give up everything for me, and I can't do one simple thing for you" said Korra. The dam behind her eyes broke, as the tears began to freely flow down her face. Asami's eyes began to tear up, but she held them back to be strong for Korra. "Tonight, I will stand up, hold your hand, and tell everyone about us. I don't need anyone's acceptance but yours. I love you so much" She sat there, trying to catch her breath, still letting the tears flow.

"I love you too" said Asami, holding her girlfriend for what felt like hours.

Korra finally began to regain her composer. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but it felt like it had been for a while now. She back away slowly, and paused when she next to Asami's cheek. Korra planted a small kiss on her cheek. She looked at Asami to see her smiling at her. She smiled back before getting up and walking over to close the door. She turned around and sat back down on Asami's bed.

"I'm tired" she said, reaching for Asami's hand. She looked down to see their hands locked. "Let's get some rest, before our big announcement" she said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Asami looked at Korra, and smiled back. "Alright, sounds like a good idea". She let go of Korra's hand to lie down on her bed. She felt Korra lie down next to her, and place an arm across her stomach.

"Aren't you worried someone will see us?" asked Asami, looking over to a smiling Avatar's face less than a couple inches away from her.

"Well hopefully they will knock, and if they don't and catch us sleeping next to each other, then we will tell them about us. If they don't like it, then they can fuck themselves" said Korra will a big smile. "Now let's get some rest" she said, planting a small kiss on Asami's nose, before snuggling up closer to her, and closing her eyes.

*_Personal Update: I've just started a new story bringing Legend of Korra characters to the real world. It's called 'What happens in Vegas' and it is rated M. Please check it out here some time: __ s/10977574/1/What-happens-in-Vegas Thanks ;)*_

Asami was stunned. Korra usually didn't swear when she wasn't mad or fighting. But, that isn't what stunned Asami. What stunned was the fact that less than half an hour ago, Korra was terrified about telling everyone about her relationship, and now she could give less of a care. Asami smiled.

"Alright then" giggled Asami. "Sleep well sweetie" she said, planting a return kiss on Korra's forehead. She began to shut her eyes, to make her return trip to her dream world. She knew Korra was waiting for her there, and didn't want to keep her waiting.


	15. Chapter 14: Something to say

_*Personal Update: I just started a new fic that brings LOK characters to the real world. It's about a trip to Vegas, that we all know, makes us do crazy things. Link: s/10977574/1/What-happens-in-Vegas Hope you give it a read, and I hope you like it just like this story. Anyway, I will probably make another couple chapters of this story, before wrapping it, and focusing on the Vegas and future stories. So, here it is; Chapter 14 ;)*_

Asami was the first one to awake from their nap in eachothers arms. She looked up to see that the room was looking a little more orange. She turned around, to see the sun was slowly inching closer to the horizon.

She looked down to see Korra's arm still on her stomach. She looked over to see Korra still fast asleep with a smile on her face. As she slowly regain her thoughts, she realized she was on Air Temple Island. She looked up at the door, and saw that it was still closed. 'Looks like no came. Thank the spirits no one did' she thought.

She looked out the window and realized that it was actually kind of late, as she remember they had to be at dinner soon. She still didn't want to wake Korra, so she gently grabbed Korra's wrist, and inched Korra's arm slowly off her. She gently lifted it slightly, and placed it on the bed. She heard Korra groan a bit, and froze. She looked down, and saw Korra still sleeping. She let out a sigh, and slowly swung her legs off the bed. 'Almost there' she thought.

She planted her feet on the ground, and turned her back to Korra. She slowly placed her weight on her feet, and stood up. Korra was still sleeping. She quietly tip toed to the door. She slowly opened the door, to look around. No one was insight. She turned around, and was about to close the door when her heart sank.

On the door was a piece of a paper, with the words 'Do Not Disturb' on it. Someone saw them sleeping together, and was kind enough to tell everyone not to see them. She ran over to Korra, and began shaking her arm.

"Korra! Korra! Get up!" said Asami, trying to wake the peacefully sleeping Avatar.

"No, I'll lick it…" said Korra groggily, as she was still in a half sleep state.

"What? Korra what are you dreaming about?" asked Asami with a slight blush on her face.

"Asami? Oh shit…Uh…nothing" said Korra, now fully aware she wasn't dreaming. Her face immediately shot red.

"Ok…Anyway, we have a problem" said Asami, holding the note out to Korra. Korra took it, and read it.

"Do Not Disturb? Did you write this?" asked Korra, with a puzzled look on her face.

Asami shook her head. She had a worried look on her face.

"If you didn't. And I didn't. Then…who did?" asked Korra, still not understanding the severity of the situation.

"I don't know…" said Asami

Then it hit Korra. "Oh shit! Do you think it was Jinora?" asked Korra, praying it was Jinora. Her heartrate increased.

"Maybe, but I thought she went to go train with the airbenders" said Asami.

"Great. We are going to tell everyone about us, and they might already know" said Korra.

"Well. They did write 'Do Not Disturb'. Maybe they know we are keeping it a secret and haven't told anyone" said Asami, hoping to increase the optimism.

"Maybe. But, we can't do anything about it now" said Korra, looking down. "Let's just get ready, and if everyone knows, we might as well just tell the truth" Korra got up, and walked over to the dresser. She still had some clean clothes in there that she didn't bring to the Spirit World.

Asami closed the door, as they didn't want anyone to see them changing, especially in front of each other. She reached in her bag to get a red dress which had no sleeves, and covered only half her thighs. It had a black bow running across her mid-section

"Why did you bring that with you?" asked Korra, "Were you planning on going to a fancy restaurant in the Spirit World?"

"What? I can't dress nice for my girlfriend?" asked Asami.

"Well I mean…You can…but…I don't know" said Korra. She didn't really understand why she had a problem with her bringing a dress. But, she hated looking dumb in front of her.

Asami giggled. Just as she was about to take her clothes off, she saw Korra staring. "Korra, as much as we would love to watch each other undress, I think its best we didn't or we might end up losing our minds, and fucking each other. I don't have a problem with that, but I want to get to dinner in time" said Asami, with a straight face.

"Uh…Ok, then" said Korra with a disappointed tone. She turned to face the window, and Asami faced the door. Korra looked out and noticed that the sun was now on the horizon. 'I miss those Spirit World sunsets' she thought.

Korra quickly got dressed, as she was wearing the exact same outfit she was earlier, but this one was clean. She turned around to see a stunning Asami in her red dress looking back at her with a smile. Korra smiled back.

"How many outfits do you have?" asked Asami

"About 10" said Korra.

"How many of them are the exact same Water Tribe vest and pants combo?" asked Asami

"Uh…about 9. The other one is my formal Water Tribe dress." said Korra with a small smile. "I also have a small tank top and shorts I like to sleep in, if you count that"

"Korra, the first thing I'm going to build is a clothing shop, so I can take you shopping" giggled Asami.

"Don't you think building something a school is more important?" asked Korra.

"I guess so, would it make you feel better if there is a school on top of the store?" joked Asami.

"No" responded Korra.

"So, you don't want a school then?" joked Asami again. She saw how Korra was getting more annoyed. Korra's arms were crossed, and Asami knew that crossed arms meant that Korra was getting pissed.

"No. Wait…yes…but the store…" said Korra, fumbling her words. She knew she was starting to look like an idiot, and she hated looking like an idiot, especially in front of geniuses like Asami.

"You know what? Forget it. We have a dinner to get to…" said Korra in an annoyed, but defeated tone. She knew she would come up with a witty response to Asami later, when it was too late.

"Ok then Miss Avatar...So I'll build the school on top of the school right?" said Asami, in a smug tone.

Korra didn't respond. She just walked past Asami, and reached back to grab Asami's hand to pull her with her. Asami just giggled, letting Korra lead the way. Korra opened the door, and turned to head to the dining hall. Right as she turned the corner she saw Pema heading towards them.

"Oh hello Korra, I came up to let you two know that dinner is ready, and we are waiting on you two. I know someone left a 'Do Not Disturb' note, but everyone is waiting for you two. " said Pema with a smile. However, her smile turned to a confused look when she saw Korra looking annoyed and holding Asami's hand behind her.

"Uh? I everything alright?" asked Pema

"Yea. Fine. We were just heading down" said Korra, lightening up a bit to not look suspicious, however she was still holding Asami's hand.

"Alright then…" said Pema, she looked over to make eye contact with Asami. She was trying to use her eyes to communicate with Asami if everything is alright.

Asami just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Pema. Pema didn't know how to respond, so she just turned around and headed back down to the dining hall. Korra and Asami followed. Asami walked a bit faster to catch up to Korra, so she could whisper something to her.

"We are still holding hands sweetie" whispered Asami in a playful tone.

Korra immediately released Asami's hand, and blushed. Asami giggled, and speed up a bit to walk side by side with Korra.

"Relax sweetie, we look like we are an old married couple who just had a fight, with me winning" she whispered again to Korra. Korra, put on a fake smile, but Asami could tell she wasn't that happy.

Pema entered the dining room, and took a seat to the right of Tenzin, who was at the head of the table. Dinner had been placed on the table, with many different meats, veggies, noodles, and vases full of water spread out across the table. The Air Nation was opposed to cooking meat, but they still made it out of respect for the members of other nations who were present.

Korra and Asami followed Pema, and paused at the door entrance. They looked down the table. They noticed two seats open next to Pema, and next to the seats were Korra's dad Tonraq, who had his wife Senna next to him. Korra and Asami figured they were reserved for them, so they walked over to the seats.

"Oh, there they are" said Tonraq, with a big grin. "Come sit down" he said, gesturing for Korra and Asami to take their seats. Korra took the seat next to her dad, and Asami took the one next to Pema. Korra looked across the table to see President Riko chatting with Tenzin. Next to Riko was his wife, who was chatting with Firelord Izumi. Next to Izumi was Lord Zuko, who was chatting with Mako, who was sitting next to Lord Zuko.

'At least I get full of Mako's face when we tell everyone' thought Korra.

She leaned forward, and looked down her side of the table to see Lin Beifong sitting next to Senna. Lin was chatting with her sister Su next to her, who was sitting next to her. Next to Su was her daughter Opal who was chatting with her boyfriend Bolin, also next to her, and Prince Wu who was sitting across the table from them next to Mako. Next to Wu was Bumi, who was playing with his little Spirit friend Bum-Ju, who was somehow communicating with Light. Next to Bumi was Kya who was talking to Jinora, who sitting next to her. She was also watching Meelo and Ikki getting into an argument about who won their little air race they had after they hugged Korra and Asami.

'Well everyone is here. I guess all four nations can be equally stunned at the same time' she thought to herself. She looked over at Asami, who was also looking down the table to see who was in attendance. They locked eyes, and looked into each other's souls. They saw fear growing inside each other, but the more they looked at each other, the more their confidence grew, knowing the safety they felt together. Their stare was broken, but Tenzin's voice.

"Alright everyone, the gang is all here. Before we eat this wonderful meal prepared by my wife Pema, and our watertribe guest Senna" said Tenzin, giving a nod to both women. Everyone at the table went quiet, and stared at Tenzin, "We would like to hear a little bit of the current state of the Spirit World by Korra and Asami". He held his hand out, to let Korra and Asami take the floor. Korra and Asami's heart beats shot through the roof. Their big moment was right now. But, Korra still wanted to buy some time.

"Uh, well we have a lot to talk about…I don't want this food to get cold" said Korra, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't be silly Korra, we have a couple firebenders here who could easily heat this food in seconds. We have all be dying to hear about your trip" said Tenzin. Korra looked down the table to see everyone staring right at her. Then Light broke the silence.

"Tell them about the green waves Korra!" yelled Light.

"Green waves?" asked Tenzin. When he was younger, he heard a story from Kya that Kya heard from Katara

Kya was hitting the age when she was beginning to feel love. She told her all about how she was in love with Aang, that one day Aang told her a story about a trip he had to the Spirit World, that he met Iroh there shortly after he moved on. He was talking about his love experiences with Iroh, when Green Waves appeared in the sky. Iroh told him that when the Avatar is most happy, Green Waves would appear in the sky. He wasn't sure why, but it made all the Spirits happy. Aang figured that the memories he had of Katara made him really happy, and caused the waves to flare. Katara thought it was a beautiful phenomenon and wished she could enter the Spirit World with him, to witness those waves. She told Kya this because she wanted her to know how true love felt, and how love made everything around her happier, and healthier. Kya told Tenzin, and Tenzin thought it was a dumb story. Only later did he tell Kya he appreciated hearing the story, but wished she let Katara or Aang told him it instead.

Coming back to the table, Tenzin was puzzled. He looked down at Kya and Bumi who were looking back at him puzzled too. They shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what made Korra so, happy.

Then, at the same time, it hit them. Korra had been spending a lot of time with Asami in the Spirit World. In a weird, brotherly/sisterly bond, they all snapped their attention to Korra and Asami who were blushing like crazy.

Korra looked up at Tenzin, and gave him an awkward fake smile, and she shrugged her shoulders, pretending like she didn't know what Light was talking about. Tenzin wasn't buying.

Everyone else was looking at Korra, wanting to hear about these waves.

"Yea Korra, what waves?" asked Bolin, leaning forward trying to look at Korra.

"Well. We were just having a good time, you know. We finally had some time to relax, and Iroh told us that the waves appeared when the Avatar was happy. So, I guess I was happy to relax" said Korra, with a fake smile. This was probably the best lie she had ever come up with on the spot.

"By the way, please tell us more about how Iroh is doing" said Lord Zuko. He really enjoyed hearing that Iroh was still living on spiritually, and was thinking about going to visit him.

"Oh. He is doing great" said Korra, picking up confidence thanks to her lie that actually worked. "He has a tea shop, and we had some spirit tea. We found Light, while we were there, and we decided to bring him along with us"

"Fascinating, could you show me where his tea shop is some time?" asked Zuko

"Of course, maybe in a month or so, after we finish our plan to rebuild" said Korra. She looked over at Riko, who picked up when he heard rebuild.

"On the matters of rebuild, I was hoping to meet with you two tomorrow at noon, in the main office" said Riko, with his hands clasped together on the table. "But, tonight, we would like to hear more about your adventures"

"We will be there sir" said Asami, she looked over to Korra, "You want to continue telling them about the Spirit World?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell them for a while" said Korra. She started to wonder when they tell everyone their big secret.

"I saw that you two went swimming" yelled Jinora from the end of the table. She had a small smirk on her face.

Korra and Asami snapped their heads to give Jinora a death stare. Jinora just giggled, and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Swimming? I thought you didn't like swimming Korra?" asked Mako. He wanted to interrogate Korra and Asami at some point tonight, and figured he might as well start now.

"Oh. Well, we didn't really swim. We found a small pond, and took a dip. That's all" said Korra. She tried to keep a neutral face, while her heart was practically beating in her throat now.

"What did you 'dip in'? You told me you didn't own a bathing suit, because you thought they were dumb" said Mako.

"Asami had a spare, so I borrowed one…She brought many extra supplies, and a bathing suit was one" said Korra. She was considering using earth bending to crush Mako's feet under the table so he would shut up, and no one would know why.

"Oh. Seems legit then…" said Mako. He saw everyone staring at him, and even though he wanted to continue his interrogation, he also didn't want to look like an asshole in front of everyone. So, he let it go. But had one more question…

"So. Where did you swimming?" he asked.

"We went swimming on Hai-Riyo Peak" responded Asami. She saw Korra was starting to sweat and wanted to give her a break from all of the questions.

"Hai-Riyo Peak? What's that?" asked Mako. He didn't want to keep interrogating Korra, but found that Asami had invited him to talk to her.

"It's a mountain in the Spirit World we were climbing. We wanted to visit the Dragon-Bird Spirit at the top, but didn't get to reach him. We saw him later and he gave us a ride" said Asami.

"I thought you two said you walked" said Tenzin. He was also interested in an interrogation of the two girls.

"We did. For a little bit…" said Asami. She could feel the air getting a lot tenser, as she knew she was caught in a lie.

There was an awkward silence. Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya were looking at each other wondering if they were thinking the same thing. Mako was looking straight at Korra and Asami trying to read their body language. Everyone else, was leaned in, wanting to hear more about their adventure, but weren't suspicious of everything.

However, Korra felt that all the eyes were beating down on them. She couldn't take it. Her enter body was beginning to shake. If someone spilt water on her, it would probably turn to steam instantly, because she was feeling so hot. She looked over at Asami, who looked like she was experiencing the same feeling.

Korra snapped. And stood straight up.

"Everyone. I have something to say" she said. She looked to see everyone's eyes wide open, staring right her. "Asami and I found out something about each other right before our trip that we would like to say"

Korra paused, and held her hand out to Asami. Asami looked at Korra, who smiled down at her. Asami felt her confidence shoot up, and she took Korra's hand, and stood up next to her. They held each other's hand, and locked eyes before turning towards everyone. Most of their mouths were a gape, except for Jinora who was smiling, and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"We want to say that…. That…" Korra couldn't say it. She paused and took a deep breath, and exhaled. She looked at Asami who was smiling right at her. She looked down to see Asami squeezing it tight. That was all she need.

"That. Avatar Korra, and Asami Sato….LOVE each other! We are in love, and we want everyone know" said Korra. She felt like an entire mountain fell of her shoulders. She looked at every single person's face. All mouths were a gape. Everyone's eyes were flashing around. Everyone wanted to see everyone else's face. The only person who wasn't in complete shock was Jinora, who was bouncing up and down, and letting out small eeks as she looked at Korra and Asami with a big smile.

This cycle of looking around in silence last for what felt like an eternity. No one knew what to say to anyone. Korra and Asami's hearts sank. Their smiles, quickly began to fade to frowns, expecting everyone to start calling them crazy.

"You did great" whispered Asami to Korra. She gave her a small kiss on the cheek to try and comfort Korra who was beginning to feel her self-esteem crumble.

Then Korra heard someone laughing. She looked over to see Bolin, dying of laughter. He had tears running down his face, and was beating on the table. Everyone stared at Bolin, who finally said something.

"Mako turned both his girlfriends gay!" he said, before breaking down to laugh again.

Everyone stared at Mako, who was blushing, before lowering his face to try and hide behind his scarf. He didn't think they were actually going out. He thought they had just one crazy one-night stand story to tell, that he would laugh at them about. But, he didn't think they were actually in love. What was worse was that he was the last boyfriend of both of them…

Opal quickly punched Bolin in the shoulder hard, trying to shut him up.

"Ow!" yelped Bolin, rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up Bolin, this is serious" said Opal. She was always accepting of gay people, especially because one of her brothers was gay, but at the same time, she knew Korra's parents were there, and she knew how hard it was for her brother to tell her parents. She was going to be there for Korra, if her parents rejected her.

Everyone looked back up to Korra and Asami who were beginning to shake. They were still holding hands, but they confidence boost they had just had, was completely gone. Finally, one of Korra's parents finally did something. Korra looked to her left, to see her dad Tonraq stand up. Korra was shaking, as he walked right past her, and stopped infront of Asami.

He looked right into Asami's eyes, and just stood there. Asami felt like her knees were going to give out, because of the fear that this large man was going to lash out at her or worse…

Tonraq stood there, before he finally reached his arms out. Asami closed her eyes, expecting something bad. But, instead she felt herself being pulled in to a hug.

"Welcome to the family" said Tonraq, smiling as he hugged the black-hair young woman. Korra's mom Senna stood up, and brought Korra in to join the hug with Tonraq and Asami. Pema, Opal, Bolin, Su, Jinora, Kya, Bumi, Zuko and Bolin's eyes began to water. Lin, Riko and his wife, Tenzin, Izumi, and the kids tried to remain tough. Mako was still in complete shock. They were all experiencing a very heartfelt family moment, and didn't want to ruin it by making a sound.

Asami returned Tonraq's hug, as Korra and Senna's eyes began to water. Korra was so worried about what her parents thought, and had cried because she was so scared that they would reject now. Now they had accepted her, letting her heart finally reach inner peace.

They group of four, held tight onto each other for a full five minutes, briefly stopping to wipe their eyes. Everyone else's napkins were now covered in tears. Even the people who tried to remain tough, began to have their eyes begin to water, felling the raw emotion of love slamming against their hearts every second of they witnessed the long hug.

Asami finally broke the hug, realizing that they had problem been hugging for a while now.

"Thank You" she said softly to Tonraq, who smiled at her.

Korra back up too, whipping some tears away. "You guys are the best" she said. Smiling at her parents. They nodded back at her, as they all took their seats. They all looked around to see other members of the table whipping some tears, but smiling at them. Tenzin finally broke the silence.

"Well, it is evident how powerful love can be, and how grateful we all are to have be part of our lives. Tonight, we do not celebrate the being of the rebuild, but rather, the bond these two young women share. Cheers you two" said Tenzin, lifting his cup of tea to Korra and Asami.

Everyone else lifted their cups except for Mako and Meelo. Mako was still in a state of shock. He was secretly hoping to get back with either Korra or Asami. He didn't which one, but he hated being alone, and fucking up his relationship with both of them. Now he was alone, and had no other girls to try and fall in love with. Meelo didn't want to lift his cup because he was also sad that the 'Pretty Lady' was no longer available for him, even though he was repeatedly being told by Ikki and Jinora that he never had a chance with her to begin with.

Korra and Asami waved to everyone, thanking them for their cheers. They were holding hands, but this time, their hands were together on the table, no longer needing to hide them.

Once Korra and Asami thanked them, Lord Zuko was kinda enough to heat up the food dishes, but simply touching them. When he finished, everyone dug in, passing around dishes. Everyone was happily eating, resuming the conversations they were having before dinner. The only person who wasn't talking to anyone was Mako, who was slummed over, with his arm on the table supporting his head. He had a frown, and was playing with his mashed potatoes with his other hand.

"Oh cheer up Mako, I was just joking" said Bolin, noticing his brother looking depressed.

Korra and Asami were trying not to laugh at Mako. He deserved it for trying to play with both of their hearts when they were with him. They didn't feel bad for him at all.

"I know man. I guess I kind of deserve it, but I still feel like shit" said Mako, still sulking. Bolin knew his brother wanted to get back with one of the girls.

"Hey don't worry. I'll try and get Varrick to convince Asami to build a club for you, and I'll take you there the first night it opens" said Bolin, trying to lift his brother's spirits.

"Ow!" yelped Bolin, feeling Opal's elbow hit his side.

"You are going to take your brother to a club? You know how dirty those places are" said Opal, pissed that he would even consider going to one.

"Come on Opal, this poor guy is alone, and turned his girlfriends gay. He needs it" he said, trying to convince his girlfriend that the club isn't for him.

Korra and Asami heard what Bolin said, and began biting their lips trying not to bust out laughing. Their faces turned red, and their eyes began to water. They spent the rest of dinner trying not to burst out laughing.

After dinner, everyone excused themselves and headed out into the main hall. Of course, Korra and Asami were going to receive a second welcoming party by everyone at the table.

First was Tenzin and Pema.

"I was suspicious when I heard about the Green Waves. My parents told me about them, and I'm glad you two had a great time" said Tenzin. He knew what was really causing the waves, but didn't want to press on about. He bowed to both of them.

"Congrats you two. You two are so cute" said Pema with a smile, before she headed back to the dining room to help clean up the mess.

Korra and Asami smiled to both of them, and nodded.

Next up was Lin, Su, Bolin and Opal.

"Thank you" said Su, "My son is gay too, and he never had a role model he could look up. Now he had you Korra. I'm not sure how the world will react, but I know he will be happy". She gave Korra and Asami each a hug.

"You are one interesting kid" said Lin to Korra. "Congratulations, I hope to see you soon on the clean-up effort" she said with a stern face, nodding to both of them.

"Oh man! We can now go double dating" said Bolin with a big smile, "You two are a great team. Also, don't worry about Mako, he'll get over it" Korra and Asami smiled at the fact that Mako was kind of feeling like shit.

"Thanks Bo, We can double date sometime. Maybe when the first restaurant re-opens in the city" said Korra with a smile.

Bolin pulled both of them to give them a big hug.

"Like my mom said, this means a lot to my brother. I'm glad for both of you" said Opal, giving each of them a hug, before heading to her room with Bolin.

Korra and Asami watched them head to their room, before they turned to greet the next people in the line of congratulators. Next was Bumi and Kya with Bum-Ju and Light.

"I'm not really sure what to say" said Bumi rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't good with emotional moments. "I guess congrats kids. By the way, this little guy is great" he said, pointing down at Light who was playing around with Bum-Ju

"He's really sweet, but is kinda…noisy..." giggled Korra.

Bumi laughed, before chasing after the two spirts who decided to go back to the dining room to play. Kya decided to walk up them.

"I'm glad you two found each other, you look so adorable" she said giving them each a hug. Korra and Asami began to get used to getting hugs, as they already had their arms out before Kya leaned in for the hugs.

Kya walked past them, but not before muttering something as she walked by.

"Playing with girls can be fun, huh?" she muttered, loud enough for Korra and Asami to hear. They turned around to see Kya walking away. She slowly turned around and gave them a wink, before continuing on her way.

Korra and Asami looked at each other stunned. Both of them had blushes, and didn't know what to think. They weren't even aware that Jinora was in front of them. She had to shoot a little air whip at them to get their attention.

"Hey guys" said Jinora, "I guess you actually did it" she said, giving Korra a hug.

"Jinora, why did you want us to tell everyone so bad?" asked Korra, returning the hug.

"Well, everyone will think about you two so much, no one will think about me and Kai anymore" she said.

"You little genius" said Korra, giggling at the fact that Jinora was always two-steps ahead of everyone on almost everything.

"So, thank you" she said, giving Asami a hug too. Jinora smiled at both of them, before she snuck off to head to the air bender barracks to visit a certain young airbender.

They had watched Jinora sneak out the window so smoothly, without having anyone noticed. They were impressed. "Maybe we can learn a thing or two from her" joked Asami.

Then, Korra felt something smash against her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She look down to see Ikki jumping up and down.

"You are so cute Korra, please tell me everything you know. Why do you like girls? Should I like girls? When will I find that someone?" asked Ikki in less than 3 seconds.

"Woah Ikki, I'll gladly tell you these things, when you are a bit older. And in a more private place" giggled Korra. She looked around, so see a still bitter Meelo, with his arms crossed. Ikki turned around and slapped Meelo's back.

"Tell her" said Ikki, looking down at Meelo.

"Congratulations" said Meelo in an angry tone, looking down.

"Thank You Meelo. I'm sorry for taking the beautiful woman from you, but there are many more" joked Korra, trying to lift Meelo's spirits.

"Don't worry Meelo, I have a friend with a really cute little sister. I'll let you meet her sometime" said Asami, with a smile

"Really?" asked Meelo, raising his head with optimism.

"Yea, I'll talk to her when I get back to work" said Asami

"Ok then! Meelo is back!" yelped Meelo, standing with chest puffed out, confidence fully restored. He walked off with his head held high. Korra smiled at Asami.

"I was worried you broke his little heart, and that he might try to kill me in my sleep" joked Korra.

"He would have to kill me to get to you, and I don't think he would do that" joked Asami. The two girls shared a good chuckle, before looking back at the line. Only 1 person was left standing there. It was Mako. They stopped laughing, and began to feel a little bad for the guy.

"Well guys. I'm glad you two found happiness. I wasn't really expecting this. I thought you two did something embarrassing, but this… is kind of a shock" said Mako, rubbing the back of his head looking down.

"Well Mako. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but hey if it wasn't for you, we never would've met each other" said Korra. 'Wait. That kind of sounded bad.' She thought.

"You're welcoming. I guess. Anyway, I still promise to follow you into battle if you need me" said Mako, looking up to Korra giving her a faint smile

"Thank You Mako" she said. She gave him a hug.

"Asami. If you need me to help with security or anything at Future Industries, I'll be glad to help in any way I can" said Mako as he turned to Asami. Trying to keep his head up.

"Thank You Mako. You are a good friend" said Asami, also giving him a hug. She actually felt some pity for him.

"Anyway, it's getting a little late, I think I'll hit the hay" said Mako, turning around, trying to keep his head held high. When he turned around he saw Lord Zuko heading to talk to Korra and Asami. Zuko stopped to talk to Mako.

"Oh Mako, I wanted to talk to you more about the Sun Gods" said Zuko. He was talking to Mako about firebending and its origins for a bit before Korra and Asami's announcement. However, when he looked at Mako, he saw that he was looking glum. "Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Not really. I think I turned my two ex-girlfriends gay" said Mako with a sigh. He looked down in embarrassment.

Zuko looked up trying to think of something to say. But, couldn't really think of anything really uplifting. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"That's rough buddy"


	16. Chapter 15: You knew?

_*Story update: Sorry this took so long. I've been sick and stuck with school work, so I haven't been able to do much writing. I've actually been writing this over the course of a week, adding a thousand words or so every other day. Anyway, there is smut in this chapter, so rejoice if you want smut, or feel free to skip if smut isn't your thing*_

Asami and Korra thanked Zuko for his blessing, and began making their way up to their bedroom. They were grateful for everyone's support, but did need a time out.

Before they were in the clear, they heard a small sweet voice.

"Korra" said the voice, "Could I talk to you for a second?" Korra turned around to see her mom, standing there with her usually motherly smile.

"Um. Sure mom" said Korra. She turned around to see Asami stopped in the hallway looking back at her. "Do you want to talk to us or just me?" asked Korra to Senna.

"Asami can join, but I would prefer it was just us" said Senna, still with her smile.

"Ok" said Korra, she turned around to see Asami smiling at her.

"I understand" said Asami, "I'll be waiting in the room" she said, before heading back to the room. Korra watched her girlfriend walk away. She loved watching Asami's hips move back and forth in a perfect rhythm.

"Can't keep your eye off her, can you sweetie?" giggled Senna.

Korra's cheeks turned red, as she didn't know how to respond to her own mother. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't.

"I'm just teasing you sweetie, come take a seat" said Senna, she held out her arm, inviting Korra to sit down. The two sat down on a small couch in outside the dining room.

"Korra. I'm happy you finally told her how you feel" said Senna with a smile.

"Finally?!" yelped Korra. "How long have you known?" asked Korra. Her heart raced, as she began to wonder who else knew. Everyone at the dinner table looked shocked, but maybe they were pretending.

"Korra. When you were down in the South Pole, do you remember me delivering letters to you?" asked Senna.

"Yea…" said Korra, wondering where this was going.

"Well, for a while, you didn't send anything back. I asked Katara about it, and she told me to wait, because she knew you would send someone something back, and she knew that person would be really important" said Senna. She paused and tried to remain calm, because she knew Korra wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"Go on…" said Korra, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well. I was a little surprised when the first person you wrote back was Asami. So….I may have given the letter to Katara…" said Senna, with a fake grin on her face.

Korra noticed that her mom was a little scared, so she tried to remain calm, "And…." she said.

"Well. Katara may have read it" said Senna, slowly backing up from Korra.

"SHE WHAT!" yelled Korra. There was nothing revealing about the letter, but Korra felt insulted that Katara invaded her privacy.

"Is everything alright?" said Pema, who came out of the kitchen when she heard Korra's yell.

"Everything is fine Pema…" said Korra with a fake grin. Inside she was still pissed, but she wanted to know what more her mom had to tell her. Pema smiled, and returned to the kitchen. As soon as she did, she turned back to her mom with a frown, "And what did my noisy healer have to say…" she asked with some anger in her voice.

"Well… She said she was surprised, because she never expected you to…. You know….like girls…" said Senna wincing at Korra.

"How would she know I liked her?" asked Korra. Her anger turned to curiosity, 'Seriously. How did she know?' thought Korra.

"Well. She told me that the person you had the deepest connection would be the first person you would write to. She assumed that it was the person who was most on your mind while you were away. Put two and two together and she concluded that Asami was the one you liked. Was she right Korra? Was Asami the one you thought about the most?" asked Senna. She put her hand on her daughter's hand, knowing that her time in the South Pole was emotionally hard for Korra, and the memories were probably equally as hard.

"I….I think so…" said Korra, realizing how much she actually thought about Miss Sato. She remembered the nights she stared at the moon, hoping Asami was staring back. She remembered how she would have short, pleasant dreams of hanging out with Asami, in-between her constant nightmares. She remembered how she would perk up inside when got a letter with a stamp from Sato Industries.

"Well. Katara knew that you she could only help you out physically, but she wasn't the one to help you mentally. But, she did something, that I know you will be might be mad about, but must've been done" said Senna. She tried to remain calm, looking at Korra who went from deep thinking, to curiosity.

"Which was….?" Asked Korra, giving her mom another curious look.

"One night, while you were asleep, she came up to your room. She saw you were in mid-nightmare and waited for it to subsist. When she saw you were easing up, she performed a special healing and sort of felt your dream…" said Senna with a wincing grin, in preparation for the shouting that she expected from Korra. But, surprisingly Korra didn't shout, she was actually looking confused.

"How did she feel my dream?" asked Korra. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or amazed that Katara could do that.

"Well, she said she felt your energy. She felt how it changed from tense and racing, to relax and soft flowing. She assumed you were having a dream about love so, she focused on that energy. Then here is the really interesting part... She said she transferred part of that relaxed energy to her spirit water, and kept it. She wanted to use it while she healed you. Do you remember the last six months of your healing? Did you ever feel more connected to Asami?" said Senna.

"Every night I thought about her. Every day I wanted to come back to her. Whenever my demons came to get me, I tried to focus on her… I didn't realize she was helping me that much, without even being there" said Korra. She smiled, realizing how much Asami had done for her, even If she might not have known it.

"It's amazing what love can do" said Senna with a smile, but her smile faded, and she looked down. Korra picked up on it.

"Is everything alright?" asked Korra, she had a worried look on her face.

"Korra, I wanted to ask you something. Why didn't you go straight to Republic City after you left? Why were you missing for six full months?" asked Senna. She looked up to see her daughter eyes beginning to water.

"Because…I didn't think I was good enough for her or Republic City…" said Korra with a small tear running down her face.

"Good enough? Why wouldn't you be good enough?" asked Senna, as she placed her hand on top of Korra's leg.

"After I got my butt kicked by two simple bandits, I began to think about how helpless I was. How helpless I looked to her. I then began asking myself if I would just be a burden to her. She was the CEO of a mega-corporation, I was just a weak avatar. I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want the world to see me as the burden that was holding back Future Industries and its CEO. And…and…" said Korra. She began to shake as more tears began to fall.

"And what?" asked Senna. She took her hand off Korra's leg and began to rub her back.

"And…What if she found someone? What if I was just a burden to her, keeping her from someone else? What if I told her how I felt, and she just rejected me? I would end up being the lonely, weak avatar who was holding back Future Industries, with no one to love. I didn't want to face her, or the world. So…I ran away. I wanted to hold on to the little hope I had that maybe she liked me…and if she didn't at least I would be strong, and wouldn't be a burden to her" said Korra. She felt a big weight fall off her shoulders, finally being able to tell someone how she felt. Senna leaned in and hugged Korra. Korra held back more tears, as she returned the hug.

"So…What did you do while you were gone?" asked Senna. She was still holding Korra.

"I tried to get better. But, I couldn't do it. I was always being chased by my dark avatar spirit. I tried to think of Asami, but I just felt weaker. I didn't know where to go…I wanted to see Asami, but just felt sad. I didn't want to come home, because I would just feel like a failure. So. I travelled around alone" said Korra. She released the hug, and took a deep breathe. She wanted to tell Asami all of this, but it felt so painful. However, she always knew she could trust her mom, and was grateful that she was there.

"Korra. I just want you to know, that no matter what anyone thinks, you will always be welcomed home, as a hero" said Senna. She felt sick, hearing how bad Korra felt, but knew she needed to be on her own.

"I know. I wasn't thinking straight back then. But, I'm better now. I found someone I love" said Korra, with a smile. She then had another curious on her face, "By the way, if I didn't send her a letter, would you have known I liked her, before we told everyone?" she asked.

"Before dinner? Yes. Before today? No" said Senna with a smile.

"What do you mean before today?" asked Korra. She was worried that they might've sent signals to everyone they had greeted earlier that they were together.

"Well. At about two, I came up to your room, to ask if you guys wanted some tea. I knocked, but there was no answer so, I poked my head in to see you two snuggled up next to each other. You guys looked so cute, and I didn't want to disturb you two, so I quietly closed the door, and left a note making sure no one else disturbed you too" said Senna. She smiled, as she saw Korra blushing when she mentioned that they were snuggled up with each other.

"That was you? We were terrified someone saw us and told everyone. But, then again, I think only you and Jinora wouldn't have told everyone. So, thank you mom" said Korra. She was relieved it was her mom who left the note, and not Mako.

"Jinora?" asked Senna. She secretly talked to Jinora about Korra and Asami after Jinora came back from the Spirit World. She secretly asked Jinora to pressure Korra and Asami to tell everyone, because she knew that they needed to tell everyone or they would never truly be happy.

"Yea. She kinda…knew about us too…" said Korra, rubbing the back of her head.

"How did she know?" asked Senna, lifting an eyebrow.

"She found us in the Spirit World" said Korra.

"And what were you two doing…" asked Senna. She leaned in to make her daughter feel more uncomfortable. She never got sick of messing with her own daughter at times.

"We were just hanging out in a pool…" said Korra. She had a slight blush on her face, remembering what really happened, and how Jinora ruined their moment.

"Interesting. Well. It's getting late sweetie. I'm going to head to bed, but I'm glad we had this talk and I'm glad you found that someone" said Senna. She stood up and gave her daughter another hug. She smiled, and began to walk away, as Korra smiled back at her. She was about to turn the corner, but stop, and turned around to say something to her daughter.

"By the way. I know it's cold in the water tribe, but we do make bathing suits if you need them" said Senna, with a fake motherly smile, before turning the corner to head to her room.

Korra froze. Her cheeks were blushing like crazy. She couldn't believe her mother knew about the suit. She wondered what else Jinora might've told her. She had a blank expression on her now red face. She slowly walked back to her room, with her face still frozen in shock.

As she opened the door, she saw Asami twirling her hair, while lying on her bed. She looks up to see a horrified Korra.

"Woah, are you ok? You look like you just saw a flying Lion turtle" said Asami.

"Well... Uh… my mom knew about us… and knew…. a lot…" stuttered Korra. Her mind was still sputtering, unsure what she could possibly say to her mother after what she told her.

"What do you mean she knew? What does she know?" asked Asami, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well...you are gonna laugh, but she kind read a letter I sent you, and knew that I liked you" said Korra, rubbing the back of her head.

"What's so funny about that? That's actually kinda sweet" said Asami.

"That wasn't the funny part…The funny part is that she knows…about…the….uh…" stuttered Korra. She couldn't even get the word out. Asami noticed how Korra's face was fully red.

"The….what? You can tell me Korra" said Asami. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Bathing….Suit…" said Korra, immediately looking down. She couldn't even look her girlfriend in the eye, because she of the embarrassment. When Asami didn't say anything she looked up. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the expression on Asami's face. It was crimson red. It was brighter than the lipstick she had on at the wedding. Her mouth and eyes were wide open.

"Asami? Are you ok?" giggled Korra, waving a hand in front of Asami's face. She completely forgot her own embarrassment, as sat down next to Asami.

"Ko…rrrrr..aaaa….how…." stuttered Asami.

"Well my mom asked Jinora and…." before Korra could finish, she felt Asami jump up.

"I'LL KILL HER" yelled Asami, she was about to run out the door, when Korra used a small air tornado to bring Asami back to her. Korra took Asami and pinned her down on the bed.

"She isn't worth it! Do you want to end up in jail with Kuvira for killing an airbending master?" yelled Korra.

"Me and Kuvira alone? I wouldn't mind…" giggled Asami, realizing that there is no point in trying to wrestle away from the Avatar. Korra just shook her head.

"Geez Asami, if you wanted her so bad, you know where she is" said Korra, she was still pinning Asami's wrist to the bed.

"Because I have you" giggled Asami.

"Oh Asami, what am I going to do with a girlfriend who fantasizes about my enemy?" asked Korra in a playful tone. She looked down to see Asami smiling back at her.

"I could think of a couple things" said Asami, she slowly licked her lips.

"I could too…" said Korra, she slowly began to lean down to tongue wrestle when…

"Hey Gals!" yelled Bolin, running in to the room.

"BOLIN!" yelled Korra and Asami at the same time. Their smiles turned to angry frown. Korra was still pinning Asami down.

"Oh geez, I didn't see anything!" yelled Bolin. He covered his eyes, and turned around, to run out, but slammed right against the side of the door. "Ow! My nose!" he yelled, while rolling and moaning on the ground in pain.

Korra and Asami both shook their heads. Korra was still pinning Asami, as they began to giggle at their hurt friend.

"Is everything alright? I heard a crash" said Tenzin, running up to the doorway. He looks down to see an Earthbender rolling in pain. He looks up to see Korra pinning Asami to the bed, and slightly blushes. "Oh, uh pardon me, I'll come back later…" he said.

"Its fine Tenzin, but if you could be so kind as to help our idiot that would be great…" giggled Korra. She didn't even look his way, she was too busy enjoying watching Asami giggle under her.

"Oh. Of course" said Tenzin, he looked down at Bolin, and reached down to grab Bolin's arm. Bolin got up, but was still covering his nose with his other hand. Tenzin began to lead Bolin, but stopped. "Oh, by the way, Riko still wants to meet at noon tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" he asked.

"That's fine Tenzin, good night" said Korra. She glanced over to see Tenzin just outside the door, turning around to say something, but before he could, Korra airbended the door shut.

"Night…" said Tenzin to the now slammed door. He let out his usually Tenzin sigh.

"Does it look right to you?" asked Bolin.

"Well…It's interesting, but if they are in love, I'll support them" said Tenzin, still facing the door.

"What? I'm asking about my nose" said Bolin, he lowered his hand for Tenzin to see. It was a bit swollen, and there was a little blood in the right nostril.

"It's fine, let's get you some ice" said Tenzin. They began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen.

"So….What did you mean when you said it was 'interesting'?" asked Bolin, trying to start a conversation. Bolin wasn't shy about asking questions that were uncomfortable to people. A prime example was asking about Lin's dad in front of her.

Tenzin stopped and sighed. "It's just interesting. Usually a guy and girl fall in love, and I've never really know a girl and another girl to…you know…"

"Fuck?" interrupted Bolin.

Tenzin blushed, "Yea…anyway, let's make sure your nose is fine lad" he said. He began walking towards the kitchen again, only this time a faster.

"Wait up" said Bolin, trying to catch up to the now embarrased nomad.

_Back to the bedroom…_

"So, now that our idiot and baldy are gone, what should we do?" asked Asami. She reached up and began to twirl Korra's hair.

"I don't know… We're having a meeting tomorrow. Perhaps we should talk about our plans to fix the city together" said Korra. She got up, and moved the nightstand between the two beds to the other side of the room. She then got a piece of paper, and wrote something on it.

Asami just looked at Korra stunned. Her seductive smile, turned to complete shock. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Korra looked over at Asami's stunned face. She couldn't help but laugh. She laughed even harder when Asami's face went from shock to anger. She went to the door, and placed the paper on the outside of it. She metalbended a small nail, to keep the paper up on the door, before slowly closing it.

"And what was on that paper?" asked Asami. She was now sitting up with her arms crossed.

"I didn't want anyone to disturb us while we work on our plans for the city" said Korra. She walked over to the bed Asami wasn't on and pulled it next to the bed Asami was on. "I thought that these two beds would give us more space to…work" she said with a smirk.

"Great. Let's work" said Asami. Korra's smirk faded to confussion as Asami perked up so quickly. She giggled, and slowly puller her shirt over her head. Just she as was about to pull it off, Asami interupted."What are you doing?" she asked.

Korra stopped, and lowered her shirt. She was even more confussed at all the papers that were spread out over the two beds. "Uh… What are you doing?" asked Korra.

"You wanted to talk about our plan right? Well, I have some that you should look at. I drew a couple of these up before our trip, and was going to show you sometime. This seems like the perfect time" said Asami. She looked up at Korra with a big fake grin. When she saw Korra's expression, she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at Korra.

Korra noticed Asami trying not to laugh, and squinted her eyes at Asami. Asami squinted back at her. Their eye contact meant one thing: It's on again.

"Alright. Let's go over the plans…" said Korra, slowly walking over to the bed, and sitting down next to Asami to look over the plans.

_Fast Forward 30 minutes_

Korra was dying of boredum. Asami had spent the last 10 minutes talking about the different types of metal that would be need to fix all the street lights. 'They are just street lights! What we should be talking about the streets. Better yet, we shouldn't be talking at all!' screamed Korra internally. She didn't want to fall asleep, and didn't want to seem antcy for sex. Then she had an idea…

"Asami this is great work, but I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Pardon me" said Korra with a grin.

"Ok, but don't take too long. We still have the types of metal we should use for sewer caps to talk about" giggled Asami. She knew Korra was bored out of her mind, and was loving every minute of it. She was looking down at some othr designs when she heard the bathroom door shut close. 'She's so cute when she's mad' thought Asami.

Another 5 minutes passed before Asami heard the bathroom door open. She was studying a design for a new police station. "It's about time" said Asami while looking down at her papers. "Are you ready to talk about sew…..ers….." stuttudered Asami as she looked up mid-sentence at Korra.

"I thought I would do some stretches since I was up, so I changed into something that would give me a little more…flexability" said Korra with a grin. What Asami didn't know, was that Korra took Asami's bag into the bathroom with her, and wore Asami's black sports bra, and her tight black sweat pants.

"Korra…where did you get those clothes?" asked Asami. She looked down at Korra's tight black pants to notice she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I kind of borrowed them. They are a little tight, especially the bra, but I think I could manage" said Korra. She looked up to see a blushing Asami who was staring at her lower section. "Hey, eyes are up here" said Korra.

"Oh...right…uh…let's…talk about…the…uh…pus-SEWERS" said Asami quickly looking around at her papers trying to find the one about the new sewer system.

"Pussewers?" asked Korra. She was stretching her arms, while trying not to giggled.

"The sewers, let's talk about them" said Asami. She took a deep breathe to regan her composure and began to pat the bed for Korra to sit down with her.

"Alright, but I wanna do some stretches first, so just tell me about them" said Korra. She slowly got down to her knees, before laying flat on her stomach.

Asami looked down with a puzzled look. "Alright then" said Asami, as she looked at her design. "I haven't decided on which metal to use yet. Either steel or" just she was about to finish she looked down at Korra. "Or…boobs" she said.

"Boobs? That's a metal?" giggled Korra. She was stretch forward with her chest out, neck up, and butt low.

Asami noticed how small her bra was on Korra. 'I wish the bra would just pop already' she thought.

"No…. I uh… meant copper. Uh…what are you doing?" asked Asami, she looked back down at her design to pretend she wasn't eye humping her girlfriend.

"This is the serpent pose (a.k.a. Cobra pose). It's good for stretching out the shoulders and chest" said Korra while taking a deep breath. "So, please tell me more about the sewer metal", before exhaling. She then slowly lifts up furter to her feet

"Well. The different metals will corrode in different ways…and…uh…the...ass" stuttered Asami looking up at Korra.

"Ass? What's the deal with you Asami?" giggled Korra, as she was now bending over to reach for her toes. She conventiently had her back facing Asami. Asami tight black sweat pants were stretching to their limits against Korra's curves.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried that you are going to ruin my sweat pants…" said Asami.

"That would be a shame, huh? Especially because I don't have any underwear on…" giggled Korra. Korra turned around to see a red faced, sweating Asami. Korra giggled even more, before returning to her stretches.

Asami heard Korra's giggles and realized she had to do something or else she would lose like she in the Spirit World. 'Wait, I have an idea' she thought.

"Korra. I think I'll join you in your stretches" said Asami with a grin. Korra turned around back around with a confused look.

"Um. Ok then. Just, try and keep some space so, we don't knock into each other" said Korra. She didn't know what Asami had planned, but tried to continue her stretches. She was actually kind of enjoying them. She did have a tense night, and some relaxing stretching actually was relieving her a bit.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something?" asked Asami, as she got off the bed, and walked over to Korra. She was still wearing the same thing she wore to dinner, but Korra didn't notice.

"Alright. What do you need my help with?" asked Korra.

"I need you to put both hands on the bed frame. I want you to face the bed, and spread your legs out" said Asami.

"Um, what kind of stretch is this?" asked Korra. She complied with Asami's request, but was unsure of it. 'Stay on your toes Korra, she's gonna do something' she thought.

"It helps relax the chest and shoulders. It helps if you close your eyes and imagine something peacefully, like a fish in a pond, or a sunset" said Asami. She walked over to her bag that Korra placed next to the bed. "Remember, eyes closed" she said. She pulled out two small scarfs that she packed incase it got cold in the Spirit World. She slowly tip-toed back to Korra.

Korra began to slowly inhale and exhale as she remembered sitting with Asami and watching the Spirit World sunset with her. "This is actually kind of nice Asami" said Korra.

"Good, now I want you to answer a question, and think deep about it. What is the first move you should make in Pai sho? Remember, eyes closed" said Asami, as she slowly wrapped both scarfs around the bed frame, each next to Korra's hands.

Korra thought about. "Hmm….I'm not sure. I guess you take the jade lily and move it up a couple places?" said Korra. She never really understood Pai Sho. "Is that right?" asked Korra after she didn't get a response.

"I don't know. Who cares? You can open your eyes now" giggled Asami, as she hoped on the bed.

"What?" asked Korra. As soon as she opened her eyes, she jumped, and nearly took the bed with her. "How did you do that?!" she yelled. Her hands were tied to the bed frame, and she couldn't move them.

"It's just a trick I learned. I can be quite stealthy Miss Avatar" giggled Asami. "Anyway, lets talk about sewer covers" she said, as she looked through her designs again.

"Asami let me out, or I'm burning the scarves" grumbled Korra. She couldn't believe that she let Asami tie her up like she was a doll or something.

"Burn the scarves, and I'll show everyone the bathing suit" giggled Asami. She saw Korra's face turn from anger to fear in an instant.

"Alright, I'll just lift the bed then" said Korra.

"That would make a lot of noise. Plus what would everyone say if they saw you in my bra and pants, hand cuffed to our bed…" said Asami. She tried to keep her eyes on her designs, because she knew the look on Korra's face probably wouldn't be pretty.

"Ok Asami… You win. Please let me out" groaned Korra. She knew Asami got her, as she lowered her head in defeat.

"You think I'm gonna let you go for that. You were being naughty, and you are now my prisioner who has to pay for her crime…" purred Asami in a seductive voice. She put her designs back in a file, and got up to put the file on the table. As soon as she did, she walked over and leaned on the frame next to Korra.

"Naughty? What did I do? What are you gonna do to me?" asked Korra. She wasn't sure what was going on, but got an interesting thought: 'What is she gonna do to me…'

"Well. When I was younger, when ever I got in trouble, there was one punishment I dreaded. I promised myself I wouldn't do this when I got older, but you pushed me too far, and you deserve this" said Asami as she slowly walked behind Korra.

"Deserve wha-OW!" yelled Korra. Asami swatted Korra's ass like there was a bug on it that needed to be squashed. "What was that for?" she asked. 'That hurt!...But, do it again' she thought.

"Korra, when Tenzin left, I was turned on, and in the mood. But, you turned me off. I didn't like that, and I feel that you should be punished for it" said Asami in a serious tone.

"Are you seriou-Ow!" yelled Korra again. Only this time, she let out a small moan, just loud enough for Asami to hear.

"Yes. You went to far Korra. And no enjoy your punishment. Each moan I hear is another 5 smacks" said Asami. She looked at Korra who was peaking over at her. "And face forward!" she yelled.

"Alright general" said Korra in a sarcastic voice. "Oooooo!" moaned Korra as Asami smacked her again. She couldn't even feel pain when Asami smacked her, just ecstacy. She began to bite down on her lip, waiting for the next smack, but it didn't come.

"Korra, I don't think your punishment is working" sighed Asami.

"No. It hurts, and I deserve 5 more" said Korra. 'Maybe even 10 more..' she thought.

"No, I think physical punishment might just be childs-play. Let's try mental" said Asami with a grin, as she walked over to the bed. She slowly began to take her shirt and pants off. Korra watched as Asami's tight rear, black g-string, black bra hook, and toned shoulders came into view. Her core began to heat up.

"Yea. Maybe mental would work…" giggled Korra. 'Asami is sure getting to me' she thought to herself arrogantly.

"It might, but I think we might have to wait until morning for that" said Asami with a grin. She hoped on the bed, and laid her self out infront of Korra with the front of her panties facing Korra.

"Morning? You are just going to leave me here while you go to sleep?" asked Korra with a worried look. She began to consider burning the scarves, even if it meant everyone would know about the bathing suit. 'Jinora and mom already know, what does it matter if everyone else does' she thought.

"Yea, but I need help getting to sleep. I have a dirty habit that helps me sleep, and I might as well show you know, since we will eventually be sleeping in the same room everyday soon" said Asami, still grinning at Korra.

Korra's look of worry turned to confusion, and she stared straight at Asami's panties. "Dirty habit? Do you pee the bed or what?" asked Korra.

"No…but the bed does get a little wet…" giggled Asami. She took her right hand and began to cup her right breast, while her left hand slowly moved down her abs, towards her pleasure center.

Korra noticed Asami's hand creeping into her panties. "Wait…You are going to do that. In front of me? Is that my mental punishment" said Korra with an arrogant chuckle. However in the back of her mind: 'Her hand should creeping towards my panties…'

"No. I just want to make sure I have a good night's rest. Also, you might want to open your mouth. This will probably be the only water you get for the rest of the night" said Asami. She dug her hand into her panties, and began to rub the outside of her sex.

"Whatever, you will probably just be thinking about me anyway" said Korra, still trying to act like she didn't care. She heard Asami begin to moan, 'That should be me' said the voice in her head, only this time, it was louder.

"Oooo… Kuvira…" moaned Asami.

"Kuvira!" yelled Korra. She arrogance turned to anger. The bed began to shake because of the rage that was slowly seeping out of Korra.

"Well I can't think about my prisioner, so I'll just think about the next hottest thing. And keep it down. What would Tenzin say if he saw me touching myself, and you tied up yelling 'Kuvira'?" said Asami. She began to squeeze her breast harder, as she could feel her sex getting wetter to lub up her fingers. Her moans began to get longer.

Korra began to bite her lip even harder. Each moan Asami made her insides shake. She couldn't even touch herself to the sight of Asami touching herself. Her core was melting, needed a touch. She didn't care where, she just wanted to feel Asami's skin make some type of contact with her's.

"Ooo Kuvira, I'm ready for you" moaned Asami. Just before she could enter herself, she heard a moan from Korra. She stopped and looked up at Korra, to see a combination of anger, desire, and sorrow all on one face. She slowly removed her hand, and sat up. She scooted towards Korra who was looking into her eyes. Those eyes weren't hungry. They were starving. They were pleading for a small scrap to feed her.

Asami stuck her wet fingers out, only an inch from Korra's mouth. "Lick them" she whispered to Korra. Asami had a big grin. She knew her pet was hungry, and she was going to enjoy feeding it.

Korra lit up, for the small offering. She wrapped her mouth around Asami's fingers, and sucked on them. Her tongue was going crazy, trying to lick every millimeter of Asami's fingers. Asami slowly pulled her hand back. As her hand left Korra's mouth, Korra's tongue tried to follow, but it wasn't long enough. When it broke contact from Asami's fingers, it wiggled around looking for the conact that it once had.

"Is my prisioner still hungry? Did the guards not give her enough to eat?" asked Asami in a seductive toned. Korra nodded up and down quickly. Her eyes widened at the chance of getting more to eat.

"Does my prisioner promise to behave? I don't want to displine her again" said Asami. She had her arms crossed, as she looked down at Korra. Korra nodded up and down again. "I want to her a yes mam" she demanded.

"Yes mam!" said Korra. She began to bounce up and down, in anticipation for her sentence to be over.

"Good girl" said Asami. She stood up and looked down at Korra with her arms still crossed. "Prisioner Korra, you are being released from Sato Prision. We ask that you do not attack the guards on release" she said, trying to act official.

"Yes mam" said Korra in a sweet, innocent tone. 'I promise nothing' she thought. Asami walked over and untied Korra's right hand.

"You can untie the left" said Asami, as she walked over to lie back down on the bed. "I'm going to fini-" before she could finish, she felt the mocha-skinned Avatar fall on top of her.

"Let me help you finish, Miss Sato" said Korra with a big grin on face.

"No attacki-", Asami tried to finish, but Korra wouldn't let her. She crashed her mouth onto Asami's as her tongue began it's own attack on Asami's tongue. Asami moaned as Korra's tongue defeated her's in seconds and began to search around her mouth for the territory it had won. After Korra finish exploring her terrority, she decided to explore more of Asami.

Korra pulled back from Asami's mouth, and began to kiss down her neck. She paused at the base of Asami's neck and sucked on it for a couple seconds. Asami's eyes widened with the sucking, as she gasped. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, as she didn't want the sucking to stop.

Korra slowly raised her head, "I'm marking my terroritory…" whispered Korra. She looked down to see the red spot on Asami neck, and kiss it, before moving lower. She continued her kisses, down to Asami's chest. She paused when she noticed Asami was still wearing her bra.

"You know I don't like when you hide things from me" purred Korra. She slipped her hand under Asami and reached for Asami's bra hooks. As soon as she unhooked it, she grabbed the strap linking the cups with her mouth, and wrestled it away from Asami's chest. She spit the bra to the side, before continuing her "I'm liking what I found" said Korra as she cups Asami's left breast with her left hand, and lowers her head to continue her kissing expedition.

As soon as Korra's tongue makes contact Asami's right nipple she digs her nails into Korra's toned shoulder blades. Her moans make Korra purr as her tongue toys with Asami's sensitive tip. Asami tries to squeeze her legs, but Korra keeps one knee between them. Korra can feel Asami's antcy core, as she stops her tongue play to whisper something to Asami: "I want you open for me"

Asami can feel the pulses running from her chest to her core. "Please….touch me" moaned Asami. Her sex was open, just pleading for contact.

Korra smiled, as she kiss both of Asami nipples before continuing her kiss trail. As she makes her way down, she begans to rub the insides of Asami's thighs. She can feel Asami's leg muscles clenching and releasing with each kiss. She pushes Asami's legs further apart, as she slides her knees back, so she can position her head.

"I've been starving Asami. I think I'll enjoy this" said Korra. She pulls down Asami's panties, exposing her meal. "Yummy…" she purrs as she kisses the inside of Asami's right leg. She turns to Asami's left leg and kisses it, but doesn't break contact. Korra keeps her tongue on Asami's leg as she makes her way up to her pleasure center. Asami bites her lip in anticipation, feeling her muscles tighten up as Korra's warm tongue gets closer and closer.

Korra uses her tounge to dance around the outside of Asami's sex. She tries to keep Asami waiting, but Asami can't take it anymore. Asami took her right hand, and shoved Korra's face against her sex. Korra took the hint, and finally stuck her tongue in. She savored the taste of Asami's juices. Asami moaned and began to rock her hips back and forth, causing Korra to have to hold Asami's legs down as she continued her meal.

She wanted to explore every inch, and every fold of Asami's sex before reaching her most sensitive bud. She wanted to taste every drop that was flowing inside Asami. Korra felt Asami's clit with her tongue, and knew that she had to give Asami what she wanted. Korra took her right hand off Asami's right leg, and slowly inserted one finger into Asami. She could feel Asami shiver, as she begans to play with Asami's clit. As she does, she inserts another finger. She keeps her tongue on Asami's clit, as she pulls her hand back, then pushes it in forward in a slow ryhthm that begins to pick up speed.

Asami's right hip follows the ryhthm of Korra's hand and he left hip is still being held down. Her moans pick up in pace, as she applies more force to the back of Korra's head, keeping it firmly in place. She begins to feel the pressure inside her build. She can feel her climax coming, and knows that it's gonna be loud. Before she fully reaches, she grabs a pillow, and stuff it in her mouth. Korra can feel Asami squeezing around her fingers, she pulls them out, and does the rest with tongue. 'Give me every drop Asami' thought Korra. She opens her mouth, to let all of Asami's love in.

Asami bites down on the pillow, as she screams 'Korra' into it, but it gets muffled out. Her back arches, as her eyes widen with the climax, until it subsides. As she regains her composure, she eases her grip on Korra's head. She stares up with a smile on her face. Korra crawls up to Asami's face with her mouth closed. She kisses Asami and gets her to open her mouth, letting all the juice in her mouth fall into Asami's. Korra backs away from a stunned Asami who drinks the juices that Korra transferred to her.

"I thought you might be thursty" whispered Korra. "And after all that work, you must be hungry right?" she asks.

Asami slowly nods her head, as she looks up into Korra's eyes.

"Good, because I have something for you to eat…" said Korra, with a big grin.


	17. Chapter 16: Together

_*Story Update*: Well, I know you guys may be bummed at this, but this will be the last chapter of Spirit World Honeymoon. It was meant to be solely in the Spirit World, but then I came up with an ending that I felt would be better if it ended in the Physical World. Anyway, I had a great time writing this story. It was supposed to be a quick story that I just wanted to get off my chest after the finale, but I had too much fun with it, and decided give it more detail and to make it a little more…mature. Anyway, thank you so much for the support, and if you enjoyed my writing, please look at my other story "What happens in Vegas". I also plan on writing another new story too, but that won't come out until late February. Now, here is the final chapter of my first fanfic. Again, thank you to everyone who read this, and enjoyed _

Sunlight began to shine in the window, as Republic City's bright lights slowly began to turn off. It was the beginning of a new day. It was Korra and Asami's first full day of the reconstruction. Asami slowly opened her eyes. She could feel Korra's face resting on her shoulder, her arm across her stomach, and of course the rest of Korra's sexy body against her back. Asami looked down to see Korra fast asleep with a smile on her face. Asami couldn't help but smile remember the night they had.

"You're one of a kind, you know that" whispered Asami, kissing Korra's nose. However, when she tried to get out every subtle movement made Korra groan.

"You…sexy…" mumbled Korra in her sleep. Asami tried not laugh, but the giggles inside her were making her shake and sweat. She decided this was the perfect opportunity to mess with Korra a bit.

"I like that Korra" whispered Asami to sleeping Korra. Korra's smile grew as her hand began to run up and down Asami's stomach. Asami moaned as Korra's began to drift lower. "Wait" whispered Asami, as Korra's hand stopped.

"You gotta come catch me if you want it" whispered Asami, as she slowly got out from Korra's grip. Asami made little tapping sounds on the wall behind Korra, as Korra's legs began to move up and down in a running motion. "You can't get me" whispered Asami again. She could see Korra's face frown, as her legs were going faster. Asami kept whispering "You can't get me" as she tip toed over to the front of the bed to put on the panties and bra that Korra threw to the side.

"No…sex…me" mumbled Korra, still trying to catch what she wanted in her dream. Asami couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, as Korra's eyes slowly began to open.

"As..a..mi?" groaned Korra. She hated the mornings, and she hated having her sweet dreams ruined even more.

"Good morning sweetie. How was your dream?" asked Asami with a big grin on her face.

"Too short" groaned Korra. She pulled Asami's pillow over her face, trying to block out the light that was shining through their window. "I'm going back to it" she grumbled.

"Oh no you're not. We have a meeting today, and I want you to be ready for it. We tried last night, and well…you know how that went" giggled Asami. She pulled the blanket off of Korra exposing her.

"Hey, give that back!" yelled Korra. She wasn't cold, but didn't want anyone to walk in on her in her birthday suit.

"What? This?" asked Asami, pointing at the blanket.

"Yes" said Korra with an angry look on her face.

"Then come get it" giggled Asami holding it up at the foot of the bed. Korra leapt up and over the front for it, but fell when Asami pulled it away at the last second.

"Missed me" giggled Asami, as she hoped on the bed with it. Korra was fuming and jumped back onto the bed, and this time fell right on top.

"You know I had a dream like this once" giggled Asami again. As Korra blew steam out of her nose. She did kind of liked this position, but was too pissed to get turned on.

"Well now that you are awake, let's get the day started" said Asami with a cheerful smile, as she slipped out of Korra's grip and skipped to the bathroom. She locked the door behind, and turned on the shower.

Korra sighed as she laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was time to be the Avatar again. Not the risk your life for the world high action Avatar, but the community service boring Avatar. 'I like not almost dying every other day, but I also like a little excitement' thought Korra. After a good 5 minutes of pondering to herself, she heard the door open.

Asami, walked out wrapped in a towel. 'Damn' thought Korra. Asami's hair was also wrapped in a towel, as she walked over to Korra.

"You know what I hate about showers?" asked Asami as Korra stood up and began to walk towards the shower. She didn't care that she wasn't wearing anything.

"That you're hair gets wet?" responded Korra, unsure what was wrong with showers.

"It's that you are so cold when you get out. Can you warm me up?" said Asami as she dropped her towel and hugged Korra. Korra stopped, and froze. "You're really warm" whispered Asami into Korra's ear as she kisses her on the cheek.

Korra turns to look over at a wet and soft Asami hugging her. Not only is her skin warm, but her core feels like an inferno. Korra's hand begins to slide down Asami's back down to her butt. But, just as she reaches the top of Asami's crack, Asami backs away and wags her finger.

"No, no. You had your fun last night, time to actually work. Also, thanks for warming me" said Asami with a smile, before wrapping herself in the towel again.

Korra growls and watches Asami walk over to her backpack to pick out an outfit. Korra stands there as Asami gets ready to put on her clothes, but before she takes off her towel again, she sees Korra still standing there. Naked, and looking at her like an idiot.

"Shower. Now" said Asami pointing at the shower. Korra pouts, and slumps over to the shower. As soon as the door closes Asami burst out laughing. Korra can hear her, so she reopens the door and walks over to Asami.

"Wow that was quick" giggled Asami.

Korra stands in front of her, and lifts her hand up, with her palm facing Asami's face.

"Korra?" asked Asami.

Korra smirks. "I thought I'd help you dry out, before I took a shower" said Korra.

"Wha-" before Asami could finish Korra blows an airblast out of her hand, before running to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"KORRA!" yelled Asami chasing Korra before having the door shut her in face. Her hair was shot straight back, and stayed in place. She banged on the door, but could only hear Korra laughing as the shower turned on. "That wasn't funny! I'm going to have to brush for an hour!" yelled Asami.

Korra whistled to herself in the shower as she felt some sort of pride by messing with Asami like that. 'It was kind of mean, but her face…' thought Korra as she giggled. After a nice shower, she turned it off, and water bended all the water off her.

She still grabbed a towel, as she didn't want to walk naked into the room, just in case Asami had a surprise for her…

She stepped out slowly with her hands up. Knowing Asami, she wouldn't let Korra get away with what she did, even if she did start it… As Korra stepped out, she looked over at Asami sitting on the bed, brushing her hair and smiling. Korra inched slowly to her, when Asami looked up to see.

"Oh good, you're out. I took the liberty of getting your outfit ready" said Asami, as she got up and walked to a closet to pull out an outfit.

"What the hell is that?" asked Korra as Asami held up her old airbender training outfit. The ugly red and yellow mix made Korra want to puke. Asami had a big smile, as she held it up.

"I noticed that your clothes were a little dirty. So, while you were showering I saw Pema walking by and asked if she could wash them, and if she had anything you could wear. She remembered your old airbender outfit and I thought you would look great in something other than Water-tribe blue" said Asami with the big grin. She tried not to laugh at Korra's 'Fuck You' expression. "Now hurry up, we need to get breakfast" she said.

"I can't wear this. I would look ridiculously. I'd rather go naked" said Korra as she crossed her arms, and looked away.

"I got no problem with that. I'm not sure how the President would feel though" giggled Asami.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but knew going naked would be a terrible idea. She could just think of the headline by the press 'Avatar goes nude in President meeting:Affair involved?' she thought. "Fine. But, couldn't you at least get me a flight suit. I would feel old wearing that" she said, pointing at the outfit Asami was hold.

"Most of them are very tight, and for a body like yours….well…." said Asami biting her bottom lip.

"I get it. I'm too sexy for the suit" said Korra with a sigh. "Alright, give me the damn outfit" she said.

Asami tossed her the airbender outfit, and Korra quickly got in it. She hate how old she looked, but she had to admit it was comfy. "What do you think?" asked Korra as she held her arms out for Asami to check her out.

Asami bit her lip holding back her laughs. Her face began to get red, as the laughs were desperately trying to get out. Korra lowered her eyes lids. "Let it out…" said Korra with a sigh.

Asami laughed for a good 2 minutes straight. She tried to regain her breathe, but whenever she did, she saw how disgruntled Korra looked and she couldn't help it. When Asami couldn't stop, Korra lowered her head, and walked over to the door to leave.

"Let's just get breakfast…" said Korra, as she headed out.

"Coming…" giggled Asami, as she skipped up to Korra in a happy mood.

They walked in to the dining room, and noticed a couple airbenders eating. "Good no one we know is here, maybe they won't see me" said Korra. She walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast as Asami sat down. When Korra walked back in, she saw that Bolin and Opal had just sat down.

"Korra. What are you wearing?" asked Opal, as she noticed Korra coming in with her and Asami's breakfast consisting of eggs, and biscuts.

"I thought I would wear something to remind us all of the history of the air nation" said Korra as she sat down trying not to make eye contact with Bolin who she knew was about to burst out laughing.

"You should get some tattoos while you're at it" said Bolin, before bursting out laughing.

"Well, I think it looks great" said Opal, before elbowing Bolin's waist. He got the message, but still giggled.

"Thank you Opal" said Korra. She gave her a 'Really. Thank You' look, before digging in to her meal.

"So, what do you have planned for today" asked Opal. However, Korra had her faced stuffed, and was about to answer when Asami intervened.

"We are going to meet with Raiko at noon to talk about the city" said Asami.

"Sounds boring" said Bolin before getting elbow, "Ow!" he yelped.

"Sounds important" said Opal

"It is" said Asami, "I have some ideas, and I know Raiko will have some and hopefully we will figure out a perfect plan" she said as she takes a sip of some tea.

"Yes. Hopefully" said Tenzin as he walks in to the dining room. "I don't want to put any more pressure on you two, but this meeting is important. We need to build as soon as possible" he said with his usual serious face.

Korra finally swallowed the rest of her breakfast and spoke up. "Don't worry Tenzin, Raiko loves Asami and we will get the city back on its feet before you know it" said Korra in a reassuring tone.

"I hope so-" before Tenzin could finish, he noticed what Korra was wearing, "Korra. What are you wearing?" he asked. Bolin burst out laughing again, as Opal and Asami couldn't help but, giggle.

"Can't someone respect the air nation without being laughed at?" asked Korra looking at everyone who was trying to hold back their laughs.

"Well. It brings back some memories I guess... Anyway, I must go do patrols. Opal, you are with Bumi again. Good day everyone" said Tenzin as he left the dining room.

"Well. I guess that's my cue to go. Good Luck ladies. You too sweetie" said Opal as she kisses Bolin's cheek, before heading off to do her airbender duties.

"So…What do you guys want to do until noon?" asked Bolin. After the wedding, Bolin has mostly been hanging around the island. There is nothing he can really do since there is no still no firm plan to rebuild, so he can't help out.

"Korra and I need to study some plans, so we won't be able to hang out much. Why don't you and Mako go do something fun. Like…um" said Asami. She didn't really know what to do since most of the city was ruined. "Fish?" she suggested.

"Mako has to help keep security at the shelters. I have nothing to do" said Bolin as he placed his elbows on the table, and held his head up with his hands.

"I got an idea…" giggled Korra, "Pema! Can you come in here?" yelled Korra. Bolin looked at her suspiciously.

"Yea, is everything ok?" asked Pema who walked into the dining room, stirring something in a bowl.

"Bolin would like to help around the place, since he has nothing to do today" said Korra with a smile.

"What?" asked Bolin.

"Great, you can help out with dishes" said Pema walking over to Bolin, and grabbing his arm to pull him with her.

"Oh, yea. I'd love to help…" said Bolin with a fake smile. He was too nice to decline helping Pema with chores. As he followed Pema to the kitchen, he looked over to see Korra and Asami giggling at him. He decided this was the perfect time flip them the bird, before being pulled out of site.

"You are so mean" giggled Asami.

"I know…" said Korra in an evil tone, before giving a fake evil laugh.

Asami rolled her eyes. She noticed that they were done. "Well breakfast was good, but seriously. We need to have a plan for when we talk to Raiko" she said.

"I know… I just…, wish we had more time to hang out and not care about the world" said Korra looking down with a frown.

"Don't worry Korra. We will have plenty of time. They can't work us to death" said Asami, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Doesn't mean they can't try" said Korra with a sigh.

"Listen. These next couple weeks will probably suck. But, at least we will get to share a house, and we will get to see each other every night" said Asami, giving Korra a kiss on her cheek.

Korra looked over at Asami and gave her a smile. "I can't wait" said Korra, as she stood up. She reached out for Asami's hand. Once Asami gave her hand, Korra led Asami back to their room. However, when they got in, she walked over to the files Asami had on the nightstand, and laid them out on the bed.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can plan on the move in" said Korra, as she sat down.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day that you would be excited to read files" joked Asami as she sat down on the bed, and grabbed a random file. 'Transportation' was written in red across the top of it. "Alright Korra, please try to keep up with me, as we go over this" she said. Korra nodded, and Asami opened the file.

_Fast Forward to 11:59 am:_

"Are you ready for this?" asked Asami as they stood outside of the doors main office on the Island. It was turned into the make-shift Presidential Office with a working radio line to the other nations.

"Ready as I'll ever be. He might not be my biggest fan, but he knows that we gotta work through this now" said Korra with a sigh.

"Hey. We are in this together. If he doesn't agree with you, he has me to deal with" said Asami, as she reached for Korra's hand with a smile.

"Together" said Korra with a nod as they opened the doors. As the doors opened, they could Raiko sitting patiently at his large desk with a bunch of files on them.

Raiko stood up and walked over to the two. "Miss Sato, Avatar Korra, thank you for coming today" he said as she shook both their hands.

"Well, it's an honor to be here" said Korra. She hated ass-kissing, but knew she had to seem like Raiko was in charge here.

Raiko nodded, before walking back over to his desk. "Ladies, please take a seat. I want to get straight to the reconstruction" he said.

Korra and Asami walked hand in hand over to two chairs that were placed in front of his desk. They sat down, and looked at each other. 'Together' mouthed Asami, as Korra smiled at her. Raiko noticed them holding hands, but didn't care for it at this time.

"Miss Sato, you are our best engineer, and I hope that you have some plans to rebuild this city" said Raiko.

"Why yes, we do. We talked it over, and we agree on expanding the city to keep most of the citizens away from the portal" said Asami as she leaned up to place some files on his desk.

"Avatar Korra, do you think the portal will be dangerous to the citizens?" asked Raiko.

"It could be if we have another major shift in Spiritual Energy or the spirits turn dark like they did a few years ago" said Korra.

Raiko opened a file, and glanced at it. "Alright Miss Sato, I trust you and your expertise, so I will approve your plans. Avatar Korra, I want you to lead a task force to help clean up the current buildings, and pave any obstacle's in Miss Sato's way" he said.

Korra and Asami looked at each other stunned. They were expecting Raiko to tell them why their plans weren't good enough, so the fact that he just approved them like that were suspicious.

"Ok, but I will need a way to get my workers to the factories." said Asami.

"Not a problem. We secluded most of Future Industries workers and their families to one of the shelters, and have special Sato-Trucks ready for them" said Raiko.

'Ok something is wrong, why is this incredibly easy?' thought Asami. But, she decided to roll with it. "Well. Thank you sir, I will start operations tomorrow" she said as she stood up to shake up Raiko's hand. However, Korra wasn't as easily sold.

"Wait, where will I get this task force?" asked Korra. She didn't really know what a task force was to be honest.

"The fire nation promised to offer some soldiers, and the United Forces can offer 10% of their men. I want this done as quickly as possible. I'm sure you two can get all the citizens back in their homes in about…6 months?" said Raiko, as he shook Asami's hand, but Korra was still stunned.

"6 months? I-" before Korra could finish, Asami placed a hand over her mouth, and nodded to the President.

"We will get everyone home in 6 months" said Asami, as she smiled and began to walk out. She kept her hand over Korra's mouth as she brought her out with her.

As soon as they were outside, Asami let Korra go. "Are you crazy? How can we do this in 6 months?" asked Korra her arms crossed.

"I don't know. But, he approved everything and I don't want to have to debate him if we don't agree to 6 months" said Asami as she let out a sigh.

"I told you they would try to work us to death" said Korra.

"Korra. We can do this together. I'm going to try and get a ride to the shelters and get my workers ready. You need to talk to Izumi and General Iroh. If we can get everyone ready before dinner, we can talk about moving in tonight" said Asami reaching over to take both of Korra's hands.

"Alright" said Korra as she took a deep breath. "Let's do this" she said. She gave Asami one last kiss, before heading off to find the Firelord. Asami watched Korra hurry down the hall, before she headed in the opposite direction towards the Sky Bison barn.

_Fast Forward to 6pm:_

Korra sat on the steps that led to the Sky Bison barn. She twirled her hair, and made little tornadoes in her palm as she waited. She had been waiting for a good half an hour. She had nothing to do since she was able to radio General Iroh and Firelord Izumi who were waiting for her word to clean up. Their plan was simple: Anything that looked broken, probably was, so just get rid of it. If it wasn't broken, leave it. It wasn't the smartest plan or most thought out, but it was better than nothing.

Since everyone was already ready, Korra didn't really have to be the Avatar that had to make all the crucial decisions. She was just the Avatar that would casually help out. 'I like not having so much pressure on me, but why do I just feel like a servant' she thought as she sighed. She looked out at the horizon and watched as the sun began to creep slowly towards the water. As she looked to her left, she could see the Spirit Portal brightly shooting up into the sky. 'What I would give to relive that last week' she thought.

As the sun began to make contact with the horizon, Korra felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a big, smiling, green-eyed earthbending idiot with a pink apron on.

"Hey Korra, dinner is going to be ready soon" said Bolin.

Korra couldn't help, but giggle at his look, "What are you wearing?" asked Korra.

"Well, for the last 3 hours, I've been helping Pema cook, and I thought I would look official, so I put this on" said Bolin with a smile.

"Well, you look like you will make a great house wife one day" giggled Korra, as she saw Bolin's smile turn to a frown.

"Real funny" said Bolin sarcastically, "Now come get your food. We worked hard on it" he said.

"I'll be there in a little bit, I'm just waiting for Asami" said Korra, as she looked out at the horizon to see the sun dipping further away.

"Don't worry Korra. I'm sure she will be back soon" said Bolin smiling down at Korra.

Korra looked up and smiled at Bolin, "Thanks" said Korra as she placed her hand on Bolin's. With that, Bolin nodded, and turned around to head back inside.

As Korra watched the last edges of the sun dip below the horizon, she heard a Bison groan. She looked up to see a large bison with mucus coming out of its nose fly over. It had a saddle on it so Korra figured Asami might be on it. The bison hovered over the courtyard, and slowly descended to land. She saw Opal was sitting on top its head, so she got up and ran over to her

"Hey Opal!" yelled Korra as she ran over to the airbender.

"Hey Korra. Before you ask, she's in saddle, but she's passed out" said Opal, pointing up at the saddle.

"Oh no, is she ok?" asked Korra with a bit of panic.

"What? Of course, she's just tired. As soon as we took off from the shelters, I tried to start a conversation, but when I turned around… she was already drooling…" said Opal shaking her head.

"Oh. She must've had a long day… I'll take her in. Thanks for bringing her back" said Korra with a soft smile, but with disappointment in her voice.

"No problem" said Opal, as she waited for Korra to bring in Asami, so she could feed her Bison.

Korra used earthbending to launch herself up onto the saddle. When she landed, she could see Asami slumped over with hair covering her face. Korra smiled at how cute she looked, but felt bad that Asami's day wasn't as easy as hers. She bent down and picked up Asami, holding her out in her arms. Asami's head rest on Korra's arm as Korra gave herself a small airburst to help her hop off the bison. She then used a small air tornado to land gently. She gave a nod to Opal, who gave her a small, as Opal took her bison into the barn.

Korra brought Asami up the stairs, and was about to walk inside when Asami slowly opened her eyes.

"Kor…Korra?" asked Asami groggily, seeing Korra's face right above hers. She looked around and saw the sun had already set, which left them with an orange and pinkish sky.

"Shh… You had a long day, let's go to the room and get some rest" said Korra as she kicked open the door to the main building of the temple. Asami didn't question in, and rested her snuggly on Korra's arm.

Korra took her passed the dining hall that was full of laughter and murmuring. She didn't care that it was dinner time or that she was hungry. She just wanted to spend some time with her tired out partner. She walked further down the hall, and stopped at her room. She pushed open the door, and was just about to walk in when she saw her mom turn the corner. Her mom saw Asami in her arms and rushed over to Korra thinking that something was wrong.

"It's alright mom" whispered Korra, causing Senna to stop. "She's just a little tired" she said.

Senna gave Korra a soft smile. "I'll just leave the note again" she whispered.

Korra smiled and nodded, before carrying Asami into the room. She gently closed the door with her foot, and walked over to the bed. She walked over to the side, and gently laid Asami on the bed. Asami was half-awake, but was too tired to try and move.

"Get some rest, I'll get us something to eat" said Korra as she placed a kiss on Asami's forehead. Asami had her eyes closed, but a soft small was on her face, as she returned to her dreams.

The next time Asami's eyes opened, the room was very dark, except for a small candle glowing on the opposite side she was facing. She turned around to see Korra sitting up looking over an old airbender book. Korra turned to see Asami looking up at her.

"Hey sweetie, how was your nap?" asked Korra as she put the book down. Asami looked out the window to see the dark black sky with small white diamonds piercing it.

"Wha…What time is it?" asked Asami, as she slowly began to wake up.

"It's about 8. Dinner ended an hour ago, but I brought you something if you're hungry" said Korra as she pointed over to the night stand which had a bowl with some chopsticks on top of it. Asami looked over at it, but didn't really want to get up.

"Hey… I'm sorry for falling asleep. I know you wanted to hang out but…" before Asami could finish, Korra placed a finger on her lips.

"It's fine. What matters is that we are here now. Besides, I like watching you sleep. Well. Not in a creepy way, but in a….well… you know what I mean" said Korra.

Asami giggled, as she scooted closer to Korra. She reached out and grabbed Korra's arm as she rested her head on it. "Yea. I know. But, I still feel bad. Getting everyone ready, and organized took forever. Then, we it took a full hour to establish contact with Varrick, and he won't be back for another couple days, and…It's just kind of stressful, and tomorrow will be the same" said Asami with a sigh.

"Hey don't worry. If you want to come home every night and sleep I have no problem with it. You are the driving force behind rebuilding this city, and I understand if you need your time. I'll carry you in every night if I have too" said Korra as she lowered her eyes to Asami.

Asami's eyes began to water, but she held back her tears. She reached over, and pulled Korra into a hug. "Thank you. I love you so much" she said as she strengthened her grip around Korra.

"I love you too, and I'll always be here for you. Every annoying, sad, angry or happy night. I'll be here" said Korra as she held Asami.

"And I promise that no matter what evil you face, I'll be here for you too. Every night, until we die" whispered Asami, letting one tear roll down her cheek.

Korra stayed quiet as she let Asami hold on her for as long as she needed…

_Fast Forward 60 years_

A grey haired, brown skinned, crystal blue-eyed old woman laid in the same room that she did nearly 60 years ago, with her dark-haired lover. She was slowly growing weaker, as another grey haired, white skinned, Emerald eyed women held her hand while sitting in a chair next to her bed. Next to her was their adopted daughter Yasuko, a dark haired fire nation girl, with her eyes the same shade of Emerald as her mother. She had tears rolling down her face. Standing up next to her was an old woman, who had grey short hair and blue arrow tattoos on her arms and forehead. She was standing there silent, with her head down.

"I promised. Every night Korra" whispered the Emerald eyed woman.

"You never broke that promise nor any other promises Sami" said Korra. After she did, she paused for a couple seconds to regain her breathe.

She looked around, and knew that her place in this world was about to be replaced. She looked over at Asami who had a soft smile on her face, but she could tell she was holding back tears.

"Listen. My time is almost done. But, I won't be gone, and you know where to find me. When you are ready, come find me" said Korra looking into the Emerald eyes she fell in love so many years ago.

"When you go, I'll be ready" said Asami looking back into the Crystal Blue eyes that she also fell in love with. They never stopped being so beautiful to her.

"Then, come get me" said Korra with a smile, before she closed her eyes for a final time.

Asami pulled her hand back, as she stood up. She looked over at her daughter and the old tattooed woman, who were trying hard not to sob. "I'm going to go find her. You two know where to find us" said Asami, as they looked up at her in confusion.

"What? Where are you going?" asked Yasuko.

Asami held her out for Yasuko to grab. When she did, she pulled her into a hug. "To where it all started" she whispered, before pulling back from the hug. Her daughter didn't understand, but she nodded, trusting her wise mother's judgment. "Jinora, find the next Avatar. When you find him, let us know" she said with a smile before bringing in Jinora for a tight hug.

"I will. I love you so much Asami" said Jinora as she pulled back from the hug. She knew what Asami's plan was, and she couldn't help but smile.

Asami opened the door, where a few White Lotus guards were outside. "Thank you for protecting us. Go protect the next one" said Asami to both guards.

They looked at each other, before turning to Asami and nodding to her.

"Now let's go" said Asami looking back at Yasuko.

After a quick boat ride, and a quick ride Yasuko's satomobile, they stood in the middle at the base of the portal. They looked up to see nothing but Spirits flying in and out of the giant, glowing portal that shot up into the sky.

"So…You're going to the Spirit? When will you be back?" asked Yasuko, looking at Asami.

Asami looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm not, but when you want to find us, you know where we'll be" said Asami.

"We?" asked Yasuko. Just then, a bright light shot from the bottom of the portal. It was so bright, they had to shield their eyes with their arms. When the light dissipated, a white figure emerged. It slowly began to take shape, as color began to fill it.

"Mom?" asked Yasuko. But she wasn't looking at Asami, she was looking at the figure in the portal. In the portal was a woman. She had short brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that made her Yasuko feel a sense of security. She was wearing a light blue vest, blue pants, and a brown skirt around her waist. She was young, muscular and beautiful.

And while Yasuko was in awe, she felt Asami wrap her arms around her and pull her in for a hug. She held her hug for a full minute, before pulling back slightly. She gave Yasuko a kiss on her forehead, and looked her in the eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks, but she had a big smile on her face.

"I love you so much" said Asami looking her daughter in the eye. Then it hit Yasuko. Her eyes watered up, but she knew this was what both her mom's wanted. She smiled, and responded: "I love you too"

Asami nodded, and turned around to walk to the portal. As she got closer, her smile widened, as did the woman's in the portal. She stopped just inches from the portal.

"Ready to do this Korra?" asked Asami.

"Together" said Korra, with her hand at the edge of the portal.

"Together" said Asami, as she touched the edge of the portal. The contact with the portal caused a bright light. Her physical hand remained on the portal, but a bright yellow hand appeared in the portal. Korra grabbed it, and pulled it in.

Slowly the more Korra pulled, the more a bright yellow arm came through the portal. Soon Asami's body was pulled through. On the outside of the portal, Asami's old physical body fell limp outside the portal, and Yasuko rushed up to it. She looked down to see its eyes closed, but with a small smile on its face. She couldn't help but shed a few tears, but when she looked into the portal, she couldn't help but smile again.

She began to tear up. But this time, with happiness. She saw the glowing yellow woman's figure gain color. Her hair turned black. Her skin turned white. And her eyes were a bright Emerald green. She was wearing black pants and a black jacket with a red trim at the neck. She was also young, and incredibly beautiful.

"I love you mom" said Yasuko, looking to both of them. They looked at Yasuko and nodded with big smiles, before they looked straight at each other. They had both their hands locked as their eyes also locked in a thousand mile gaze. Then, they began to glow as a bright light engulfed them. From outside, Yasuko could see their bodies slowly begin to fade away. The last thing Yasuko saw was Korra and Asami leaning in. The last sight the physical world had of them was their lips. Locking in a kiss that would lead them into an eternity, of Love.

劇終

(The End)

_*Side note*: If you are wondering how Korra went into the Spirit World after she died, well I have an answer: I always felt during ATLA that Roku was in the Spirit World because he could fly on his dragon, and was there when Aang met Koh. So, I feel that Roku could've resided in the Spirit World, and he could also enter the Physical world if Aang needed him. I also feel the Avatar goes to the Spirit World after it dies, because of its connection with Raava, and when Korra lost Raava, the past Avatars' connection to Raava was destroyed also, which caused the vanish. This is why I do not believe Korra will reconnect with them. So, when the next Avatar needs Korra, they could mediate and Korra will be sucked from the Spirit World to them, or the new Avatar can walk into the Spirit World, and talk to Korra. As for Asami, I remember Iroh saying that when he no longer needed to use his physical body, he left it. I believe the same works for Asami, but since the portal was open, I feel that she could physically let go of her body like she did in this story, instead of by mediation as I assume Iroh did. Either way, this is my fic, and I thought this ending would fit it best. I wanted this to be a feel good story, to celebrate Korrasami, and I hope that in the end, you will leave this story with a smile. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my future stories. _


End file.
